Confusion and Deceit
by landiddy
Summary: Sequel to Memories and Lies, we follow Naruto to college. Still wondering where Sasuke has left to, he and his friends continue through their sophomore year. Surprises still await the cheeky blonde through out his year filled with confusion and deceit.
1. Good Mornin'

Oh look!! It's up =D  
_

* * *

_

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered in his ear. It was gentle, soft even, and full of love that only Sasuke could give him. Simply hearing him say his name in that velvety voice was enough to set his blood on fire. He heard a soothing chuckle escape from between his rosy lips.

"Naruto?" he called again. This time he ran his hand down the blonde's side, leaving a trail of electricity along the tanned skin. Naruto felt his breath hitch as the pale man finally came over him. Sasuke leaned in, hair dropping down to brush lightly against Naruto's scarred cheeks. Inches from his mouth, Sasuke called to him again.

"NARUTO!!"

Naruto vaulted in his bed. He found himself tangled in the covers and promptly flopped out and tumbled to the floor.

"What the hell?!" he shouted back at the banging on the door. He was sure whoever it was could hear the edge in his voice.

"Let me in!"

Of course it was Kiba. Only he would go bother Naruto on _that_ day. Only he would wake in up so ridiculously.

Reluctantly, Naruto got up to let his best friend in. Kiba immediately sank into the computer chair of Naruto's dorm room and dropped his duffel bag.

Naruto finally took a moment to wipe his face with his hands. "Jesus," he grumbled into his palms. "The fuck, man?"

"Don't be so terrible," Kiba chided. "You can't get away with it anymore."

Naruto groaned. He didn't need to be reminded that he'd made it another year.

"Buck up!!" Kiba advised. "Subakuno said he's taking you out tonight, and Sai said he wants to spend the day with you."

"Oh, fuck me..." Naruto flopped back onto his little dorm bed. "Sai? Really?"

"Mhm! I told him to swing by at about noooooon."

"UGH!" Naruto glanced at the clock. Ten-oh-two. Sai. Freaking SAI. That kid couldn't be any more gay if he marched down the hall in a pink bikini with a rainbow flag strapped to his head. He already wore lip gloss. Naruto was sure he'd spotted him with eye-liner lately too.

"Why would you do this to me?" he groaned, grabbing a pillow and repeatedly slamming it into his face.

"Happy birthday!" Kiba gushed from the computer desk. That earned him a pillow to the face. "Aw c'mon! You're twenty, man! You're nearly _legal_-legal!!"

"You said the same thing when I turned eighteen, Kiba," Naruto scoffed, rolling his eyes as he sat back up.

"Yeah," Kiba said, rolling his eyes, "but it's more serious now!"

"But him? Really?" Naruto pouted. "He's been so weird ever since I first met him in the basement party!"

Kiba did not pursue anything that involved Naruto between the ages of fifteen and sixteen, so he changed the subject.

"He's not so bad," the feral boy urged. "Really! He's just lonely."

"Because he's fucking weird as hell!!"

Kiba reached over and pulled his hair. "Language."

"Thanks..." Naruto rubbed at the sore spot. "But still. You know he's creepy, Lassie!!"

"Yes," Kiba admitted, nodding pensively. "... But I'm not the one who has a date with him."

Naruto reached over and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Really though," Kiba went on, "you're overreacting. The four of us are going too."

Naruto gave him a death-stare. "I get the feeling that this is a group date, and you guys are trying to push me into another relationship."

Kiba sucked his teeth. "You know we only do that with girls, Porn Star."

Naruto shrugged as he headed over to his dresser. "You took into account the high failure rate."

Kiba chuckled. "Ass."

"Me?" Naruto called, pulling a shirt on. "I know it's perfect. Thank you though."

"Dick," Kiba laughed as he grabbed his bag.

The blonde was then pulling on a pair of faded jeans he'd found on the floor. "Oh, I know. It's _huge_."

"Screwball!!" Kiba challenged.

"Oh, we don't do that anymore. I'm single."

Kiba shook his head. "You're such a dork. You can't even be insulted without trying to get something good out of it."

Naruto shrugged as he pulled his sweatshirt on. He grabbed his sunglasses from the bedside table and slipped into a pair of flip-flops.

Kiba hefted his bag to his shoulder and pulled open the door. "You do know it's autumn, right?"

Naruto grabbed his keys before pushing out past him. "It's all gravy, baby."

"You're such a loser!" Kiba chortled. Naruto just flashed a grin his way as they walked out of the dorm building together. The wind hit his teeth and reminded him to brush them once they made it to Kiba and Kankurou's place.

-.-

"Ahoy thar, land lubbers!"

"Hey," Kankurou called from somewhere deeper in the house. He was used to Naruto being retarded, so he wasn't bothered by his weird greetings.

"Yo," Gaara called from what could be assumed was the same room.

"I'm brushing my teeth, mkay?"

"Yeah," Kankurou sighed. He waited until he heard that Naruto was in the bathroom to continue. "Hey, did Kiba tell you about our day out later?"

"Oh!" the blonde stuck his head out and continued to brush. "Yah! What the hell man?" Of course he still couldn't see them.

Kankurou chuckled from the other room. "It'll be good for you to get out of that dorm."

"Because I'm just soooo miserable and depressed, right?"

No one commented.

When he reappeared, Naruto sought them out. It didn't take long for him to find them in the living room. Kankurou was standing on a tarp. His shirt was off, and it was clear that his pants just made it on. Naruto wasn't phased, however, because he saw Gaara standing behind his brother who had his arms stretched out in a wingspan.

"Show tonight?" Naruto asked, nudging the can of purple paint with his toe.

Gaara clicked his tongue at him. The redhead dipped his brush and continued painting down his brother's arm. "Of course."

"Oh! Kank'!"

"Hm?" He couldn't move his mouth since Kiba had taken the liberty of doing his face for him. He was, after all, the better of the two.

"I never did say good job, so, good job!" Naruto shot him a cheesy smile before continuing. "Seriously. I don't even have a scholarship."

Kankurou rolled his eyes.

"That," Kiba picked up, "is because you didn't apply for any, Porn Star. What kind of starving art student doesn't try for a scholarship?"

Naruto pretended to be deep in thought. It appeared that a revelation hit him. "I know!" he claimed, snapping his fingers. "The kind that's sitting on a multi-billion dollar franchise all for himself!!"

Gaara chortled, and Kankurou couldn't help but giggle. Kiba was not amused.

"Smart ass," the dark man seethed.

Naruto just shrugged. "Oh! Stripes, my dandy, is that prude of yours present?"

"Yeah," Gaara sniffed. "He's upstairs. Tell him that his virgin eyes are no longer in danger, please."

"Of course." From there, Naruto jovially pranced up the stairs. He had to check a few rooms before he actually found Neji though. "Hyuuga!!"

Neji was quite content in his notebook, undoubtedly writing another short. When Naruto came in all smiles with wide arms expecting a hug, on his birthday no less, Neji was suspicious.

"Have you been taking your medicine, Uzumaki?"

A pout plopped itself down on Naruto's lower lip. "Of course I have! I always listen to my favorite resident."

Neji rolled his eyes before shutting his pen in his notebook. He placed it on the desk beside him and got up to give his friend a hug. When they pulled apart, Naruto's curiosity got the best of him.

"So. What're you doing in Kankurou's study?"

Neji seemed to take a second to look around. Honestly, he hadn't known that he made it to the study. When he walked into the living room with Gaara, Kiba was applying paint to Kankurou's hip, and Neji just walked out. He hadn't thought about where to go; it was just where he ended up.

So he shrugged. "Really, I don't know. I didn't need to see whether or not Kankurou had a purple painted penis, so I just left."

"Very true," Naruto concurred. "But, Gaara told me to tell you that your 'virgin eyes are no longer in danger,' and that you should come down now."

The medical student rolled his eyes. "He's a prick."

Naruto just shrugged. "Yeah, so was my sourpuss-- but he was still _my _sourpuss."

Neji looked down at the floor through the corner of his eye. He knew better than to tread on that subject with a group. There was no way he was going to embrace it alone.

"What?"

"Nothing," the older man sighed, shaking his head. "Just... stay on that medication, alright?"

Naruto turned his head towards the window with a scowl etched deep into the corners of his mouth. "Do you honestly think that I have the balls not to take it, Hyuuga?"

Neji sighed one more time. He was on his way out when he stopped just next to Naruto. Turning to look at him, he patted the tanned man's shoulder. "You know I'm here, right?"

Naruto just nodded.

"I'll leave you alone. Just make sure you appear again before you leave?" Neji requested. "I don't want your guard dog on my ass because I drove you out or something."

"Sure."

Neji heard the thick emotion in Naruto's voice, so he took that as his cue to leave.

When he heard the door click behind him, Naruto took Neji's previous seat at the desk. He was a little surprised to see that Neji had actually managed to leave his notebook, but he wasn't so shocked when he saw what he'd been writing about. After skimming the first few pages, his eyes began to burn a bit.

That's what tears did to him those days. They didn't sting, they weren't warm-- they burned. They burned hotter than any pain or passion he had ever felt in his life. They were his epitome of hell's scorching fires.

Quickly, he wiped them away with the rough sleeve of his hoodie. Naruto made sure to close the book just as he'd found it so Neji didn't suspect anything. He was pretty sure that his friend left him alone believing that he would start crying anyway, so the red marks on his face weren't a matter. All through his descent back to the living area, though, he couldn't help but remember snippets of the short piece he'd read.

_... forever in turmoil...  
The everlasting effects...  
... so far gone...  
... damaging and healing....  
...that Eternal..._

"_Fuck_," he muttered as he hopped over the last stair in the set. Really, he didn't like using the "L" word in that context. And "Eternal L-word" was not something he wanted to dwell on.

"Nice of you to join us again," Kankurou joked. He'd obviously been fully painted, and he was finally sitting on the couch with Kiba in his lap, of course.

Naruto let the most convincing chuckle he could muster slip through his lips. "Yeah. Here, Hyuuga," he added, turning to him. "You left this up there."

"Thanks," was all Neji offered as he caught the spiral notebook. Upon a quick inspection, he posed a question. "Did you look in here?"

"No."

Neji subconsciously shied away from the murderous look.

Kiba sensed the danger in the room and opted to get them out of it. "You bathe yet, Porn Star?"

"Bathe? What for?" Naruto asked, turning to shoot Kiba a very confused look.

"For Sai, remember?" Kiba led.

Naruto thought for a minute before he had the images in his head once more. "I'm not bathing for him."

"The hell?" Gaara pulled back out of range slightly. "Do it for us then. You know you stink."

Naruto shrugged. "No clothes, amigos."

"You have clothes here from last time, you moocher," Kankurou scoffed.

"I shan't!" the blonde cried.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "Really, dude, you know you get seriously rank. Just go take a shower."

Naruto stuck his tongue out as he walked to the bathroom. "Ass."

"Stank ass," Kiba shot back.

"Ha, ha," Naruto barked out dryly. He made his escape to the bathroom and happily submersed himself in the warm spray. He took his time in there as well. He planned on staying in there until at least 11:15. That gave him forty-five minutes to prepare for the arrival of Sai.


	2. Amusement?

_Chapter: 2_

"Hey," Kiba greeted joyously as he opened the door when the bell rang. "Glad you decided to come."

"Of course," his guest replied.

Naruto could hear them from his perch at the top of the stairs. He knew it wouldn't be long before Kiba was wailing for him to get down there so they could leave finally. He was just going to hold out for as long as he could, though. He couldn't see in the living room, but he knew that Sai was probably still just standing there like the airhead he was.

"Naruto!" Kiba called. The blonde was pretty sure that the only reason he wasn't marching to go and get him his damn self was because Kankurou had the dark man captive in his lap. "Naruto! Get your pansy ass down here!"

Naruto cringed. Kiba knew how he felt about that word. Reluctantly, the blonde butt-slumped his way down the didn't care that he might be tearing the back of his dark jeans. They were full of holes anyway. He wasn't worried about his shirt getting dirty as it dragged across the floor either. It was just his old yellow 1up tee. When he made it to the bottom, he stood up lazily and took his time to check his reflection in the mirror at the end of the hall.

"Naruto Sarutobi!"

Naruto scoffed to himself before finally turning to journey to the living area. When he entered, he immediately reproached Kiba who, as predicted, was held fast in Kankurou's lap.

"You know better than to use that word, Inuzuka."

Kiba just waved him off.

"And stop using both my names, please. You aren't my mother," Naruto added with a scoff.

"Yes, fine, whatever." Kiba wiggled a bit to get comfortable again. He had flustered himself calling for his idiotic friend. "Now, say hello."

Naruto turned his gaze back to the room in general. A quick scan showed that Gaara had actually gotten dressed and managed to braid Neji's hair into a tight plait at the base of his skull. Kiba's now giant dog was roaming around. That meant that he'd already eaten, and he was now looking for a good place to nap. Must've been hard with that pale moron standing in the middle of the room.

The image hit him finally. Sai was standing in the middle of the living room. His living room! (Well, not his, but he seemed to inhabit it more than the people who actually owned the house.) At least he managed to actually get a shirt that fit him. It was a black satin button down which, Naruto couldn't lie to himself, actually looked good. He had on a pair of white khakis, and black loafers to top it all off.

'Well,' Naruto thought, 'at least there's no jewelry.'

That was when he saw it. Clear as day.

"You ah... wearing mascara?"

"I said 'hello,' Naruto!" Kiba snipped.

"Oh right." Naruto cleared his throat. "Hello. Is that mascara you're wearing?"

Kiba sighed in irritation. This was why Naruto's dates never went well. He was an ass about everything.

Sai just smiled a rather generic looking grin. "Yes, it is. I have milphosis. You may know it as ciliary madarosis."

Naruto harrumphed. He didn't think he'd ever meet anyone who's eyelashes really did fall out.

"Are they fake then?"

"Yes," Sai said, clearly not offended at all.

"Is that lip gloss?" Naruto asked brutishly.

"It is."

"Why?"

Kiba tried to cut in and steer the conversation somewhere else, but Kankurou stopped him.

Sai seemed all too eager to answer. "I've had severely chapped lips ever since my middle school days."

"Why not lip balm?"

"I'm allergic to camphor."

Naruto sighed. Apparently, Sai had good reasons for wearing his make-up. The blonde put out a hand.

"How's it doin' for ya?"

The raven took it and shook firmly. "Quite fine, and yourself?"

"Well," Naruto started off honestly, "it'd be a bit better if I wasn't being forced into a date by my lovely best friends."

Kiba was appalled. Kankurou smacked him a bit to get him breathing again.

Sai giggled. "I understand. My friend Mike used to try and set me up all the time. It's a terrible thing to do."

Naruto was confused.

"I dare say," Sai went on, "I do hope that you'll excuse my doing so to you, Naruto. I'm rather skittish when you're about, and, quite frankly, I never did have the balls to ask you out myself."

Naruto let it sink in for a second before a snicker escaped him. It was only a matter of time before he was actually laughing.

"Did I miss the joke?" Neji asked, clearly confounded.

The blonde managed to catch his breath before explaining himself. "He said balls!"

"Have you heard your potty mouth lately?" Gaara asked.

"No, no!" Naruto actually leaned over to throw an arm around Sai's shoulders. His company was nearly paralyzed by the shock of it. "See, Sai here is a very proper person. It's like... It's like if Lee said dipshit!"

Gaara chortled.

"See?"

"Was it truly all that humorous?" Sai asked, slightly mystified himself.

"It was," Naruto admitted, clapping his shoulder. Sai stumbled a bit, but it was alright since Naruto reached out to catch his fall.

"Thanks," the raven mumbled, his porcelain face tinging the slightest of pinks.

"Sure," Naruto said cheerily once he was standing upright. "Now!" he called, addressing the entire room. "Where are we off to on today's fine journey?"

Kankurou seemed to be the only one with all of his wits about, so he answered. "We were headed out to the amusement park. Right, Sai?"

"Oh, yes," he answered back.

"The amusement park?" Naruto scoffed. "You're going to the amusement park in loafers?"

"Well," Sai started. "I was actually wearing something else. I just assumed that you'd turn me down, and we'd go to lunch if necessary."

Naruto frowned. "Am I really that bad?"

Kiba was more than happy to admit it to him.

"Well for eff's sake! Alright, here's what we'll do!" The strange blonde clasped his hands in front of him and made a show as if he were presenting in the boardroom again. "Because I've gained a rep for being so terribly impossible, we're all gonna go on this amusement park adventure. Once we have arrived, we will take many, many pictures. These pictures will go up everywhere. Myspace, Facebook, Twitter, everything. Are we agreed?"

"We are agreed!" everyone but Sai said in a military manner as they stood at attention.

"Then move out!"

"Sir!" The group of four march out of the door and piled in and on to their respective vehicles. Sai was left a bit foggy on the situation.

"You driving?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sai was still trying to understand what had happened.

"Driving? Or do you want me to?"

"Oh! Oh, no! I'm the one who's taking you out, so I'll be taking care of everything," the pale man said with a smile.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright then!" Naruto gently took Sai by the wrist and led him outside. He pulled the door shut behind him and made sure that it was shut tight. He made note that Gaara and Neji were mounted on the bike, helmets on and ready to go. Kiba and Kankurou had made it in their truck, and they hadn't started sucking face yet, so there was just a small window of time before they were stuck waiting for them to pay attention.

"Where's yours?" Naruto asked, scanning the street. There was only room in the driveway for Kiba's car and Kankurou's truck. Gaara had parked out on the road.

"Mine's the Benz."

Naruto spotted it parked under the giant oak. "No shit? Well hot damn! Let's get a move on before I wake up!" Naruto pulled his new friend along and stumbled into the car with seconds to spare. Kankurou had just run out of things to talk about when Sai flashed his lights to tell them that everyone was ready.

Once they were on the road, it was only about an hour to the closest amusement park. No surprise, it was Uchiha Amusements.

"So," Sai decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hm?" Naruto asked as he shuffled through Sai's CDs.

"You own this place?"

"Of course."

"Just this one?"

Naruto sniffed, bored to be having this discussion again. It was the same one he had with every other date his friends put him on.

"I own everything that says 'Uchiha,'" Naruto said blandly.

"You must have a lot of money then, yeah?" And there it was. That question was what made Naruto always turn the car around and take his new friends home. So what if he had money? That was no reason to talk to someone. Just because you've got money doesn't mean you need someone in your ear constantly reminding you about it. Sadly, he wasn't driving. His date was. So he was stuck.

"Yeah, I guess."

Sai scoffed. "You don't act like it at all."

Naruto perked up. "Oh yeah?" When Sai nodded, he asked, "Why not?"

"Well, I grew up in the business world. I've seen people with money. They all have tent poles shoved up their asses, really."

Naruto started to chuckle.

"Seriously though. No one ever knows how to have any fun. Heaven forbid they laughed. They'd probably explode from the pressure release, they're all such tight-asses."

Naruto broke out into a full fit of laughter then. "Dude! I know, right? I hate the board meetings; they suck so hard! I feel like if I breath too loud, everyone staring at me will pass out!"

"No kidding," Sai went on. "I mean really. If you've got so much money, what the hell are you so worried about? There's no reason to be so stiff all the time. Even my grandma does yoga. Shit, loosen up a bit."

Naruto managed to get a few words out through his mirth. "I see you've done just that."

"Me?" Sai took a few seconds to point to himself. "Nah. I was just pretty sure you'd hate me if I wasn't one of _those_ people."

"What? Why?"

"You've got that rep, man. Everyone thinks you're so serious."

Naruto scoffed. "I don't see why."

Sai shrugged. "It's no big deal. I see you're just as fun loving as the next college frat boy."

"I'm no frat boy!" Naruto cried indignantly.

"Sure."

"Really! Frat boys are a bunch of ass holes!" Naruto turned in his seat as well as he could. The seat belt was hindering, but hell, you need one. "Tell me how _I _am a frat boy so I can prove you wrong!"

Sai accepted the challenge. "All you eat is shit."

"Lies! I've actually started a diet, thank you!"

"Fine. You don't take school seriously at all."

"Yes I do!" Naruto cried.

"You doze off during class," Sai offered up disbelievingly.

"Hello? Lectures are boring! And that's how I learn. If I'm not too concentrated on it, my brain works harder to remember what's going on."

"You go through women like underwear."

"That is SO not true!" the blonde shouted, truly offended. "I don't even court anyone! I haven't had a companion in like... forever!"

"You go on enough dates," Sai reproached.

Naruto couldn't believe it. Sai was looking down on him. Him! Like he'd done something wrong.

"I only go on dates to humor the people who ask me though! I'm not giving it up every night... We usually split before it's even half way over because they think I'm shallow, and I'm not..."

Sai didn't say anything.

"Really. I haven't been laid in five years, man... My last time was in my freshman year of high school."

"Yeah, right."

Naruto felt his blood starting to boil. He wasn't at his breaking point, but he could feel the ripples of anger starting up.

"Now you listen to me, you snobby little jackass! I'm not lying! I've _enjoyed _sex with ONE person! ONE!" He put up his index finger for emphasis. "And we were fucking SOULMATES!"

"Yeah," Sai scoffed. "That's why you're going on a date with her, right?"

That was it. Naruto had had his fair share of abuse. "Pull over."

"No way."

"I said pull over, dammit!" He slammed his fist down on the dashboard, and that was enough to convince Sai that he was serious.

As soon as the car touched the side of the road, Naruto was out and walking the other way. It wasn't more than twelve seconds before his phone rang in his pocket. It was an unknown number, and he was sure it was Sai. He didn't answer. He finally picked up on the third call because it was Kankurou.

"What the hell, Naruto?"

"Dick off!"

"What happened?" Kiba asked, stealing the phone from his lover.

Naruto looked back and saw that everyone had turned around, and they were now standing with Sai. Gaara was missing.

"That little prick tried to tell me about HIM!" Naruto shouted.

"Him?" Kiba was silent for a few seconds. Naruto heard him talking to someone else away from the phone.

"Hello?" Naruto called grumpily.

Kiba came back as soon as he heard that disgruntled voice. "I'm here... Look, you know he doesn't know anything about-"

"And that's exactly why he should keep his f-ucking mouth shut!" Naruto had actually stumbled over letting a different word slip out.

"Come on, Porn Star," Kiba sighed worried. "He didn't know! Even your friends still tango with that mess so you aren't keeping it all pent up."

"Yeah?" Naruto challenged. "Well he isn't my friend." He heard a rev behind him and moved over to the shoulder of the road. "Seriously, Kiba, I'm done with this shit."

"Naruto, just come back," Neji huffed, having grabbed the phone from the darker man. "Really, how long can you stay mad at anyone?"

"You know what could happen if-"

"If you weren't taking your medicines," Neji finished. "But you know what? You have been. You told me so. Now get on the bike and come on."

There was a click on the other end, and Naruto shut his phone. He sighed and pocketed his little device before turning around. That rev was obviously Gaara trying to get his attention. The redhead pulled up on his motorcycle and patted the back of his seat. When Naruto shook his head, Gaara lifted his visor.

"Get on the damn bike."

"No way, Stripes." He crossed his arms in defiance. "I mean it. I'm not putting up with that bullshit!"

"You're really going to make us all drive five miles an hour behind your ass until we get home?" Gaara sighed.

Naruto stood sedentary. No, he didn't want to do that, but he certainly didn't want to handle that ridiculousness again.

Gaara rolled his sea green eyes. "You don't have to ride with him if you don't want to. You were so loud, I heard you almost drop the real F-bomb."

Naruto cringed. "Damn."

"Just get on the bike," Gaara ordered, throwing his head in the direction of the seat. "No one wants to sit out here and gripe because you've got some tiff with a new asshole."

Naruto was silent. After a few moments, he slowly mounted the bike, making sure to grab his helmet from under the seat. After making a big show and getting Gaara off so that he could retrieve the safety device, Naruto turned on the little radio inside.

"Hey, Neji?" he called.

The Hyuuga clicked back. "Yeah?"

"Tell Sai to change before we get back. I'm still riding with him."

"Alright."

Naruto clicked off.

"Are you really?" Gaara chimed in.

Naruto nodded, locking his arms around the taller man in front of him. "Like Kiba said, it's not his fault. Although, I'm gonna knock his teeth out the next time he says something."

Gaara chuckled. "Yeah, okay." They were already a third of the way back. "So, what did he say?"

"Can you believe it?" Naruto gushed. "That little prick tried to tell me I was a player! Me!"

Gaara knew that wasn't all there was to the story, but another laughed snaked its way out from the insomniac. "No kidding? Well damn, you really have gotten yourself a bad reputation then."

"I know!" the blonde cried indignantly. "I seriously need to fix this!"

"I thought you were done with relationships?" Gaara asked as he pulled to a stop next to Kankurou's truck.

"Oh, I am," the blonde reassured him, pulling his helmet off. One thing he never grew out of was the ridiculous bowl his hair made every time he wore one.

"Then how are you going to change this rep of yours?" Gaara challenged.

"I'm gonna go find him, duh."

Gaara didn't say anything. Once Naruto was off the bike, he whistled for Neji to hop back on.

"Alright," Naruto called gruffly, "where's he at?"

Kiba was at his side in a heart beat. Grabbing hold of his arm, he pleaded with the blonde. "Listen Porn Star. We've been through this, right? We know what happens if you take things too seriously, and we don't want that. You already didn't like him, you should have known to take whatever he says with some salt."

"Kiba," Naruto cut in.

"No, no! I mean it. Just give him one more chance, okay? I talked to him, and he knows that we don't talk about your past. Ever! At all!"

"Kiba," Naruto tried again.

"Seriously, Porn Star! He knows where the lines are. He won't cross them again, and I really think this could work out pretty well for you!"

Naruto sighed and shrugged his friend off. A small smile graced his gentle lips as he held Kiba at armslength. "Kiba, my love, I'm not going to do anything."

"You aren't?"

Naruto shook his head. "I really won't do anything to him. Unless that asshole tries to tell me about myself again. Then? Then he's gonna have a real easy time dressing up on Halloween."

"I really am sorry," Sai admitted as he stepped out of his car. His face was red, and he was resting his arms against the door as if he didn't even have the will to stand up.

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto scoffed.

"I am. I had no right to say such a thing, and really I don't know anything about you."

Naruto sniffed again.

"Honestly, I don't know why I was in such a mood. It's probably because you remind me of someone I used to be very close to."

"And that's how you treat them?" Naruto gawked.

"No! No!" Sai defended himself. "Honestly, I was just trying to distance myself. I don't need the anguish again..."

"Quite frankly," Naruto started, "I don't buy it."

Sai looked so pained, that Naruto was very quick to finish his statement.

"I _am _going to go with you though. Surprisingly, I was starting to like you until you said I go through women like underwear."

Sai hung his head.

Naruto clapped his hands and caught everyone's attention. "Alright gang. Motor up and let's get going, yeah?"

"For sure," Kiba sighed miserably. "You're driving, Babe."

"Of course," Kankurou accepted.

Everyone filled their respective vehicle, and they were on their way in no time.

Back in the Benz, Naruto was going through Sai's CDs once again. He actually found a few he liked and popped one in. "Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap started playing. They rode along in silence for ten minutes before any sound besides a cough escaped anyone. Naruto's phone had vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out. Again, it was an unknown number, so he didn't answer.

"That wasn't you earlier?" he asked the silent man beside him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Didn't you call me when I was storming off earlier?"

Sai blushed red. "I actually don't have your number."

"Oh."

"Would I be out of line to ask for it?"

"Oh, no," Naruto assured him, holding his hand out for the raven's mobile. Sai grabbed it quickly and handed it over since he was driving. Once the number was registered, Naruto called himself with it and saved Sai's number to his cellular. Naruto took three seconds to slide it back in Sai's pocket. That was when he noticed what he was wearing then. He'd traded in his khakis for some jeans, and his button down was swapped out for a white short-sleeved shirt that said JTHM across the front in red dripping letters. He had on a pair of red All-stars to match.

"JTHM?" Naruto read aloud.

"Johnny the Homicidal Maniac," Sai explained. "Excellent comic that shows what the hell is wrong with people. And it's crazy because, this murderous freak is the only one who knows it."

Naruto scoffed. "Sounds like Gaara."

A chuckle escaped Sai.

"So, you didn't go to our high school?" Naruto asked.

Sai shook his head. "Did you ever see me there?"

"Well, I guess not... You were at one of the business parties though. It was the night my game made its premier."

"That's right," Sai laughed. "I didn't know if you were a guy or not."

"What?" Naruto looked appalled.

"Yeah," Sai admitted. "I was actually going to ask if you had a penis."

Naruto sat and stewed for just a moment before asking, "So did you ever find out?"

Sai raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you're a man, Naruto."

"Says you."

Sai just laughed when he looked over and saw the peevishness sitting on Naruto's pouting lip. Apparently, Uzumaki was quick to make up, and from there the ride to the amusement park was no problem.


	3. I don't know you!

Naruto took a break from his ice cream to pick up his phone. It was going off again, and, not surprisingly, it was an unknown number. He ignored the call and shoved it back in his pocket.

"Why don't you just answer it?" Kiba asked. "Seriously, man. It's creepy."

Naruto shrugged. "What good is that going to do me?"

"Ah... They might stop calling?" Kiba suggested. "Go on, Sai, tell him."

Sai shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "No way. I'm not trying to get on Foxy's bad side again."

Any semblance of enjoyment that anyone had disappeared then. Gaara had the hardest face of all, and Neji took extra care to pat his hand in an effort to remind him of where he was.

"Why'd you call me that?" Naruto asked, malice evident in his tone.

"I uh..." Sai faltered for a bit. He didn't see anything wrong with it, really. What was so bad? Kiba called him Porn Star for Heaven's sake. How was Foxy worse than that?

He swallowed hard past the nerves bundled up in his throat. "Would you rather I didn't try for a nickname, then? It was only in reference to your attitude really. I didn't mean any harm by it..."

"You sure?" Naruto pressed.

Sai nodded.

Naruto took his time to gobble down another mouthful of ice cream. He nodded then. "Alright. Foxy's fine."

"R-really?"

Naruto heard the doubt in his new friend's voice and reached around him to pull the pale man close and rub the arm on his opposite side. "Really. Calm down there, Dolly."

"D-dolly?"

Kiba couldn't help but bark out a monstrous laugh. "Ho-lee shit!"

"What?" Sai asked, confused again.

Kiba handed Kankurou his ice cream and walked backwards so that he could shake hands with Sai. Naruto still hadn't let him go, so it was a bit awkward.

"Congratulations," the feral man said with a wink.

"For what?"

"You just got the most permanent seal of approval from the one and only Uzumaki!" Kiba cheered. "You are officially bumped up to friend status from here on out."

"S... seriously?"

"Oh, for sure," Kiba stressed. "Ask Kank'."

Sai looked over once his hand was released.

Kankurou nodded after handing Kiba his cone back. "Yep. The only friends he's got without nicknames are Sakura and myself. I say myself because everyone calls me 'Kank''."

Naruto sighed from his spot at the end of the chain the six college goers had made. "Honestly, guys, shouldn't I be the one explaining all of this?"

"Hell no!" Kiba cried. "You always make yourself look bad!"

Naruto chuckled. "That's my Kiba. Always trying to replace Mommy, eh?"

"No," Kiba sniffed. "I just don't want you drowning yourself in your sorrows is all."

"Low blow there, buddy," Naruto cringed.

"You deserve it."

"Something to remember, Sai?" Kankurou called out. "Kiba and Gaara are the only ones allowed to bust Uzumaki's balls like that."

"I kind of figured," Sai laughed. "Now, I hate to impose, seeing how loving you've become, but do you think that you could maybe let me go so that I can eat?"

Naruto chuckled and removed his arm. "Yeah, no prob. Actually, why don't we sit somewhere, guys? I'm no athlete, you know."

"Where to sit then?" Gaara challenged. "You refuse to enter any restaurant because you don't want special treatment, and Sai insists on paying for everything, overpriced as it is. And you know you can't sit anywhere without buying something from the place."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Way to kill me, you jerk... But we can like... sit at the park I guess."

"Aren't we in the park?" Sai asked, a bit befuddled.

"Oh." Naruto cleared his throat of ice cream before extrapolating. "I'm pretty sure I put in that each park be outfitted with a fenced pond and playground somewhere. Sidewalks and benches and everything, too." He pulled a map from his pocket to check it. Finding the blue puddle, he pointed. "Yeah, we can go there."

As they made their way to the park, conversation came and went with jokes, questions, and observations. They managed to finish their ice cream as well, but they just got some more so they'd have something to do once they were sitting down. Once they made it, they all sat in a circle up against the fence around the pound. It was nothing all too special. Just a plastic covered, black chain link fence. The playground was about ten yards away, so they weren't going to be thought of as pedophiles at least.

"Alright, Sai," Naruto called. "Truth or dare?"

"Ah... truth?"

"You really just looking to get in my pants?"

Neji snorted from between Kankurou and Gaara.

"No," Sai blushed. "No I'm actually really quite interested in getting to know you, Naruto."

"Fair enough, your turn."

"Ah... Neji?"

Neji quirked a brow.

"Truth or dare?" Sai asked skittishly.

"I'll go for a dare," the medical man shrugged.

"Uhm..." Sai was honestly stuck. He didn't know what any of the limits were, and he didn't want to chance the friendships he just managed to make properly.

Naruto was happy to cut in for him. "Dare you to suck face with Kank'!" he jeered.

"Are you crazy?" the Hyuuga asked, disbelievingly. "Do you know who I'm dating? Not to mention he's my ex, Naruto."

Gaara scoffed. "It's fine. Kankurou is absolutely no match for me."

Kiba scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Have at it then?" Gaara goaded holding out his hand. Kiba glared at him, not willing to trust the redhead.

"Oh get on with it," Kankurou laughed, pushing his lover over.

"Dammit Kank'!" Kiba growled when Gaara had to catch him from eating dirt.

"I do not approve," Neji sqwawked.

"C'mon," Kankurou said with a slight laugh as he pulled Neji over from next to him. Before the pale man had a chance to reject, Kankurou planted one right on him. It took a few seconds, but Neji finally pushed him off. He looked back over at Gaara and was rather happy to find him bored. Kiba, on the other hand looked a bit red and a tad disheveled.

"The hell, guys?" Neji asked irritably. He took his seat, glaring at Kiba all the while. The dog-lover skulked back to his spot on the grass and whispered something in Kankurou's ear. The painted man laughed and gave him a quick kiss before everyone settled down again.

"Alright," Neji spat. "You had your fun, Naruto, so truth or dare?"

Naruto sighed. "Truth I guess. Though, I don't really see what you're gonna get out of me."

Neji harrumphed. "Who's more important, the kitty or the weasel?"

Naruto's face fell. He felt a swell of guilt roll up in his stomach, but he didn't let it show. "Now that was downright dirty, Hyuuga..."

"Which one?" Neji coaxed.

"How am I supposed to pick?"

Sai leaned over a bit to inquire Kiba about the situation. Knowing that they were old friends was enough for him at the moment.

"Really, Neji," Naruto sighed, "there's no way that I could pick..."

Neji was going to irk a bit more, but someone interrupted him before he got the chance to.

"Excusé moi?" a tiny, cheerful voice called into the circle of friends. A small girl, not much older than five, smiled at them. She was in a frilly blue dress with matching ribbons around the ponytails on either side of her head. Her hair was dark and silky, contrasting beautifully with her pale, heart-shaped face.

"Ah... Oui?" Kiba answered. The little girl chattered something back in her angelic voice, but Kiba was the only one who knew French. The rest of the circle was relying on him for answers.

"Well," Kiba started, a distressed look on his face, "she says she knows you, Porn Star."

Naruto was taken aback and stared at her. True enough, she looked familiar, but Naruto didn't know anyone with kids, and he most certainly didn't have any of his own.

"Ask her how..."

Kiba talked with her a little bit, and turned back to say, "She said you're one of Daddy's friends."

"Oh-ho-ho!" Naruto raised his guard. "No, sir! Lots of kids of tried this on me. I don't know anyone with babies, Kiba."

Kiba repeated it back in French to the little girl, and she lost all the happiness in her little soul. Sooner than anyone could realize, she had thrown herself into Naruto's lap, clinging to his sweatshirt, clamoring on in her foreign tongue. Naruto was afraid to touch her as tears welled up in her eyes, so he just listened to Kiba.

"She says: No, really. You do know Daddy. There are pictures of you. Hundreds of them all over the house. I could never forget that face. It's everywhere. Daddy always talks about you too and how he wants to get back in touch."

"K-kiba!" Naruto cried. His heart was racing faster than a cat in front of a fire hose.

"No, no, no!" she cried, beating on his chest.

"Look, I really don't-"

"NO!" she screamed.

Naruto looked around. Heads were turning, and people were starting to whisper to each other. She continued to go on shouting until something caught her attention. She muttered something and ran off toward the playground.

Naruto was duly traumatized by the experience. His breaths were coming quickly, and he seemed to be shaking a bit.

"Oi, oi!" Kiba grabbed hold of his sleeve and shook him a bit. "Pull it together, Porn Star... You're gonna be okay."

"Ki-kiba! Did you hear what she said?"

Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"Of course you did! You weren't lying were you? This is no time to be joking!" the blonde panicked. What was he supposed to do about that? Some little French girl shows up and says that her dad has pictures of him all over his house? That they're old friends? How was he supposed to take that? She was even comfortable enough with this evidence that she started insisting and beating him up. That was too much.

"I'm not lying," Kiba admitted. "Just try to calm down okay?" He patted at Naruto's shoulder to try and bring him around.

"What'd she say before she left?" the whiskered man demanded.

Kiba frowned. "She said she'd be right back..."

"See! That's creepy as hell, Lassie!"

"I know, but we can't go anywhere with you spazzing out, so calm down."

"I'm calm!" the blonde squeaked.

Gaara rolled his eyes from next to him. He leaned over to catch Naruto around the waist and thrust him into Sai. The raven caught him, but he was rather startled.

"Tend to that," the redhead huffed. "You're his date. Inuzuka, you chill. You aren't his mother, okay? So stop trying to be. That's Iruka's job when we visit back home."

Kiba sat back, but as soon as he was back in his spot, they heard a woman shouting.

"Keika!"

Kiba looked around for whoever this distressed person was, but he didn't see anyone.

"Keika!"

Naruto sat up and looked around too. It sounded like someone lost a kid.

"Keika!"

Everyone heard the male counterpart join in the search. "Keika, where are you?"

"Naruto," Kiba asked, "should we help?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. You go find the mom and get a description. Text it to us."

"On it."

Kiba took off, and the rest of them just stood around for a little bit. It wasn't long before Naruto and Kankurou's phones were going off. Naruto scrunched up his face when he read the text.

"Well?" Sai asked.

"Apparrently," Kankurou answered, "we're looking for the little French girl."

"Okay," Sai ventured, "what's the best way to do it?"

Naruto shook his head past the disturbing memories he had fresh in his mind of the little girl in her blue dress. "Split up in your couples. We're most efficient that way. So, Kank'? You go and find Kiba. You two? Shove off. Sai, let's go."

Naruto started off in one direction, and Sai followed closely behind him. They searched their hardest and waited anxiously for a phone call that said she was found already. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto felt a vibration in his pocket. He checked his device, but it was just that stupid unknown number again.

"You really should just answer it," Sai offered. "It'd get them to leave you the hell alone at least."

"I'll answer next time then," the blonde sighed, rolling his eyes. "Right now I'm more worried about finding this little girl, thank-saaaaah!"

Naruto nearly fell when he was tackled at the knees from behind. He turned around to see that little porcelain doll of a girl hugging his legs.

"Thank God..." Naruto turned around to scoop the little girl up in his arms. Once he was certain that he had her, he tossed Sai his phone.

"Am I calling Kiba?"

"Yeah." While Sai was on the phone, Naruto tried talking to the little girl caught in his hold. "So do you speak _any _English?"

"Oui!" She said with a smile.

"So... why won't you speak English then?"

She pouted furrowed her brow in one of the cutest ways Naruto had ever seen. Cuter than a pissed off Uchiha even.

"Is..." She had to stop to collect her words. "Is har-der," she said with more than a bit of an accent.

"Can you try for me, please?" the blonde man asked. He knew that wasn't going to work, so he was surprised to see her nod.

"Oh... Okay... Uhm... What's your daddy's name?"

Keika shook her head. "Daddy."

"Right," Naruto sighed. "Most kids don't know that until they're ten... How old are you?"

She held up four fingers.

"Very nice," Naruto laughed as he pocketed his phone again. "So... How do you know me?"

"Pik-churz," Keika ground out. Naruto laughed.

"Why are you here then, hm? Just some fun with mom and dad?"

"Keika go Uchiha park at home cun-tree lots," she explained. "Keika want try others."

"So you're... You're really from France?"

"Oui!" she cried giddily.

"Something wrong with that?" Sai asked, finally breaking in to Naruto's toddler talk.

"Well... Her name is Japanese, isn't it?" Naruto dared to asked. "How many Japanese people do you know in France without French names?"

Sai shrugged. "Never checked the statistics."

Naruto turned back to look at the little girl he was carrying. She was staring up at him intently.

"What is it?"

"Keika touch? Oui?"

"Ah... Sure?"

She reached up and careful brushed her hands over his cheeks. It was as if she thought the scars would wipe away with too much force. Naruto giggled, and she continued to pet him until they were nearly back with the group.

When they were close, Keika started wriggling in his arms, so Naruto sat her down and she ran off to join a woman with the most vibrant hair he'd seen in a while. Truly, it was much worse than Sakura's. There was a man standing with her, presumably Keika's father.

Sai and Naruto made their way up, and Naruto shook that man's hand. He didn't notice from so far back how hulky he was.

"Thanks so much," the large man said once he released Naruto. "The boss would've killed us if we lost her."

"That explains it," Sai voiced. "I was wondering why she didn't look anything like either of you."

"Sai!" Naruto cried, jabbing him in the ribs a tad too forcefully. "S-sorry about that."

"Oh no," the woman assured him. "It happens quite often."

"Well that's a relief," Naruto laughed, his hallmark grin making itself known.

He didn't see it, but the woman holding Keika gestured over to him when the others weren't looking. The tall man nodded and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Yeah?" Neji asked, more than bored with the whole run of things.

"Could I ask what the little blonde fellow's name is?" Hearing this, Neji made a motion to Naruto and gathered everyone else to go wit with him in the nearby grass again.

"Oh! Sorry! Yeah, totes. My name is-"

Naruto stopped short when his phone rang.

"Sorry," he apologized again. He pulled the little mobile from his pocket and took a look.

Sai could guess from the face he made what it said. "You said you would!" he called over to him.

"Yeah, I know," the blonde half shouted back."Just a second... Hello?"

The other end of the line was silent, so he tried again. "Hello?" He watched out of the corner of his eye as Keika ran off again.

It still took a while, but he heard a response. "N... Naruto?"

"Yeah, who's this?" He actually didn't think that the person was even talking to him.

"Naruto?"

"Can you hear me?" the blonde asked. He had a perfectly good signal, so it wasn't his end.

When he didn't get an answer, he decided it was the other phone. "Okay, well... I'm gonna hang up now..."

He clicked off the line and pocketed the phone again. "So yeah. Like I was saying, my name is Na-!"

Keika had smashed into his legs again, and he bent down to grab her. Once she was secured he tried once more to give his name. As soon as he started though, he was interrupted by a new person.

"Keika!"

"Daddy!" A beautiful smile that could have only belonged to her mother graced her.

"Keika!" the man repeated. "What have I told you? Every blonde person you see isn't him, bonbon..."

"Daddy!" Keika started kicking, so Naruto tried to put her down. When she yelped, he just held onto her a bit tighter. Her father, whom Naruto couldn't really see because Keika was in the way, continued to scold her.

"You confused or what, kid?" Naruto sighed. "Up or down? Me or him?"

Naruto noticed a sudden silence after he had spoken to her. He looked over to his friends, feeling awkward and hoping that someone would have him out of the situation. He was met with a look of shocked terror from everyone, however. The only noise was from other children in the park, forever far away. Keika started kicking wildly, so Naruto let her down finally. He heard her scamper away, but his eyes were glued to the two other adults he'd assumed were Keika's parents. They too, were staring off in a different direction.

"Daddy!" he heard Keika cry. "Daddy! Naruto! Naruto, oui?"

"N... Naruto?"

"Yeah?" the blonde asked, turning to the man who'd addressed him. He was stuck when his eyes landed on he whom Keika called 'daddy.' He didn't know what he'd do when they met up, and he still didn't know after they had. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't even see properly, really. All he saw was him. Him and his daughter. The daughter who Naruto now made sense of with her familiar face. The resemblance was uncanny. It was something he hadn't seen since Mikoto and her son.

It was terrifying.


	4. Welcome

"Keika," the man whispered. "Keika, go sit with Auntie, okay?"

"Oui..." She climbed down and scurried over to the odd couple's spot at a table. Naruto hadn't noticed that they had even moved.

"Naruto?"

Naruto noticed him moving closer, his arm outstretched.

"Naruto..." He closed the distance between them and placed his hand on the scarred cheeks of the tanned man. He slowly moved his thumb back and forth against the darker, slightly indented lines of skin.

"Naru..." His other hand joined him and Naruto looked on, dumbstruck. Two alabaster palms anxiously rubbed at his face, pushed back his hair...

"Oh, God... Naruto!"

Naruto didn't have any say in the matter when he was pulled in to the most spine shattering hug he'd ever been subject to. He was rocked back and forth for a few moments before he was held at arms length again. He felt a few warm spots on his neck. He saw tears on the other man's face and knew where the wetness came from.

"Naruto," the man called, pain in his voice, "you know who I am right?"

He didn't respond.

"You... you remember me, don't you?" There was a silence that seemed to span an eternity.

The man seemed to be at sanity's end when he screamed. "Naruto-!"

Naruto whispered out a name, but only loud enough so that the old stranger could hear it.

The raven nodded. "Yeah... yeah that's me," he sniffed, fresh tears coming to his eyes.

"I..." Naruto felt emotion whirling around in his stomach. He felt nauseous and constipated at the same time. His throat was tight, and his eyes burned. He couldn't move his legs, and his arms felt like lead attached to his shoulders. "You..."

"Yeah?"

"You..." Naruto sniffed as the first evidence of his feelings slipped from his lashes. "You left me..."

The raven reeled back a bit. "No... God, no! That's not what happened!"

"You left me..." the blonde repeated.

"No!" Naruto's old companion shook his head. "No, Naruto, listen! You have to listen!"

"You didn't... You didn't even tell me why!" the whiskered man shouted.

The man with obsidian eyes pulled his long lost friend into another hug. "No... I didn't, but I couldn't! Please believe me; I couldn't!"

"For four years..."

"Naruto, please," the raven sobbed, squeezing him tighter.

Naruto sniffed the tears and snot that betrayed him and pushed the older man away.

"NO!" he cried, viciously wiping his face with his sleeve. He took a deep, shaky breath.

"Naruto-"

"You left me! You left me alone for four fucking years!"

"Don't-"

"NO!" Naruto sobbed. He crashed to the ground, a pain in his chest crippling him. He felt like he'd been torn open with a chainsaw and left to bleed there and die. "No... I don't want you..."

The raven knelt down in front of him and held the head of golden locks up to look at him. "Don't say that, Naruto... Please don't..."

"I don't want you," Naruto repeated slowly, his voice breaking from his choking sobs.

"Naruto, please..."

"I don't want you!" Naruto cried. He tore his head away and released his feelings the best way he knew how. He'd been told not to bottle it up. He'd been taught that emptying it out was the best way to go. Naruto let loose everything: his hatred, his joy, his heartache... He let it all out in one fell swing. He had his eyes shut, but he was lucky enough to knock his old friend squarely in the jaw.

As soon as the man's back touched the hard, earthy ground, Naruto was on his feet leaving from the makeshift park. He could hide. He could just enter a nurse's station and stay there. They would let him. It was his establishment afterall. They couldn't tell him no.

-.-

Naruto sat up, his air coming in short gasps as sweat beaded and dripped in rapid succession from his forehead. Frantically, he looked around. He wasn't in his dorm room, and he wasn't at Kiba's. He stood up, and his head swam with nauseating pain that forced him back to his seat. After a few minutes, he was able to distinguish where he was. He was on a cot at one of the many nurse's posts of Uchiha Amusements.

Naruto took a breath to calm himself. When he was sure that he wouldn't die in doing so, he got to his feet and trudged to the bathroom. Looking up at the tiny mirror, he had to admit that he really looked like shit. His eyes were swollen, and there was a bruise peeking out from under a tuft of hair. He pushed the golden wheat field back and hissed. The bruise was huge, and it seemed to keep going further passed his hairline.

He swore to himself before trying to use the toilet. He was happy to see that he was at least working in that area. When he went to wash his hands, however, he nearly screamed. Both his hands were cut up and torn. Raw skin met his eye upon closer inspection.

Naruto furrowed his brow. Why the hell was he so banged up? He decided that he should do a quick check of his entire body. His knees were skinned, but that was expected after seeing his awful palms. He pulled up his shirt and gasped. He was bruised in several places there as well. He didn't like this mystery one bit.

Just as he was turning to leave and get some answers, he was pushed back against the little sink.

"Hot damn!" someone shouted. "He's awake!"

It took a few seconds to register, but Naruto knew Kiba when he heard the concern in his voice.

"You aren't too sore, are you?" his friend asked, careful when he placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders. Kiba didn't know where he was hurt, and he didn't want to jar him any.

"Nevermind that," Naruto moaned. "What the hell happened to me? Did I get rolled in the parking lot or what?"

Neji appeared in the doorway then. He saw that Naruto was standing and assumed that he was fine. "No. Your clumsy ass can't take a shot to the knees and splattered all over the sidewalk when Kayla ran up to you."

"K... Kayla?" Naruto repeated. "Who's Kayla?"

"You don't remember?" Kiba asked incredulously. "She's the little French girl that went missing."

"Oh no you don't," Naruto barked. "That girl's name was Keika, and I was the one who carried her back!"

Kiba gently held Naruto fast at the cheeks. "Listen to me. She knocked you over. Sai waited with the two of you until Gaara got there to carry _you_ back."

"Kiba," Naruto sighed, "now is not the time. I'm not crazy, okay?"

"Maybe not," Kiba huffed, "but I'm telling you what happened. You've been lying in this nurse's station for the past two hours."

"No," Naruto challenged shaking his head. "No. I came here after I punched that prick in the face."

"Naruto," Kiba soothed, "who are you talking about? You smacked your _head _against concrete, Naruto. Concrete. You were knocked out."

"There's no way I dreamt that!" Naruto cried, tears burning his eyes again. "I wouldn't!"

Kiba sighed and dropped his arms. "Tell me why you're so beat to hell then."

The whiskered man was silent.

"You see?" Kiba asked leadingly. "You fell, Naruto. That's it."

"Kiba."

"Hm?"

"There is no way I dreamt that." Naruto balled his already sore hands into fists, digging his nails into the sensitive, torn skin. "I wouldn't do that to myself. Why are you lying to me?"

"God-! Dammit, Naruto!" Kiba grabbed his friend by the wrist and pulled him out of the tiny bathroom, roughly pushing past Neji in the process. He took the blonde through another set of doors and presented him to their friends. Neji had followed behind them and took his seat once they had arrived. Everyone else stood up.

"You're alright, Naruto?" Gaara asked. He moved forward to examine that dark spot on his forehead. He too hissed when he saw it. "Damn, you did fall hard."

"Believe me now?" Kiba snipped. "You didn't get run over, and you didn't sock anyone. A little girl tripped your sorry ass."

"For real?" Naruto asked the rest of the room, careful to keep his gaze on the floor.

"Yeah," Sai answered. "I even sat with you until Gaara and Neji showed up."

"How'd they know to come then?" Naruto spat.

Sai was offended at how assertive the question was, but he responded, nonetheless. "I got your phone and called Kiba."

Naruto sighed. He ran a hair through his hair as he looked up, cautious not to hit the dark spot there.

"Sorry," he breathed. "It's just... That dream was so real..."

"Whatever happened," Kiba explained, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "that's all it was. A dream. Okay? So calm down."

"For sure," Naruto sighed. He yawned, still a bit tired. He took a survey of and friends to see that they were still just standing there staring about him, sans Neji.

He twiddled his hair a bit before addressing him. "Why are we still just standing here, guys?"

Neji stood up then. "I didn't want to touch you since you were crying and flailing and what have you."

"Oh..."

"Come on," the brunette ordered. "I'll clean you up." He took his blonde buddy by the shoulder and pulled him back into the room with the cot. Apparently, there were cabinets and other containers that Naruto had missed that could have told him he was at the nurse's station right away.

Neji took care to wrap his hands up first with some bandage. He cleaned the sores and applied some anti-bacterial cream before applying the barriers against infection. He asked Naruto to strip down to his boxers and was happily met with compliance. Adhesive bandages worked best for the injuries on his knees, and he just had to look at the other miscellaneous bruises to make sure he hadn't broken anything. Naruto got dressed, and that was that.

"What about this monster on my face?" the blonde cried when he saw that Neji wasn't going to do anything about it.

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Something!" Naruto keened. "I can't go around with this staring at everyone..."

Neji sighed. He dug around in the many cabinets stuffed with medical supplies until he found the handy instrument he needed to shut his friend up.

"A comb?" Naruto asked, slightly offended when the Hyuuga turned back around.

Neji rolled his pale eyes. "Yes, Blondie, a comb. That's all I need." Neji set to combing down one side of Naruto's hair, but it looked stupid with the rest in spikes. Before there was time to receive an imminent protest, Neji flattened out the rest of Naruto's unruly hairdo.

"There," Neji decreed, "you look decent." He preceded to leave wash the comb, put it away, and leave the room. He had to drag a reluctant blonde with him, but he managed. After a few ooh's and aah's, they were out and about again, and everything was just about normal save for Naruto's new hair styling. Thankfully, no one told him that it looked bad or that he needed to fix it back to normal, so he wasn't in too bad of a mood; bumps, bruises, and new hair to boot.

Together, they all rode coasters and other rides designed to nauseate. Naruto sat out a few, what what him being so banged up and all, and Sai sat those ones out with him. It wasn't right to leave someone out on their birthday. It was during one of this sittings that Naruto learned something.

They were at some monster launch coaster, and Naruto opted not to get on at risk of banging his head any more than he had. He took a seat at the entrance, and Sai happily followed him. He was the only one who had gotten sick yet, and he didn't really need it happening again. He sat down next to Naruto and waited for their friends to make it through the line and onto the two minute ride.

"So," Naruto sighed.

"Hm?"

"I _was _dreaming, right?" the blonde ventured. If anyone was going to crack, it was Sai for sure.

"About what?"

"Keika? Or... Kayla?"

Sai nodded. "Yeah... Still, I don't see what the big issue is. So you thought you brought her back, so what?"

Naruto sighed again. "It's just that... Well, in my 'nightmare-'"

"Nightmare?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. It really sucked. But in my 'fantasy world,' she was someone's kid."

Sai let loose a short giggle. "Of course she was. She was only like... five."

"Well, yeah," Naruto reasoned, "but it was someone I knew..."

"Who?"

Naruto scoffed. "Your sorry ass."

"I beg your pardon?" Sai was appalled. Dream or not, he didn't take kindly be being called a sorry ass.

"What?"

"_My_ sorry ass?"

"Oh!" Naruto blushed eight shades of red before he could speak again. "I-I'm sorry! Really! Uhm..." He took a second to absorb the hurt look on Sai's face. With such a frown, his top lip seemed to shrink a bit, and that was when Naruto saw it. That was when he realized the true reason he had been avoiding Sai for so long.

"You..."

"What?"

Naruto blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't crazy. After three tries, the image was still there. A fusion of old memories and new swam in his head. He rushed a hand there to calm himself, careful of the bruise. When holding it didn't work though, Naruto settled to put his head between his knees. It only made a small bit of difference.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked, genuinely worried.

"Yeah," Naruto said miserably. "I'm just a little dizzy..."

Sai gently patted his back just hard enough to have an effect. When he heard a cough, he started rubbing. It wasn't too long before Naruto was sitting back up like a normal person again.

"You sure you're okay?" the raven asked, eyes alight with concern.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "What time is it?"

Sai fished out his phone to check. "Quarter til."

"Til what?" Naruto sighed.

"Five."

"Oh, fuck me," Naruto huffed. He turned too abruptly for Sai to stop him from lying his head in his lap.

"What is it?"

"I'm late for my meds," the blonde moaned. "God... I knew something else was wrong... Maybe that's why it looks like you're-"

Naruto stopped midway through his sentence when he opened his eyes again. There it was. A chilling resemblance to something he once loved and held so dearly to his heart. He wasn't crazy, and it wasn't a lack of medication. That was just the way Sai looked.

And it was killing him.

"It looks like I'm what?" Sai asked, interrupting Naruto's train of thought.

Naruto sighed through his nose. He checked his reservoir of old dozing out tricks for something he hadn't used in a while.

"So kissable."

Sai rolled his eyes. "Real funny," he chided, patting him on the head.

"What?"

"You obviously don't mean it," Sai explained. "You're like a book, Naruto. You're just too easy to read."

"I meant it," the blonde huffed. Since when did anyone shoot down one of his tactics?

"If it makes you feel better, I'll just agree with you."

A pout was the first thing that hit Naruto's mouth. If Sai still had a hand on his forehead, than Naruto was allowed to say whatever the hell he wanted and get away with it.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto demanded. "Any normal person would be all over my face right now."

"And a decent person wouldn't take advantage of a drunk," Sai chuckled.

"I'm not drunk!"

"You might as well be."

"Oh you do not know what you're getting yourself into."

"Naruto," Sai deadpanned. "If you sat up right now, you'd fall over. I really don't think you can threaten me all too well."

Naruto puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. "Yo' just begging for an ass whuppin,' ain't'cha?"

Sai snorted at the old folk accent he threw in there. "No. I'm not. You're just not scary is all, and your seductive tactics most certainly will not work on me."

"I can't believe you're really turning me down!" Naruto cried.

"Really? Why's that?"

"I'm adorable!"

Sai laughed aloud. "Alright then, here." He kissed two of his fingers and smooshed them down onto Naruto's lips.

"The hell was that?"

"Recompense."

"I duly hate you, Dolly."

"Oh, I'm sure," Sai quipped. "But you don't intimidate me."

Naruto sat up slowly but surely. He sat normally on the bench again and gave Sai the best glare he could muster. He worked to get an evil glint in his eye, and he must have done it because Sai looked startled for just a second.

"Why can't you be nice to me?" the blonde moped. "I've been hit with head trauma, and you're doing all you can to degrade me."

"No, no!" Sai put his hands up in an effort to make a point. "It was just banter, I swear!"

"Yeah right," Naruto huffed with a dismal flip of the wrist. "You hate me," he added, closing his eyes for that defeated effect.

Sai pulled a stern face and crossed his arms and legs. "I don't hate you."

"Sure you don't..."

"Naruto." A sigh escaped the pale man as he rested his right elbow on the back of the bench. He rubbed at his temple, trying to deal with his new friend.

"What?"

"What kind of medication are you taking?"

"That's a bit of a personal question." Naruto lost his front then. Playing hurt was one thing. He wasn't going to let someone flat out try to insult him.

"I'm not trying to insult you."

He hadn't realized he said that out loud.

"Really, I'm not," Sai continued. "I'm just trying to make sure this isn't because you're 'late on your meds' like you said."

Naruto eyed him for a few minutes. They didn't talk during that time; Sai just sat normally again with his arms folded across his chest, and Naruto stayed staring at him. He picked up a few of Sai's quips.

He didn't twirl his hair like most people, he pulled on it. When he sighed, he let his bottom lip hang out in a pout. He cleaned his nails often, and he did it using his other nails as tools. When he smoothed out his eyebrows, he did both at the same time with one hand. He wet his lips with his tongue a lot too.

"You nervous?" Naruto finally asked him.

"I'm sorry?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's just that someone I used to know acted a lot like you are now when he was nervous."

Sai rubbed at the back of his head. "Well, of course I'm a bit nervous... Not only is it my first time out with you, but you say you're late on your meds and acting crazy."

"Is that what it is?"

Sai nodded.

"I'm not crazy," Naruto sighed. "Really I'm not. It's just that, when I don't take them, I get a little loopy. It's not withdrawal or anything like that, it's just my brain going back to normal." He said 'normal' with air quotes.

"...Right."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Seriously. I'm fine, scout's honor."

"You were a scout?" Sai asked with a quirked brow.

"No, but it sounds good, doesn't it?"

Sai let loose a chuckle.

"Told you it did."

"Sure," Sai laughed.

"Honestly though?" Naruto leaned in to make sure he had the other man's attention. "I'm not crazy. Really. It's just this crap that Neji has me on to help deal with some stuff that happened a while back. That's all."

"Alright." Sai shrugged. "I believe you."

"Now you believe me?" Naruto snorted. "Yeah. I tell you I'm not crazy, and you take it. I think you're kissable? Never that."

Sai rolled his eyes. "That's because you don't appear to be insane, Naruto. I don't think I'd see you around as often as I do if you were."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Sai stressed.

"And why not the other thing?"

"Is it not obvious?" When Sai got a negative response, he went on. "You haven't kissed me yet."

"You trying to get me to?" Naruto asked. "That was a pretty devilish move."

Sai's pale cheeks were blessed with a lovely shade of rose when he heard that. "N-no! I'm not trying to make you do anything! Really!"

Naruto laughed. "It's alright, man. Seriously, you can't get so worked up all the time when we hang out."

"I'm sorry?"

"What?"

"When we hang out?" Sai repeated.

"That's what I said, right?"

"Well, yes, i-it's just that... I wasn't expecting this to go on longer than tonight..."

"Why not?"

A sigh escaped the raven. "You know why..."

"C'mere."

"Excuse me?"

"Come here," Naruto enunciated.

"Why?"

Naruto just eyed him again. It only took about two seconds for Sai to scoot over.

"What is it?" he asked when he was in his new location.

"Didn't Kiba tell you that you've made it to friend status? I mean really, why would he be so excited if I didn't mean it? What's so hard for you to believe about that?"

Sai shrugged. He pinched at the bridge of his nose and dropped his head a few inches.

"I don't know. I'm not that great with people, as I'm sure you've noticed. To be accepted in one day is a tad bit uncanny."

"Sai."

"Hm?" When he looked up, he was more than shocked. He was expecting Naruto yes, but he wasn't expecting to be met with warm lips dropped upon his. It took him a few seconds, but he did finally react, making it a normal kiss rather than a salute to a statue.

Naruto broke it off after a few seconds, and Sai didn't see why until he caught the blonde's idiot grin aimed somewhere else. Their friends had gotten off the ride, and Kiba was already running for his congratulations.

"Sai," the real man breathed once in earshot, "do you know how many people have gotten kisses from him?"

"No?"

"Four. And two of them are Gaara and myself."

"Okay?"

Kankurou laughed. He extended a hand and waited until Sai took it to speak. "Welcome to our family."


	5. Say what?

_Chapter: 5_

"So," Sai started. He had to stop and swallow past the large block in his throat. The day had finally ended, and it was time to return home so that Naruto could have his evening with Gaara. Neji always carried around Naruto's medication, as a precaution, when they went out. That came in handy, and it pulled Naruto down from the clouds he was in. That was why Sai was so nervous this time around.

"Yeah?" Naruto pressed when his friend suddenly stopped.

"You feeling alright?" Sai ventured. He didn't really know how to approach the subject, and he wanted to be as careful as possible.

"Yeah?" Naruto was confused to say the least. "You okay?"

"Of course," Sai nodded. "I have to be; I'm driving."

"Are you trying to ask me something?" Naruto asked. He'd picked up on Sai's skittish behavior just as soon as Neji had given him his prescription.

"Well," Sai muttered, paying as much as attention to the road as possible to avoid eye contact. "I have to ask if you were serious..."

"Serious about what?"

Sai was sprayed with a blush on his porcelain cheeks. "About what happened at the launch coaster..."

Naruto scrunched up his face in thought. After a while, he couldn't come to any conclusion. "The hell are you talking about?"

A sigh escaped the pale driver. He didn't remember.

"It's nothing," he mumbled, barely audible.

Naruto sighed through his nose. "Look, Sai; I'm a very simple-minded person. You have to be specific with me. I'm sorry!"

Sai sent him a pained look from the driver's seat.

He took an encouraging breath before turning back to the road and going on. "At one of the launch coasters, you kissed me."

"And?"

"Well, you don't remember, so there's no point in-"

"I remember," Naruto huffed. A pout landed on his bottom lip as he crossed his arms. "You just weren't specific enough. I thought you meant the one where you blew chunks all over the place."

"No."

"Well?" Naruto went on. "What about it?"

"At the time," Sai continued, "you were kind of loopy. I guess it was because you hadn't had you're medicine yet. That's what you said anyway."

"Okay?" Naruto really couldn't see where this was going.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Naruto stressed.

"Did you mean it when you kissed me?" Sai finally blurted. It was the best way he knew how to get it out there. He really didn't want to dwell on the subject, and it was ridiculous to sit there beating around the bush with someone who obviously couldn't keep up.

Naruto looked back at his driver. Was that a serious question? Did he honestly think that he couldn't have meant it?

He looked down at his shoes then, a realization hitting at ninety miles an hour. He really couldn't blame him for not taking him seriously, and he could understand the doubt. Who didn't have hidden motives? Who wasn't in it for themselves and themselves only, admittedly or not? He took a few seconds to reconstruct his face before facing his friend again.

With his most winning smile, Naruto said, "I meant it, Sai. I won't say I love you, but I don't just kiss anyone, you know."

Sai gave him a dubious look. "I won't be offended. You might as well have been just hopping off the pipe. I just want to know if you really meant it."

Azure eyes rolled around their sockets. "I really meant it," Naruto huffed. "But if you can't believe a thing I say, I don't think we can be together, my friend."

Sai coughed then. He pulled the car over to the road for a second, and watched in the rear-view mirror as two other vehicles did the same.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Naruto shrugged. "You heard Kank' didn't you? You could call that kiss a proposal, in a lesser sense of course."

Sai looked frightened.

Naruto sighed, rather tired of trying to convince this kid that he really liked him. "Sai. Do you want to be my boyfriend or not? I haven't had a companion in a very, very long time."

"Well... yeah," Sai said, swallowing past the brick again.

"Fantastic." Naruto readjusted himself in his seat before going on. "Try to believe me from now on though? Please?"

"Can I ask you one thing?" Sai posed, pulling out onto the road again.

"Sure." Naruto flipped open his phone to respond to the text that Kiba had sent questioning their well being.

"Why so sudden?"

Naruto was confused.

"I mean, we haven't spoken since who knows when, and you ask me to be your beau after one day out? With friends no less? That doesn't seem odd to you at all?"

Naruto sighed. He knew it was odd. He also knew why he did it, and he wasn't very proud of himself for it. He needed Sai in his life though, at least it felt that way. He had such a striking resemblance, such a parallel personality that Naruto couldn't say no to him. He knew that Sai wasn't the same person, of course not. No one could ever replace the man that once dwelt in the dark reaches of Naruto's heart. But he was a close match. And, though it shamed him, Naruto knew that he couldn't forget his lost love without some help. Seeing that Neji was still writing about him in his thesis papers proved that Naruto couldn't take his loss cold turkey.

"Sai..." Naruto stopped to collect his thoughts. He had to word this correctly, or it was all over. "I know you don't think it's possible. In fact, most of the time it probably isn't. But, me and my last lovely... Well, he used to beat the tar out of me. Then he started molesting me in the hallways and threatening me on the daily basis... Then we started dating, and-"

"What?"

"You're missing the point," Naruto sighed. "We were so in love, Sai. So in love that it hurt. If I woke up in an empty bed, I had to ask Mom if I was still in a relationship. I know it can be hard to trust people, and I know that this seems crazy, but I'm not going to put myself out there with out being sure about it first. You don't have to worry."

Sai let it all sink in before he cleared his throat of the thick emotion that had built up. "Alright. I believe you."

"Good," Naruto breathed. He'd done it. He'd convinced Sai that he really did want to date, and there were no trips. "Do you mind if I nap? I'm still hurting pretty bad from earlier..."

"Of course not," Sai said with a smile.

Naruto didn't waste anytime before falling asleep.

-.-

Naruto woke with a jolt. The only thing that kept him from smashing into the dashboard was his seat belt. Thank God for those. Apparently his frantic arousal scared Sai, and he swerved a bit before staightening out the car again.

"A-are you okay?" Sai asked, concern laced into every syllable.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm fine," Naruto panted. He clutched his chest to try and slow the erratic pace of his poor heart. "Just... let me catch my breath."

Naruto stared dazedly out the window. He knew he needed to calm down or his medication wouldn't mean a damn thing. Once his breathing was under control, he was able to safely rest his forhead against the smooth glass of the window.

"Are you okay?" Sai repeated, still sick with worry.

Naruto nodded, smearing the tinted glass with the sweat on his forehead.

He was not okay.

In fact, he really just wanted to scream right then. While he slept, he was wracked with terrible visions. His earlier fantasies had inspired old memories to rise from the stench of his rotting past. Blood clouded his vision, and screams filled his ears as he watched man after man, women and more women, slaughtered in front of him. Of course, most of them were shot, but he watched so many people have the life drip out of them. He watched as their eyes became blank and soulless. He'd done well to forget that night. He'd done a beautiful job forgetting what Itachi had done, what they had gone through afterward. But seeing that little girl, seeing her all too familiar face, had stirred something in him that had long been put to rest.

He couldn't take it. If this was going to happen every time he went to sleep- if he couldn't rest without the terrifying ghosts of his past hauting him- he wouldn't be able to go on. His coping skills were good, yes, but they did nothing in the face of panic. They couldn't protect him from his subconscious mind. Coping wouldn't cut it in his psyche.

Naruto's hand shot to his mouth.

"Pull over," he managed to get out before the bile that was churning in his stomach was too much to handle. He miraculously got the door open in time to spill his vomit out onto the highway rather than the dashboard. He hurled twice before Kiba came running up. Sai rubbed at his back from his seat, and he continued to do so, even with the feral man questioning him.

"What the hell happened?" he panicked, brushing back Naruto's hair to get a good look at his face. The blonde just smacked him away and braced himself on the armrest mounted to the door. After he threw up a few more times, he offered his hand to be assisted up. Kiba was happy to oblige as Neji made his way to the scene.

"What is this?" the braided man demanded.

"I-I don't know!" Sai admitted. "He was sleeping, and when he woke up he needed to vomit." Pain etched itself into his brow at he watched the blonde struggle back to his seat.

He sat back, eyes closed and breathing heavily. His bangs were matted to his forehead from the sweat. He pushed his hair up and cringed at the contact with the injury there.

"What the hell was that?" he growled.

Kiba scoffed. "You don't remember the huge bruise you got?"

Naruto leaned forward in pain, his teeth grinding against the urge to scream. He pounded at the dashboard, using his free hand to clutch at the unharmed side of his head. Sai was duly frightened by the sight. He felt a swirl of nausea himself as butterflies fluttered about in his intestines. He undid his seat belt and turned the car off finally.

Neji's face was hard when he told Kiba to go get Gaara and then stay in the truck. Naruto was still taking deep breaths through clenched teeth when Gaara showed up. Neji took off his jacket and tossed it onto the roof of the car. He reached around to undo Naruto's seat belt, and he wasn't the least bit phased when a scream finally tore itself from the blonde's throat.

"Neji," Gaara voiced, "what the hell is this?"

"Relapse," was the curt answer he got. Neji lowered the passenger seat and pushed his friend down into it. "Hold him."

Gaara did as he was told, even though he was only able to restrict the blonde at the arms. Naruto started kicking with his feet when he could no longer beat on anything with fists.

"Relapse into what, Hyuuga?" Gaara demanded. Both of them seemed to forget the frightened man in the driver's seat.

"Remember what I told you about his conscience? Remember what I told you about his ability to suppress?"

"Yeah?"

"And do you remember two distinct people?"

Gaara nodded.

"Well," Neji grumbled, rolling up his sleeves, "one of them is coming back."

Gaara had to swallow the shock he was choking on. He was forced back on track when Naruto's back arched up from the seat.

"Is there anything to do?" the redhead asked, clawing for any way to help his friend.

"Just hold him down!" Neji barked. "You!" he said pointing at Sai. "Hold his legs before he hurts himself."

Sai did as he was told. It only took a few seconds before Neji was straddling Naruto's trunk, careful not to press against his chest and delay any necessary breathing. He grabbed Naruto's head and did his best to keep it still.

One final scream erupted from his mouth, bearing his fang-like teeth to the world and shutting off his conscience mind. His eyes snapped open, jumping from each face that stared down at him. His breath still came in choppy gasps, and the ceiling light seemed to be irritating him. He used all the strength he had to pry an arm free to shield himself from it.

"N...naruto?" Sai called to the distressed man under him.

There was a pregnant silence that filled the tiny car with awkward uncertainty. Naruto lifted his elbow to allow one eye to peek out at the man holding his legs down. Sai was chilled to the bone by the stare that he was receiving. Those eyes were so cold and full of malice that they stole his breath away. He remained frozen under that icy gaze until the blonde finally uttered his first words since the fit.

"You sure as hell aren't Uchiha," he ground out in a voice that sounded much nastier than the kindhearted man Sai had come to know.

Neji let loose an audible gasp.

Icy blue eyes scanned and finally stopped on a set of sea-green ones. A devilish smile graced the blonde lips as he caught sight of the insomniac. "Hey there, Rings," he said, throwing on a kissy face with a wink.

Gaara scrunched up his face in disgust. He did not miss seeing this guy after a certain someone's disappearance. He was the main reason Neji put Naruto on his medication. Gaara could not stand his ass. Gaara let go and wiped his hands on his pants feeling dirty.

"Well that wasn't very nice," the blonde pouted. He sat up, causing Neji to slide down into his lap with the effort. "Well hey there, pretty boy."

"Back off," Gaara growled. "Hyuuga's mine now."

"Well, I don't see him sitting on your lap," the whiskered man teased, wrapping his arms around Neji's waist and resting his head on the pale man's chest.

Neji scoffed. "Get off of me," he grunted, clambering from his position.

"Well, seeing how we've got new couples, who wants to tell me who this pansy is?"

Sai tried to swallow past the bundle of nerves locked behind his Adam's apple, but his throat was made entirely of sand paper, and his saliva was dust. He managed to choke something out though.

"S-sai."

"Pleasure to meet you," the blonde said, extending a hand. "The name's Kityasha."

"Kityasha?" Sai repeated, taking the hand in his. It still felt like Naruto, and it still looked like him, but this certainly wasn't his character. "I'm sorry, I was under the impression that your name was 'Naruto?'"

The man in the passenger seat sighed as he clicked open the glove box in search of a rubber band. He found a fat red one and promptly tied up his hair. "Obviously, you've been kept out of the loop."

"I'm warning you," Gaara started.

"Please, tell me what you're going to do." Icy eyes locked onto him, daring the redhead to make a move. When one didn't come, he turned his attention to Sai.

"Well, I'm not Naruto."

"Obviously," Sai agreed.

"I am Kityasha. His lustful, fiery, hotheaded third."

"I'm sorry?" Sai blinked in confusion.

Neji decided he'd take things over then. "Sai. There's something you need to know if you're gonna be with us. In his past, Naruto has suffered some trauma. Horrible, agonizing trauma. Things that we could never even imagine. Because of this, his mind has created two safe havens for him. Kityasha is, as you can tell, much more aggressive. He comes around when Naruto simply cannot handle a situation. The other one, Nikko, comes around when he's spiraled into a depression, or he's confronted with something truly disturbing."

"Wh... what the hell happened to him?" Sai demanded.

Neji was a little shocked that he was more worried about his past rather than his condition. "That's none of my business to tell. I don't even know the whole story, and I'm his therapist."

Gaara nodded. "He hasn't told anyone of us all of it. There are only two people he ever trusted to know that, and they-"

"That's right!" the forgotten blonde exclaimed. "They ran away, didn't they?"

"Yes, that's right," Neji answered.

The whiskered man sighed. "Well that sucks. I get Uchiha, and he bails. Then _someone _shuts me away for-fucking-_ever _with some happy little pills."

"Please," Neji sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Not right now, Kit."

Gaara sent him a look. Neji missed it.

The man yawned and bared his fangs once more. "So what the hell happened? Why am I here all the sudden?"

Neji shrugged. "I plan on finding out as soon as you leave."

"Smartass." A sigh pulled itself from deep within him, however, as he removed the rubber band and placed it on his wrist. "Invest in some real hair ties for me then. I'm sure I'll be back." He winked at Neji then, but Naruto was an empty shell before the Hyuuga could say anything.

Sai decided to speak up again. "Wh... what am I supposed to do?"

"Oh..." Neji twirled his hair a bit at the bottom of his braid. "I'm sure he'll understand if you don't want to stay with him. He's used to it, you know? And-"

"No!" Sai shook his head. "No, I mean, how do I take care of him?"

Gaara sent a downward stare at the man on the other side of the car. Was he serious? Did he really think he could handle such a complex relationship?

"You don't take care of him," the redhead spat. "You just make sure Naruto doesn't get into trouble with these other personas of his. That's all."

"Do I... do I tell him anything?"

Neji shook his head. "He doesn't like hearing about it. They leave him clues that they've been around anyway," he gestured to the rubber band, "so there's no need. Half the time he calls them up himself. That's what you need to watch for."

"O-oh..."

"Yeah," Gaara sniffed. "If he starts going Nikko on your ass for no reason? That's a hint he's mad. If it's Kit_yasha_, he's sad." He said 'yasha' with a strange emphasis and sent a ray of daggers at his boyfriend.

"Yes I know, you don't like me calling him Kit. Get over it," Neji huffed. To Sai, he said, "Just strap him back in, and we'll keep on going like we're supposed to. Okay?"

Sai nodded and did as he was told.

"Sai?" Neji called. Gaara had already walked off, so he had to be fast.

"Yes?"

"Don't be too freaked out, okay?" Neji encouraged. "It's not as bad as it seems. He isn't crazy. He's just been very unfortunate, and he's troubled by it. That's all."

Sai nodded as Neji shut the door. He started the Benz back up and began to head back to campus. Naruto didn't wake up until they were nearly there. He yawned as they drove though the gate of the school, but he wasn't truly awake until they had parked in front of his dorm.

"That was the fastest car ride I've ever taken," he muttered, stretching behind his seat belt. When he slapped his hands down on the dashboard, something red caught his eye.

"Glad to see you're alive," Sai chuckled from next to him.

"...Yeah."

"Here, let me get that," the raven offered as he got out of the car. He made his way over to open Naruto's door and help him out.

"Though I appreciate the effort," the blonde giggled, "I'm not a woman, Sai."

"Oh, I know! You've just been asleep for so long, I thought you might be a little groggy is all."

"Thanks." It was true, he did feel a little groggy, and his legs were kind of related to jelly. Maybe.

"Here, I'll walk you up," Sai said as he put his arm around the blonde's waist. Naruto put his arm over Sai's shoulder and allowed him to walk him to his room. The steps were tricky, but they made it without spilling over on the ground. At the front door of the dorm, Naruto had to fish for his keys (Sai would have opened it, but his fob was for the other side of the building). They were somewhere in his possession, he just couldn't remember where. He finally found them deep in his back pocket. He presented the fob and was let it.

"I got it from here, thanks," Naruto smiled.

Sai nodded and started the trek to his own room.

"I don't even get a goodnight kiss?" the blonde pouted from his spot by the door. He was on his way up the steps to his room, so Sai had to climb a bit to reach him. He left the lightest of pecks on Naruto's lips before heading back down the stairs to his room on the first floor. Naruto smiled to himself before turning to head over to his own room.

"Good ol' two-oh-two," he sighed as he fit the key in the lock. He pushed the door open and placed a wedge in the jamb so Gaara could come in like he knew he was going to. In about two minutes, the insomniac had appeared.

"You have fun?"

"Did he see it?" Naruto asked panicked.

"See what?" Gaara asked, arching his hairless brow.

Naruto brandished the red rubber band adorning his wrist. "It's been a long time, but I haven't forgotten about them!"

Gaara sighed, kicking the wedge from the door. When it clicked behind him, he took a seat at the desk. "Yeah, he saw it. Neji and I were there too."

Naruto buried his face in his hands. "God... how bad was it?"

Gaara shook his head. "It wasn't. He was very civil. Confused, but civil. He even left when Neji asked him to."

"Really?"

The redhead nodded. "He found it appropriate to explain the situation to Sai, though, so he knows about it, Nikko included."

Naruto sighed, hanging his head.

"You alright?"

"How did he take it?"

"What?"

"Sai. How did he take it all?"

"Oh..." Gaara rubbed at the back of his neck in an effort to seem casual. "He was fine, promise. He was more worried about you being troubled than anything. Really. Even when Kityasha said something about... that other guy."

"That other guy?" Naruto repeated, clearly confused.

"Uhm... Uchiha..."

"Oh..."

They passed a few moments in silence before Gaara felt it was becoming uncomfortable. "So, you gonna get changed, or what?"

"Oh, right!" Naruto perked up instantly with the subject change. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Just dress a bit nicer than that, please."

"Be fair," Naruto sighed as he stood to make his way to the closet.

"Just throw on a button down, please?" Gaara scoffed. "It's not so formal as all that, I promise."

"You know," Naruto whined as he searched for a shirt that matched the description, "it is my birthday. You're being rather rude. Not to mention that no one has even wished me a happy day!"

"Naruto. You're twenty years old. It shouldn't be so serious that people tell you 'happy birthday.'"

Naruto stuck out his tongue before pulling off his shirt. It dropped onto the floor, and he kicked it into a corner to be taken care of later.

"You're disgusting."

"So sorry," the blonde piped as he began buttoning his front. "Though, I seriously doubt it's going to mold overnight. It'll be fine."

Naruto took a look at himself in his mirror. He didn't like the fact that his hair was tousled rather than spiked. And he didn't like the fact that if he spiked it, it would show off that lovely bruise of his. Reluctantly, he got his hairbrush from under the bed and pulled the dust off of it before brushing down his locks. Once again, he was reminded that he needed a hair cut.

"Alright, I'm ready," he sighed, turning away from the mirror. For some reason, he'd decided to grab the shirt that he'd worn for the semi-formal he hosted senior year. One wouldn't think that it mattered, but that particular shirt happened to have a golden trim on it. It was nice, but it was flashy. Gaara figured that it would be alright thought, and it wouldn't really distract anyone. Or too many people at least.

"Decent enough," the redhead sighed. "Let's head out."

"You're not going to change?"

Gaara shook his head. "I don't need to. I've been dressed decently all day. I just had a jacket on is all."

Naruto took a quick look at the black satin shirt shrugged. It seemed legit enough. Gaara had a tendency to wear his bike jacket whenever he went out simply because he didn't want to put it down and lose it.

With nothing more to say, the two friends left the room. Naruto made sure to lock it before pocketing his keys and following his buddy down the stairs. He was surprised when they didn't pick up Neji on the way, but he didn't have time to complain as the night air slapped him across the face.

"Aw, man!" he cried. "Please tell me we're at least going to a building?"

Gaara nodded as he threw an arm over his friend's shoulders. Naruto crossed his arms and buried his head into the base of Gaara's arm and let him lead him to their destination.

He shook off his shivers when Gaara let him go finally. Naruto lit up when he saw where they were.

"Oh, hell yeah!" the blonde cheered. "I thought we'd have missed all the shows, by now!"

"Naruto," Gaara sighed from next to him as he turned in their tickets, "why would Kankurou go through all the prep time of getting dolled up if he wasn't going to make the program?"

They were shown to their seats before Naruto replied.

"Sorry," he spat, "but I'm so used to seeing him in it, I didn't think anything of it."

"Yes, I'm sure," Gaara sighed, throwing an arm over the back of Naruto's seat. "But hush now, the show is starting."

It honestly was. The lights had dimmed, and the speaker had even come out to do his part before the curtain was pulled. Throughout the whole first act, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why it was that he had to dress up. He'd been to plenty of the shows before, but never once was he told that he couldn't wear whatever he wanted. He also didn't ever remember seeing anything like what he saw in the program. On stage, he noticed that two people, a man and woman, seemed to lose their children, and, whilst looking for them, managed to meet and team up for a group effort.

The whole first act was dedicated to them slowing feeling a mutual attraction grow between them. At the end of the act, they had found their missing children. Of course, theses children weren't shown to the audience, so no one knew what they looked like yet.

"Gaara," Naruto started as the curtain drew, "what is this?"

"Just watch it."

So he did. Apparently, they were both little boys who'd been exploring the woods together and kindled an amazing friendship in that short half hour. They wanted to see each other again, so their parents of course had to make the arrangements so that their little boys weren't heartbroken. They decided to meet at the woman's house finally since the man had deemed his small apartment unworthy. They seemed to really chat it up while their kids played outside. Once the woman, Sally, had finally finished dinner, she sent the man, Mark, out to get the boys. Once again, they were missing.

As the curtain drew, Naruto decided it was his time to speak again.

"Gaara, these kids seem to go missing quite a bit. And I still haven't seen them."

Gaara just rolled his eyes.

Sally and Mark called the police to alert them of the situation. The man on the phone said they'd send an officer down as soon as they could. Once that man finally showed up, Sally and Mark gave descriptions of their boys.

Sally was first. "He's got blonde hair and blue eyes. He plays outside a lot, so I guess you'd say he has a tan."

Mark gave his description shortly after. "He's got red hair, a lot like mine. And green eyes!"

"Any distinguishing marks?"

Both parents seemed to stutter and fumble their words together, so it didn't help much. Put out, Sally looked into the audience and gasped. "There they are!"

When she pointed, Naruto was blinded by the horrible search light that was dropped on him.

He heard her scream, "What _is_ that?" before he felt that he'd fallen from his seat. He was not happy when he realized that he had, in fact, been lifted from his spot next to Gaara. He looked down and saw gloved hands around his chest. An the audience. Half of it.

"Holy shit!" he cried, grabbing tightly onto whoever had him.

"It's a demon!" Mark shouted from the stage. "A purple demon! Quick, shoot it down!"

Naruto heard something that sounded like gunshots just before he felt that he was plummeting to the ground. He screamed as they made a speedy descent, but his cry was cut short when he was jerked to a stop. He opened the eyes that he didn't know he'd been closing to see twelve lovely faces staring back at him. They all seemed to be laughing too.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Naruto decided to relax then and realized that he could touch the ground once more. When he was on stable feet, he turned to see a grinning Kankurou all done up as a 'demon,' bat wings and all. Naruto smiled before punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"You ass!" he cried before turning back to his friends. "And thanks guys. Yeah, I almost shit myself, but thanks!" He couldn't help but laugh along with all of the guffaws he heard.

"So what is this?" he asked once they'd calmed down. "Obviously, the audience is in on it, so I know this isn't how the show goes normally."

"Of course not," Kiba scoffed. "You know the hell we went through getting clearance for that stunt without you being in a harness? God!"

Naruto laughed again. "So seriously, what the hell?"

"It's your birthday party!" Sakura cried. She grabbed her old friend by the wrist and pulled him into the ballroom across from the theater.

It was some party alright.

* * *

look who's back! =D bet you guys forgot allll about them lol

and the fact that it's Naruto's birthday in this thing XD


	6. He's here

Oh man. Sorry it took sooo long guys D: I have been soooo overrun with school and such. Anyway, here it is! Chapter six! ((The funny thing, is that I had a dream I had already posted it XD sorry!)) There's a question for you at the end. Also, ignore my use of internet memes lol I usually take them out :P  
_

* * *

_

Naruto took in the ballroom as he entered with Sakura. He was rather surprised by the effort that he saw was put into this celebration for him. There were tables stacked with gifts, a dance floor coupled with lights, and there were several televisions hooked up to various game systems. People were already waiting inside, and he got the happy birthdays he thought had been forgotten.

After being greeted by just about everyone in the room, he saw it. He saw the most wonderful cake that he'd ever laid eyes on. It was massive, and beautifully decorated. It was covered in white frosting, but he was sure it was a yellow cake on the inside. There were little flowers and swirls, and his name was painted across the middle layer (there were three in total) in orange. On the very top, along with a "20" candle, was a picture. It was an old one from high school, sophomore year in fact. He was in the middle, of course, Kiba and Sakura on either side, and all of their other friends were huddled around.

A smile forced its way to his lips when he spotted a certain someone located just under his head in the picture. He remembered taking it then. It was right after the school pool had opened. Sasuke was still around then, and Naruto had dragged him down there for a few laps at least. He wasn't really surprised to see everyone else, but apparently Sakura had been. She grabbed a camera as soon as she could and demanded a picture. Sasuke and Gaara hadn't even smiled.

Naruto felt a tug in his chest and forced himself to look away. He took a calming sigh before stepping away to find one of his besties. Hinata was the first one he reached. She was busy talking with Lee, so she hadn't even noticed the blonde sneaking up. Had life proven fair, he could have caught her with a surprise hug. Lee, of course, prevented that.

"Naruto, my friend!" he cried in excitement. He'd grown his hair out a bit since high school, so he'd started braiding it again like when he was a kid. "How is this glorious day fairing for you so far?"

Hinata turned around just as the blonde would have enclosed her in his arms. Instead, he landed snuggly in her bosom with his arms around her waist.

"N-naruto?" she gasped as the rosiest of tinges graced her cheeks.

"Naruto!" Lee screeched. "How could you? Even if it is your birthday, I do not approve of this conduct with my-"

Hinata slapped lightly has his wrist. "Hush, Lee. N-naruto's not like that, right?"

Naruto managed to free himself and breathe then. "Of course not!" he sighed. "When have I ever been known to cheat on someone?" he added as he shook his head to clear the dizziness.

"W-what?" Hinata's hands flew to her mouth from the outburst. "You're d-dating someone?"

Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck. That wasn't how he'd planned on telling people.

"Well, yeah," he winced. "It kinda happened today though, so it's not really a secret, per se, so don't get mad. It's very new."

"W-who is it?" the busty recluse gasped. She'd beaten down her stutter a long time ago, but when she was truly excited, it had a tendency to reappear. That was why Naruto felt the need to just answer all of her questions, lest he wanted her to hyperventilate.

"If you can keep a secret," the blonde whispered, cupping his hand to her ear, "it's that fruit, Sai."

"D-don't lie!" she gushed.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not lying; it really is Sai."

"Well then, where is he?" the pale woman demanded. "It is a must that I let him know how wonderful he is for taking you up."

"You know," the whiskered man moped, "you're the reason I still have self-esteem issues."

"Shush! Come on, Lee," she said, looping their arms together. She stood waiting for Naruto to lead them away.

He sighed once more before turning to find Kiba to possibly redirect him. He was delighted to at least run into Kankurou who told him that Sai was talking with Neji and Gaara over at the DJ's booth.

As he made his way over, Naruto didn't like the vibe that was coming from what he could see. Gaara was leaned up against the booth, and Neji was calmly nestled against his chest. They never did well as a couple in public. As for Sai, he seemed far too intent on whatever Neji was saying. Sure, he wasn't an ass, but no one nodded that often during a normal conversation outside of the classroom or politics. Something was up, and he was pretty sure he knew what it was.

However, Naruto was not the kind of person to screw things up. Making sure to quiet his friends, especially Lee, the blonde proceeded to sneak up on his new friend. He tip-toed, arms up, ready to pounce, as he crept closer. He descended in one swoop and closed his arms as tightly as he could. But he was rather shocked to find that the raven had managed to turn and capture his lips, forcing it into a lovers' embrace.

Naruto had to chuckle when they pulled apart.

"Someone's agile," the blonde crooned.

"Mm... Like a cat," Sai added, slipping his arms around Naruto's neck.

The whiskered man tried to pull back, but the hold at the nape of his neck was too strong. Sai made sure that he didn't get anywhere before standing on his toes to whisper.

"I guess that makes you uncomfortable, but I've been told so on several occasions."

Naruto craned his neck to look at the pale male in his arms, and Sai saw the question in his eyes.

"I'm not so promiscuous," he giggled. "I'm a yoga instructor over the summer. Please, try not to recoil from everything I say?" he added with a smile.

Naruto sighed and kissed his cheek. "I won't."

Apparently Sai was more like the old Uchiha than he thought. Naruto sighed as he pushed the thought further into the recesses of his mind. He turned, keeping an arm around Sai's waist, and introduced his friends.

"Guys, this is Sai. Sai, these are my friends Hinata and Lee, her boyfriend."

"Hello," Sai greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," Hinata returned with a tiny wave. "Well, you must be a wonderful man."

"What makes you think so?" the raven asked with a tilt of the head.

"Well, he's only seriously dated one person," Hinata offered. "He swore to stay asexual forever."

"Whaaat?" Naruto dragged out. "Hinata, you make me sound like a freak!"

Lee snickered from next to her. "Miss Hinata does not lie, Naruto. You know that."

"But asexual?" Naruto gawked. "Who says that? Really?"

The soft chuckle Naruto heard behind him was enough to make him turn around. He'd actually forgotten that Neji and Gaara were there, so he felt obligated to speak.

"Hey guys," he started, "what's up with the PDA all of the sudden?"

Neji had been happily engaged in close range whispers between his redhead and himself before he'd been interrupted. He turned to his friend and smirked. "You just never noticed."

"Pfft!" Naruto waved a hand at them as if to dismiss the idea. "Please. You guys have never engaged; you're no exhibitionists."

Neji rolled his eyes. "I'm quite serious. You do know he braids my hair, right? And I take care of his cramps."

"Cramps?" Naruto asked. "Does he menstruate now?"

Lee blushed, and Sai snorted.

"No," Neji scoffed. "You know he doesn't sleep. He gets stiff from just staying still all night."

"Why not go for a walk?" Hinata suggested.

Gaara nestled his face down into Neji's hair. "I like knowing that he's okay through the night."

"Baaaarrf," Naruto cringed and stuck out his tongue in disgust. "I am so done with you guys. C'mon, Sai. You can meet my other, normal friends."

Neji blew him a quick raspberry before turning to hug his boyfriend properly. "You're just jealous because you don't have a tall, dark, and mysterious."

"Maybe you forgot, Hyuuga, but I qualify as one of those," Naruto scoffed. "And I have a mini-you on my arm; he's just nicer to look at."

Neji flipped him off before he'd made it out of sight.

As they began weaving through people, Naruto noticed that Sai hadn't been speaking.

"You alright?"

Sai stared off for a bit before giving Naruto his attention. "You really think I'm a mini-Neji?"

"Of course not," Naruto sighed, squeezing him tighter.

"Good. Because Neji's a prude."

Naruto winced inwardly. The fingers of his free hand curled a bit, but it wasn't long before he let them relax. He needed to learn not to let everything Sai said get to him. Even if it did sound like something his lost love would say, he couldn't keep comparing Sai to him. It wasn't fair, and it was unrealistic. He didn't want to completely disregard Sai if he suddenly said something that was Sasuke's complete opposite. He was already wrong for what he was doing, and he didn't want it any worse by wasting Sai's time entirely.

"Hey, Dolly," he called, shaking the smaller man a bit.

"Hm?"

"Do I remind you of anyone?"

Sai seemed to lapse into thought for a while. He even furrowed his brow in a very pensive manner. Coming to his conclusion, he patted Naruto's hand placed on his hip. "No. You're rather unique actually."

"Truly?"

Sai turned to look up at him, worry in his eyes. "Yes, truly. Why?"

Naruto stared back down into those obsidian eyes. He blinked once and saw a vey familiar fringe of hair frame the porcelain man's face. Naruto's lip trembled, not wanting it to go away. He was gone, Naruto knew that. He couldn't change it, and he had to live with the fact that he wasn't to see him ever again.

"N-naruto?" Sai stammered. He thought he saw tears coming to the blonde's eyes and reached up to cradle the tanned face in his hands. "Are you alright?"

Naruto tried to blink away the rebel tear that he felt threatening to leave him. His lashes only spurred it on, however, and it sailed sadly down his face. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Sai: normal, no frame of fringe Sai. He knew it shouldn't have, but losing that image made Naruto's heart ache like it'd been cracked down the middle.

"Naruto," Sai called, using his thumb to wipe away the salty liquid, "what's wrong?"

Naruto used his hands to cover the smaller ones of his face. He gently grasped the fingers and pulled them down, holding them to his chest.

"Sai... I have to tell you something..."

A wrinkle formed on Sai's forehead as his eyebrows knit together in concern. "What is it?"

Naruto sniffed, trying to contain himself. He really didn't want to start bawling in the middle of his birthday party- Lesley Gore be damned.

"Sai... I really don't know if I can do this," the blonde whimpered. "It's wrong, and it's unfair, and-"

"Is it because I look like him?" Sai asked. A melancholy smile met Naruto when he could see through his curtain of tears again.

"Wh... what are you talking about?"

Sai shook his head. "Naruto, I'm not an idiot. The first thing that other part of you said was that I wasn't Uchiha."

Naruto's tears were renewed as he pulled the smaller man into a hug. "I'm so sorry. Honestly, I never should have done this and-"

"I'm fine," Sai assured him, patting his arm. Naruto loosed his hold to look squarely at the little man. "Really. It wasn't so hard to figure out, and I've been talking to Neji and Gaara about it. It really is okay."

Naruto covered his face with his hands. "It is not okay!" he barked.

Sai reached up to wrap his arms around the troubled man's neck. "Naruto. It's fine. I promise you. Just don't call me Sasuke, please?"

"D... did I do that?" Naruto asked, ashamed as he dropped his hands to circle Sai's waist.

The raven shook his head. "Of course not. I'm just saying not to let it happen is all."

Naruto nodded. He hadn't noticed until then that Sai had coerced him into dancing. There were even other people around them. Naruto was all too grateful to have someone so understanding with him. And unlike most people, he didn't refer to Kityasha as a different person. He said that he had been a part of Naruto. That was something worth recognition.

"You truly are wonderful," he whispered, pulling Sai closer. "I just want you to know that."

"Thanks," Sai giggled.

When the dance ended, the PA system clicked, and a certain strawberry blonde came on. "It's time for cake!" she cheered. "Let's sing everybody!"

Naruto could only grin as he was directed toward his cake again while everyone sang "Happy Birthday." It turned out to be a great one after all.

-.-

Spring had finally broken through the cold cracks of the college campus. Naruto and Sai had their tiffs, but they were still holding things together. Now that spring break was coming up, they were all too happy to think about where they wanted to go. After the anatomy professor had dismissed class, Sai leaned over the division of rows to be a close as he could to the blonde in front of him.

"So... ?"

"So what?" Naruto asked coyly. He couldn't help but smirk as he stowed his books back in his bag.

"So what?" Sai droned. He slinked over the seats to sidle up against the larger man. "You know what..."

"Nope," Naruto teased.

"Florida?" Sai whined, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and pressing his face against his shoulder.

"Break in Florida?"

"Of course..."

Naruto huffed out a sigh. "Look, Dolly, I already told you... What with the money situation-"

"Okay..." Sai stretched so that he could managed to place a kiss on one of the scarred cheeks. "Where are we going then?"

"Well after we all go to Miami-"

"What?"

"- I'm taking you to Florence."

"A... are you serious?" Sai gawked. Sai's mouth hung agape when Naruto pulled out two tickets from his bag.

Naruto tipped it shut after he put them back. "You don't want to catch flies."

Sai regained his motor skills then and latched on as tightly as he could. "You are so amazing," he gushed. "I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do," Naruto assured him. "You put up with me and everything else I come with."

Sai's hold loosened a bit when he heard that. "You know your condition has nothing to do with us."

Naruto sighed. "I know, but it has to play a factor somewhere..."

"Of course it does," the raven crooned. "It makes me love you even more."

"Oh please," Naruto laughed with a roll of the eyes. "Those two are just... You don't find it odd that someone has to find a new medication for it?"

Sai jostled him a bit. "So what? Nikko and Kit are two very important parts of you."

Naruto leaned over to press his lips to a pale cheek. "Thank you. Now stop kissing my ass, and let's go."

"Go where?" Sai asked as he packed his things up better.

"We have lunch scheduled with our party, of course."

"Oh, right." Sai clambered back over the seats to make sure he'd gotten everything of his before following Naruto out of the lecture hall. With his messenger bag swung over his left shoulder, he was able to snuggle up and latch onto the blonde's arm.

"You okay?" the tanned man asked.

"You're just so wonderful," the raven cooed. "It really is gonna suck when we split, you know?"

Naruto furrowed his brow in thought. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, I really like being with you and-"

Naruto shook his head. "No, I mean why would you say 'when we split?'"

Sai rolled his eyes. "Naruto. Maybe you forgot, but we are in college. These relationships usually don't last."

"Sai. Maybe you forgot, but our two friends met four years ago, just about, and they're married. That was high school."

"Let's be realistic, Foxy." Sai loosened his grip and gently rubbed Naruto's arm through his sweatshirt. "We both know you didn't magically fall in love with me, and we both know that it's still not there. I'm not going to make you commit to something that you don't want."

"Must you always be so pessimistic?" Naruto sighed. "Really, Dolly, I don't plan on leaving any time soon."

"Sure," Sai shrugged. "I'm just saying that when you do, I'm going to miss it is all."

Naruto shook his head. "You're an idiot. Did you know that?"

"You're the only one who tells me so," Sai giggled. "Don't be mad because I'm realistic though. Honestly, what would you do if that guy showed up?"

"That guy?" Naruto scoffed. "Bust him in the chops most likely."

"Hm."

"What was that for?"

Sai's eyes cut away quickly. "I would assume you'd be happy to see him."

Naruto adjusted the strap on his shoulder. "Well.. you might be right..."

"Oh?"

Naruto nodded as he let a sigh leak out. "Yeah... I really don't know anymore." He nudged Sai off of his arm and took his hand instead.

"Well... what if we met up with everyone today, and he was there?"

"I highly doubt that would happen."

"But what if it did?" Sai insisted.

"Gaara would probably kill him before we even got there, so I'd be working with a corpse."

Sai sucked his teeth. "I'm serious."

"Dolly, I really don't know..."

"Truly?"

"Truly," Naruto sighed. "Let's not mess up my brain right now, yeah? I've been third party free for a week now."

"Of course," Sai agreed, slipping his hand from Naruto's in order to give him a side hug.

Naruto ruffled his hair in retaliation, knowing how much Sai hated it. The smaller man grumbled as he shook out the disturbances and fingered through his hair. Together, they walked through the dining hall doors to meet their usual lunch band.

"Hey, hey!" Kiba called, jumping from his ever predictable seat. The sudden lift almost toppled Kankurou and the chair.

Naruto put his hands up to hold back his friend. "You okay, buddy? Or have you finally gone rabid?"

"Yeah, real nice," Kiba tsked. "Seriously though? You will never guess what!"

"Kankurou is immune to fleas?"

Kiba shook his head. "Ass. No, that's not it!"

"Please, tell us," Sai droned. "We are dying from the suspense."

Kiba shot him a sour look before wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. He tipped his head to whisper in the blonde's ear, keeping his eye on the seething raven beside them. He made a point to growl when Naruto's face lit up after the secret.

"No way!"

"Yeah, mans!"

"Dude! Does Kank' know?"

Kiba sadly shook his head.

"Kankurou, dude, guess what?"

"What is it?" the tan brunette asked.

"Hana is coming to visit!" Naruto said in a scratchy voice.

Kankurou just stared back at him, hatred seeping from his every pore. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

"What?" Naruto reached over to poke his friend in the head. "You no likey Hana-na-na?"

Kankurou bitterly swiped the intruding hand away.

"Not even," he sighed. "She freakin' hates me..."

"Does not," Kiba scoffed.

"Does to!" the older man retaliated, leaning in for emphasis.

"Does not!" Kiba also leaned in to sneer.

"Does to times ten!"

Naruto sighed as he pulled Kiba back to a proper standing position.

The feral man stuck his tongue out.

"What is this?" Naruto grumbled.

"I don't even..." Gaara finished.

Naruto turned when he heard the voice. "Yo, where you guys been?"

Gaara raised his brow. Holding up his shake, he tipped it to point at Neji who had a Coke, some fries, and a cheeseburger.

"Duh," Sai breathed, nudging him.

"Hey," Naruto defended himself. "How often do we actually eat at lunch?"

Gaara proceeded to take his seat. Neji followed and happily indulged himself in his burger.

"So what's the deal on Miami?" Gaara asked sipping his thick beverage through a wide straw.

"Ah!" Sai cried. "Am I the only one who didn't know?"

"That's why they're called surprises," the redhead chided.

Naruto sent Gaara his most scathing glare, and the insomniac just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," the blonde began, "it's still on. You don't owe me anything, and I made sure that everyone is sitting with who they want."

"Good deal," Kankurou piped after he'd finally gotten Kiba back into his lap. "Sakura and the rest of them are meeting us there, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto assured him. "I booked them an early fight since they were free a whole week before us."

Kankurou nodded. After a few seconds, he asked his most burning question. "Guys, is Hana really coming? Or are you just tryna fuck with me?"

"Nah, she's coming, babe," Kiba said patting the hand over his navel. "It'll only be for a few days."

An anguished groan pulled itself from the theater major's throat. He buried his face into his husband's back and shouted.

Kiba shuddered. "That felt so odd, babe. It was all hot and moist and it took up so much space and ugh!"

"That's not what your penis thinks," the miserable man bit back.

The table couldn't help but laugh at the look of queasy embarrassment Kiba radiated. This proved problematic when chewed potato spewed from Neji's mouth. It wasn't much better seeing Gaara squirt vanilla milkshake from his nose.

"Oh man, Stripes!" Naruto snorted. "Take care of that!"

"You guys suck ass." Gaara clawed for a fistful of napkins and was quick to wipe himself clean. "I don't think I want to travel with you."

"Lies!" Naruto cried in mock dismay. He locked Gaara under his arm when the shorter man tried to stand up. "You're going Subakuno."

Gaara sighed. "Damn it all, Uzumaki."

"Are you coming?"

"Idiot!"

"Say you are!"

"Naruto, I'm not."

"Say it," the blonde threatened, tightening his hold.

"You know I'm going to come with you guys, shit." The redhead rubbed sourly at his neck once he was released. "God. I hate that you've gotten taller than me. You're such a prick."

"You don't mean it," Naruto cooed. When he got the cold shoulder, he leaned over and licked the dark man's cheek. Gaara cringed at the action. Rather than retaliating, he took his seat next to Neji again. He hid his eyes under those bangs of fire and dove back into his milkshake.

"Maybe you'll stop bagging on my lovely, now," Naruto added slyly.

Gaara just sneered.  
-.-

Later that night, Sai was in a pensive state. He'd been trying to obtain a certain goal for ages, but his boyfriend simply would not cooperate. It didn't matter what the pale man said or what was going on even. The answer was always no. Tonight would be different though. He was determined. Sai was going to get what he wanted, no matter the cost.

"Hon?"

"Yeah?" Naruto was busy in his bathroom mirror. His hair had grown longer, so he had to take care to brush it back before heading off to bed.

"How about tonight?"

Naruto cringed when his bristles tugged at a tangle. He pulled through it and proceeded with his nightly ritual.

"What's so special about tonight?" the blonde man inquired once he was able to step out. He saw Sai stretched out on his bed, stripped down only to his briefs. Naruto put a palm to his forehead and averted his gaze. "We've talked about this, Sai..."

"I know, but it's been so long," the raven countered. "Why not?"

"Babe..." Naruto sighed and ran his fingers over his skull. Maybe the scratching would stimulate his brain. He looked down at his moping comrade and donned a frown of his own. He dared not sit on the bed.

"Yeah?"

The tanned man crossed his arms and groaned. "Sai, if you're going to spend the night, you really can't be doing this."

"Just tell me why we can't!" Sai begged, trying to pull Naruto to the bed.

The whiskered man gave in and settled for sitting next to him. "Sai, I-" He stopped when he felt a pressure on his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I always give you a massage," the porcelain man cooed in his ear. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Look, I already told you. I'm not ready to take that step in our relationship."

"Well when _will _you be ready?" the other whined.

"Sai, I don't know," Naruto asserted. "And your constant asking doesn't help in the least."

"What am I really doing that's so wrong?"

"Trying to pressure me into it! I don't want to, Sai, you know that!"

The small man collapsed onto the strong back before him. He kissed gingerly at Naruto's neck, carefully pulling back the blonde locks that rested there. "I know... I'm sorry, it's just that _I'm _ready..."

"Yeah, but I'm not," Naruto sulked. "And I'm sorry, but I can't tell you how long-"

"I know," Sai mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck. "I won't do it anymore. I swear it."

"Thanks," the whiskered man sighed. He managed to wiggle away before standing up to slide on some slippers.

"Where are you going?" Sai pouted.

"I just remembered that I didn't check the mail today."

"You're going now?"

Naruto nodded, shrugging into his jacket. "It'll only be a second. Promise."

"Alright." sai slinked under the covers and nestled himself between the pillows. "I'll be waiting. Feel free to wake me if I'm asleep."

"Of course," Naruto chuckled. He grabbed his keys and pulled the door shut, making sure to turn off the lights. Life would be much easier if Sai was asleep when he got back. He never woke him up when he returned.

Out in a hall, Naruto let out a huff of relief. He and Sai had that conversation far too many times. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea of it; Naruto just couldn't see himself with someone. He felt that he'd been taking advantage of Sai as it was, and he didn't want to take that away from him either. It was supposed to be special, and it wasn't his place to partake in that activity with him.

He shuffled down the stairs, stuck in his musings as he approached the mailboxes. Still lost in thought, he pushed the tiny key into the lock and turned. His heart skipped when he heard a sickening _clink_. He groaned in frustration when he pulled back the little bit of key he had between his fingers. What a time for it to break. He shoved his keys back into his pocket. He only debated with himself for a while before stomping out of the building and heading for the community office. Sniveling in the night, he trudged the twenty yards to the tiny office. Something stopped him when he cracked open the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but I simply can't disclose that information." Rhonda, the secretary was usually filing her abnormally long fingernails. It was rare that she truly interacted with anyone who came in. Naruto could detect something alarming in her tone now.

"You don't understand!" a gruff voice retaliated.

"Sir, if you want a room number, you're just going to have to ask Mr. Uzumaki yourself."

Naruto tried to peep into the office without setting off the bell above the door.

"Don't you think I would do that if I could?" He heard the man slam his fist down on the desk. This wasn't something new to him. People tried to get to him at home all of the time. No one was ever so determined though. Watching the bell above him, Naruto pushed the door open a bit more. He caught sight of a dark ponytail whipping back and forth as the man carried on. His voice sounded almost familiar, but the large fan located in the corner of the room made it a bit difficult to hear properly.

"Sir, I'm only going to ask you once more to leave before I call security," Rhonda went on. He heard her pick up the phone, no doubt threateningly letting her finger linger over the two button.

"You're a vile thing," the man remarked before turning. Naruto let the door close as he approached, never getting a look at his face. Once the footsteps were too close for comfort, Naruto scurried around the side of the building. He peeked around the corner to watch as the man walked away, when something caught his eye. There, holding his hand, was a tiny girl bopping along beside him.

Naruto knew it couldn't be true, but just to make sure, he followed carefully behind, making sure to take cover behind buildings.

"Daddy?"

There was a stab in his chest.

"Yes, Keika?"

His lungs stopped working.

"Are we going to find him?"

They stopped then, Keika staring up at the man next to her, curiosity dancing in her dark eyes. Her head followed as the man turned and crouched down. His hand came to rest on her head, and a smile graced him.

"Of course we are, bonbon."

She giggled and clambered behind him to latch onto his back. The man turned, careful not to let his hair get caught between their bodies, and made sure that she was secure. As he stood, one of the campus lights lit up his face, and Naruto fell to his knees.

It wasn't a dream.

He wasn't crazy.

He was really there.

"Let's go get some ice cream, hm?"

The little girl roared in agreement as the headed off. Naruto collected his wits just in time to see which way they had turned. He took off, full speed, and tried to catch up to the duo. When he made the turn around the far building, however, they were nowhere to be found. His eyes shook trying to keep his tears at bay, and his lip trembled trying to hold in his anguish.

"I'm not crazy," he mumbled. "I'm not crazy..." Finally thinking properly, Naruto dashed back to the community office. He threw open the door, effectively frightening the woman behind the desk. Her large, red beehive hairdo nearly toppled.

"Rhonda!"

"Wh-what is it, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Who was that?"

"I-I'm sorry?"

Naruto approached her desk and planted his palms against the smooth redwood. "Rhonda, don't you _dare_ act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

The older woman was scared out of her wits. Her mouth hung open, the large mole on the left side threatening to jump right off of her face. She was wary as the tanned hands removed themselves. She looked on as one reached into a pocket and pulled out a small key ring.

"I'm sorry," the blonde chuckled in a smooth voice, his icy blue eyes trying to calm the woman. "I'm very tired is all. Here, I broke my mail key; do you think you could replace it?"  
-.-

Naruto awoke covered in sweat. He felt that the blankets were smothering him, and he couldn't get out fast enough. In his frenzy, he fell to the floor waking his bedmate.

"Naruto, what the-"

"He was here!" the blonde shouted.

Sai drew back at the outburst. "What? Who is?"

"It's him! I saw him!" Naruto stood and ran to the bathroom mirror. "That asshole Kityasha took over though! I fucking hate you!"

After grabbing a robe for the brisk morning air, Sai watched from the doorway as his boyfriend insulted his other self. The pale man rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes and carefully approached him. He gingerly placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to keep the young man grounded to this world.

"Naruto, hon, what are you talking about?"

"I saw him, Sai! I saw him!" Naruto repeated. "He was here! He even had her with him.."

"Naruto..."

"And her name isn't Kayla!" the blonde shouted, turning to glare at his partner.

"Hon, I don't-"

"It's Keika, damn it! Keika!"

Sai took a step back. He'd seen Naruto out of control before, but this was too much for him to handle. If he wasn't frightened for his own safety, he probably would have called Neji.

"Naruto, you have to calm down."

"No I don't!" Naruto barked. "You, all of you have been trying to convince me that I'm crazy; that I don't know what I'm talking about- dreaming even!"

"Na-"

"But I saw him last night!" Naruto gripped the sink and stared back at himself as fiercely as he could. "And don't you ever try to stop me again," he muttered. "I will find him; you can't keep me away any longer! I know he's alive. And he's here! Looking for me even!"

"Naruto!" Sai cried, gaining the frantic man's attention. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Slowly, he turned back to the mirror. Naruto bore deeply into his own eyes trying to meet those other bodies inside him. It wasn't long before he could see their reflections in the glass before him. Glaring daggers he made his declaration. He made it known to the world.

"I'm going to find him," he ground out through gritted teeth. "You can't keep me away any longer."

He paused, leaning closer to make sure that they understood.

"I _will_ find Uchiha."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Is he crazy? And just whoooo is this Uchiha? Shh... I won't tell if you don't have your own ideas yet 3


	7. Are you getting sleepy?

http : / / www . formspring . me/landiddy Go to it. ((sans the spaces of course))  
Use that to ask me questions concerning my art/writing stuffs or anything else you want :)

/shameless self-endorsement.  
NOW THEN! Look. It was updated! =D In less than six months too! Aren't we all so proud? I digress. Here is some stuff happening. Don't hate on me about Kiba and Shino. Don't hate on me about Sai and Naruto. Don't hate on me about Nikko and Kit lol

* * *

"Alright, any ideas?" Sai called into the small collection of friends. Once another of Naruto's counterparts had taken over, he'd felt safe enough to call Neji. He wasn't surprised when the Hyuuga arrived with everyone else in tow.

"Well, what are we going to do?" the blonde asked from his bed.

Gaara couldn't help but wriggle when he heard Nikko speak for Naruto. It reminded him so much of when they were younger. Those were hard, uncomfortable times, yes, but he also felt somewhat differently about his little friend then.

Neji patted his hand to remind him that he still existed. Gaara nudged him back in apology, sneaking a kiss onto his cheek to seal the deal. The brunette just raised an eyebrow at him.

Giving his attention to the issue at hand, Neji said, "Is there really anything that we can?"

Nikko pouted then, throwing a very boyish charm onto his host. "Well it's not our fault that he's losing his mind. That's on you guys, for sure."

"How do you figure that?" Kiba barked.

Deep blue eyes spared a glancing look to a certain raven. "Well you can start there."

"Me?" Sai asked pointing to himself. "What did I do?"

Nikko shook his head. "Nothing. But they did set you two up, and now what? He's out chasing old demons and frightening elderly women!"

"Be serious," Kankurou chided, rolling his eyes from under his man. "Like Sai could really do all of that."

"Honestly?" There was a notable change in how the blonde's words escaped him now that convinced the room Nikko and Kityasha had swapped places. "Why do you think I was ogling him for so long when I first saw him?"

Kiba tried to interject. "But you even said-!"

"The he wasn't Uchiha?" The blonde tsked. "Obviously I came to that conclusion. He was staring right back at me like he'd never seen me before. We all know that both Uchiha's hate my ass."

"Here, here," Gaara grumbled. That earned him an elbow from Neji.

"Seriously though," Kankurou went on. "We can't have him running around like this! He's probably going to start flunking out of class and everything!"

"Well how long is it until the break?" the whiskered man inquired, idly pulling back his hair as he did so. Nikko had already brushed it down for him.

"Just a few days," Neji supplied.

"Well, one of us could take over for a bit," the brutish third suggested. "It'd be just like hypnosis."

"Or," Kiba retorted, "we could use actual hypnosis."

"Babe," Kankurou rebuttled as he patted his back, "none of us have that kind of money."

Kiba shook his head. "No... But we do have Shino..."

A silence fell upon the room then. Even Kityasha knew not to get involved with that one. Just to make sure he didn't, he gave the mic back to his partner.

"Aburame you mean?" the painted man asked, wrapping his arms around Kiba. His lover nodded. "I didn't know you two still spoke."

Kiba sighed. Everyone knew that Kankurou wasn't the jealous type. There was no way that he could be and still date someone like Kiba. It was different when it came to past loves, however. Especially Shino. Kakurou was the only one he'd told the full story to, even Naruto didn't know all it, but Shino had been a special kind of bastard.

During high school, people often remarked on the fact that Kiba wore heavy coats or hoodies, even in warmer weather. He'd always just laugh and say he was too poor for a lighter one and that it was still chilly out. Of course, that wasn't the case. At the time, Naruto was the only person he could talk to without Shino getting suspicious, so it was easy to figure out that he was a bit controlling. That was why Naruto accepted the explanation that Shino just didn't want people looking at his boyfriend.

It wasn't until Kiba joined the stage that things started to get out of hand. Shino didn't like it at all that someone else would be spending so much time with him. Especially so often and in such a close proximity.

Being a big part of the theater, Kiba was careful about how he held himself. It wasn't unlike Shino to sit in on a practice. But when Kankurou had been applying his beauties for the day, and they had talked so engagingly for so long, Kiba kind of forgot all about him. Years later, Kiba found out why it was exactly that Kankurou wanted to see him after every practice.

The feral man thought he had been careful backstage, but apparently, Kankurou was much sneakier than he. He'd caught sight of the dark man changing once during their teenage years, and it was heartbreaking. That was why the purple man insisted on walking him home after late practices. That was why he wanted to have lunch together so often. That was why he had commited to staying his partner on the stage and behind it.

Kiba did a good job fooling people, and he'd done a wonderful job at making them think Shino and him were a happy couple. His performance was fantastic when he told people that he was actually sad that they were breaking up. However, it had been all Kankurou's doing. Apparently, he'd confronted Shino and he'd taken the initiative to get the creepy guy away from Kiba. He'd done what he could to make sure he'd never speak to him again. Kankurou had even threatened to involve the police if he had to. He simply wouldn't stand for such a thing. Kiba only ever asked once what it was that Kankurou had seen that had disturbed him so much, but he already knew.

He'd seen the bruises.

"It's not that we talk," Kiba assured, reaching up to hug his husband. "Nothing like that; I promise. He's just this school's psychological prodigy."

"So?"

"So he could help," Kiba offered before dropping a kiss on Kankurou's purple painted nose. "Can we just give it a try?"

Kankurou sighed roughly then. Lifting his head, he addressed the room. "Well, what do you guys think?"

Sai crossed his legs in his chair by the dresser. "I think it's worth a shot. Even if he doesn't love me back, I can't have him go around hurting himself and scaring people."

Gaara nodded from his spot on the floor in front of the chair-less desk. "I've got to agree. Naruto's my best friend. He can't be hauled off to the funny farm."

Neji concurred from beside him. "Most definately. I think it's completely safe, and really, it's the only option we've got. Who knows what would happen if we tried to leave one of them in charge for such a long time?"

"How about you two?" Kiba asked, aiming his question at the bed. The Naruto just nodded. "It's settled then."

Kankurou squeezed the smaller man in a tight hug. "I'm talking to him then. Only me."

Kiba smiled then, rubbing the hands that were around his belly. "Of course."  
-.-

Shino chuckled softly as he handled one of his many bugs. He was currently working on a study focused on the psychological effects of the escretions of certain insects found in the tropics. He had his best understudy with him. The young Yamanaka hated the insects, but she loved the science. Unlike her partner, she eyed Kankurou after he walked in. She wanted to be able to snip at him, but he had been considerate enough to don the necessary protective equipment.

"Is that right?" the bug man cooed in a demeaning manner.

"Yes, it is," Kankurou answered matter-of-factly. "It's not like I'm delighted to be asking you."

"It isn't like we're delighted to see you," Ino snipped.

"Hush," Shino sighed. He stepped away from his specimens and gave the visitor his full attention. "You truly want me to hypnotize him? I honestly don't think he'd go for it."

"Maybe not, but Kiba really thinks it'll work."

Shino lit up then. "Inuzuka you mean?"

"Yeah," the painted main said cautiously. "Why?"

"Well..." He adjusted his glasses. "I'll do anything for a cute puppy."

Kankurou shuddered even though his blood was boiling. He wanted to lash out, but Kiba would hate him for messing things up. He simply nodded before leaving the tiny lab. Once he took the lab apparel off and was outside, a growl crawled its way past his lips. It quickly receeded when two brown arms encircled his neck.

"You owe me," Kankurou ground out.

"I love you, too," Kiba said snuggling up to him.

"I mean every night," the painted man elaborated as he grabbed the smaller man by the waist. Kankurou tossed him over his shoulder before walking off down the hall.

"That's not a problem in the least bit."

"Good." Kankurou took a second to acually calm himself before proceeding. "He said he'd do it."

Kiba lit up behind his husband's back. "Really? What'd you say to convince him?"

Kankurou shrugged, jostling the younger man. "He just said he would do it."

"Kit's gonna be so excited," Kiba went on with a devilish grin.

"And why is that?"

"He thinks it's going to be like Naruto's on drugs, and he can't wait to see what happens."

Kankurou tapped the round bottom next to his head. "Shame on you for being part of a conspiracy."

"You love me for it." Kiba had gotten rather bored with being slung over a shoulder, so he decided to have a little fun if he could. Carefully, he tugged at Kankurou's shirt. He was successful at pulling it from the belted pants, but he wasn't so lucky with his ninja skills.

"That's not cute," Kankurou chuckled, removing Kiba from his person.

"I'm fucking adorable," Kiba huffed. "You're just jealous of my doll-like features."

"Doll? Please. I never would have given you a second look if I thought that."

"Ha!" Kiba threw his hands up in the air. "I'm gorgeous! Look at this ass!" he cried. He turned around and stuck it out. Kankurou thought he looked like a retarded rooster.

"The only thing cute about that is the patch of freckles."

Kiba flushed a few shades before standing up properly again. "You're a real jerk, you know that?"

Kankurou through an arm around the brown man's soulders. "So I'm told."  
-.-

"Naruto?" Sai called into the bathroom. He knew Naruto was in the shower, but that was just what he needed. It'd been two days since Shino agreed to go along with the hypnosis, and it was time to start it all up. They still had three days to get through before the trip, after all.

"Sai," Naruto moaned, "get out. I'm in the shower, you turd."

"I've seen your penis, Foxy." Sai scampered over to the sink and waited.

"Yes, I know," Naruto giggled. "But I'm not up for anything right now. I'm still pretty mad at you guys."

"But I didn't even do anything," Sai whimpered.

"Don't start this again, please."

Sai gingerly pulled the curtain back from the shower, not caring if the spray of the water got all over the floor.

"I bet I could make it better," the raven gushed sensually.

"Close the curtain, Sai."

"I just don't want you mad at me anymore," the tiny man said stepping in. All he had on was a robe, and he carelessly dropped it in a tiny puddle that had formed outside of the shower. Once safe inside, he drew the curtain back again. Naruto pushed him off when Sai tried to wrap his arms around the tanned man, but that wasn't enough. He went in for it again, pulling a sigh from the wet blonde. Sai squeezed Naruto's waist as the shower doused him in a warm spritz.

"Get off," Naruto mumbled when a pair of pale hands tried to slide down past his hips. Sai just persevered until he felt a tangle of wiry hairs meet him. A smirk graced his devious lips when he felt Naruto shiver under his touch.

"See? You like it."

"I can hear your face cracking when you smile, you smug bastard," Naruto ground out through clenched teeth. He had to bite his lip to stop the moan that nearly escaped when when Sai actually took hold of him.

"Mm... Jokes won't save you today, hon." Sai kissed the strong back before him, continuing to stroke his scarred lover all the way to fruition. It wasn't too long until he got what he wanted: a shuddering Naruto letting him know that he'd finished.

Naruto leaned forward to brace himself against the shower wall, an arm held between his forehead and the tile. He took a few deep breaths to steady the heady feeling that was clouding his mind. The constant heat of the shower hitting his head coupled with Sai who had reattached himself to Naruto's back weren't helping in the least. He decided that the only way to not die right then was to take a nap. He rubbed at Sai's hands to get him away before stepping out. He didn't even bother to towel off, choosing instead to flop directly on the bed.

He was happy to soak the sheets. Sleep jumped upon him effortlessly, and Naruto was snoring before Sai was even finished in the shower. The thin man was quick to clean up, however, and he was even quicker to dial the phone. The gang was over in an instant, Shino included, to get things going.

Kiba tugged his hood over his head when he caught sight of that old interest of his. He pushed back into his husband's chest, and Kankurou wrapped his arms protectively around him. Kiba shrank even further into his fortress when the eerie man spoke.

"Why is there still red on your face, Pup-butt?"

Kankurou squeezed his brown lover demanding he take action. Kiba was all too happy to oblige.

"Don't call me that, Shino," the dog-like man groaned. "We aren't together anymore... And I still wear it because it's a force of habit. Really I do it to keep memories from the theater with Kank' though. I mainly work backstage now, so there isn't any other point besides that..."

"Cute." Shino took a knee on the bed and rolled Naruto on his back. Sai had been nice enough to get some underpants on him before the other guys made it over.

"You're really sure he won't wake up?" Shino asked.

Sai nodded. "Yeah. He always sleeps like a rock after an orgasm."

Kiba scrunched up his face and Kankurou laughed. Gaara and Neji just sighed.

"Thanks for sharing," Shino chuckled. He took hold of Naruto's chin and pushed his head gently to the side. He had already gotten everything he needed to know from Gaara the day before, so it took less than five minutes for him to whisper his suggestions into Naruto's ear. He sat up soon after and whistled. Kiba snapped to attention, but Naruto opened his eyes the slightest bit. He looked stoned.

"Do you understsand?"

"I do," Naruto sighed before his head rolled back to the side and he was sleeping again.

"Alright," Shino sighed. "The deed is done. Hope all goes well. Kiba," he added, nodding in his direction. The dog-man nodded back. "I'm proud of you."

Kiba sank back into Kankurou again, blushing this time under his hood. The purple man was surprised when he realized that there was no reason for Shino to say such a thing. Unless Kiba was hiding something, and he was bound to discover just what it was. Getting information from Kiba wasn't too hard of a task anyway.

Once Shino had gone, a stagnant air that had blanketed the room exited as well. Everyone took a breath before finally taking a seat on the floor. Gaara was the most concerned, regardless of how he decided to show it, so he spoke first.

"How do we know if it worked?"

Sai shrugged. "I guess he'll just stop asking about that guy, yeah?"

Kankurou was busy interrogating his little lover, so they didn't add to the conversation at all. Neji ended up taking their dialogue space.

"It might just be that he won't pursue it," the pale man suggested. "He may still think about it; he just may not act is all. It'd probably be easier to just ask Nikko or Kit what's going on, though."

Gaara sniffed. "You say it like they're different people."

"But they are." The tiniest of frowns accompanied Sai's statement. When he got a puzzled look from both members of his company, he went on. "I understand that they are inside of him, yes, and I do get that they are suppressed sections of his personality, yes, but they are completely different. It isn't like they share memories or experiences. Those are all separate amongst the three of them- at least as far as I know. Naruto needs to ask special permission before Nikko or Kit tell him anything that happened."

"Is that right?" Neji inquired, somewhat befuddled.

Sai just nodded. "He doesn't really even bother to ask nowadays. They refuse to tell him and say that they take over for a reason."

Gaara decided to chime in then. "So what do you think-"

"Holy shit!"

It was too bad he was so startled by Naruto vaulting to an upright position on the bed.

"What the hell, man?" the redhead snarled, angrily. Neji had been frightened enough to grab hold of his boyfriend, and Sai had actually scooted back to sit under the desk in the room.

Naruto rolled onto his knees and leaned over, grasping the foot-board of the bed. It was then that the astonished companions noticed the fire in his eyes.

"Why the outburst, Kit?" Neji sighed. Gaara grunted at the familiarity as always.

"Pretty boy!" he directed at Neji. "It's like I've got complete control almost! I can't even hear him nagging to get it back!"

"... That's nice?"

"You're damn right it is!" He excitedly turned his attention to the petite raven sitting across the way. "Dude. If you want sex, I'm totally here for you!"

Sai had to smile then. That was absolute proof about just how different they really were. "I think I'll pass, thanks."


	8. Packing up

Oh man, I am SO sorry for the wait guys. I really don't have an excuse. I've been drawing in my free time, and I just haven't had to drive to do any writing lately. Well, here's a little something. Introducing someone into the story was the main point, and I think she's been established :)

* * *

"Naruto!" Hana called as she burst into the house. Kankurou and Kiba had been cuddling on the couch while the blonde was cooking. They couldn't help but jump when the door slammed open.

"Hey, Sis!" Kiba chuckled, hopping off of the couch. She didn't mind that he'd married a man, but he knew seeing open affection still bothered her a bit. There was no reason to creep her out when she'd just gotten there.

This time, however, she just waved her hand at him. "Don't get up on account of me. I know that's your favorite seat," she added, flipping her hair with a smirk.

"Aren't you just a doll," Kiba chided though he was smiling. "Anyway, where are your bags?"

"In the trunk." She handed him the keys.

He tossed them to Kankurou. "Get a move on, muscle man." Kankurou just rolled his eyes before stepping outside to attend to his sister-in-law's luggage.

"Now," Hana went on while hugging her younger brother, "I do recall asking for Naruto when I came in."

"And what makes you so sure he's here?" the dark man asked.

"When is he not here? Besides, his cooking actually smells good, yeah?"

"Oh shut up!" Kiba cried, pushing her away from him. "You're a jerk, you know that?" He couldn't help but laugh, however.

"Kiba, who is it?" a certain blonde asked, poking his head around the corner. His ponytail bounced in delight when he saw who it was. "Well hey there!" he greeted, moving in for a hug.

He was very upset when a short brown man came between them.

Kiba had a devilish glint in his eye to match his friend's. "Don't touch him Hana. He's covered in foodstuffs, after all."

"You know that doesn't bother me," Hana clucked. She put her purse down and quickly tossed her shirt on the couch. "There. Now it's not a problem."

"Kiba," the blonde deadpanned. "You're killing me, dog."

"What would Nikko say?" Kiba cooed. "Or how about Sai? Hm?"

Blue eyes rolled to the ceiling. "It's nice to see you, Hana," the whiskered man sighed as he retreated to the kitchen. "Sorry my buddy won't let me hug you."

Hana frowned as she put her shirt back on. "What's the deal, Kiba?" she grunted. "You know I love that little turd."

Kiba sighed to himself. It wasn't like he could actually tell her why he was so opposed to them making contact; she wouldn't believe him. She could almost always tell when he was lying.

"He's just not himself lately is all," Kiba offered. "Really, he just doesn't need the extra attention."

Hana rolled her eyes as she kicked her boots off. "Yeah okay. I'll leave him alone."

"No, Hana, really," Kiba stressed, grabbing her by the arms. "You really have to treat him a bit coldly. He's been unstable lately."

"Alright, Pup," she cooed wriggling her arms free. "I really will. I promise. I just want to know why."

Kiba darted his eyes to his husband coming through the door. "It's complicated," he told her as he rushed over to help. He grabbed the smallest of the bags, of course, and led Kankurou up to the guest room. Once they'd made it up the stairs, the older man felt he was free to speak.

"Kiba, you know she doesn't like me," he groaned. "Why are you doing this? And right before the break?"

"C'mon," his brown counterpart whined. "She means well, love. She just isn't used to it yet."

"How the hell can she not be used to it yet?" Kankurou pouted. "How many years has it been?"

"Oh stop," Kiba huffed as he jostled the other man. "She's trying, babe; you gotta give her that, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Good." Kiba leaned over to drop a quick kiss on Kankurou's cheek before they were able to actually struggle through the tiny door.

Meanwhile, Hana was downstairs finding hey way to the kitchen. She was fruitful in her efforts and quickly covered the eyes of the ponytail-ed blonde. He stopped mixing his bowl of mush, but it was just a brief second before a devilish smile graced his lips.

"Guess who?" Hana gushed. She was slightly taken aback when he turned so quickly to embrace her. It was a tight hug, and he seemed to have no problem giving her a somewhat lasting kiss right along her jawbone. She furrowed her brow before they broke apart but paid it no more mind.

"So tell me," she started as he went back to beating his bowl's contents. "Why doesn't my little bro want me bothering you?"

He leaned against the counter-top next to her as she idly twirled his ponytail. "It's nothing too serious, really. I've just been stressed out a lot lately."

"So I'm not allowed to touch you?"

Evil lips scoffed as he batted her hand away. "You don't seem to be paying that rule too much attention."

"You're just so cute," she cooed in response. "And I've never seen your hair up; it's adorable!"

"Thanks," he chuckled, letting it down. He ran his fingers through his hair to smooth out where the band had left its indentation. He shook it afterwards and smiled as brightly as he could. "I prefer to have it out, however."

"When did it get like this?" Hana nearly swooned at the sight. Before she could touch it, however, he had turned and was pouring his concoction into a pan to set into the oven.

"It's always been like this," he teased as he set the timer for his cake. "If I combed it out anyway. I never want to go through the trouble, so I just gel it up."

"But I love this so much!" she exclaimed, patting it down once he was standing again. He turned to speak to her directly as she smoothed over his crown of wheat.

"I'm glad. I've been fighting to keep it like this," he added with a smile that nearly made his eyes sparkle.

"Oh I could just eat you alive!" Hana reached out and gripped him in a hug quicker than he could process. "Please tell me you're single?"

The blonde man only chuckled in her bosom. "My boyfriend would be pretty upset if I did," he went on.

"Boyfriend?" Hana held him at arms length. "Since when?"

"A few months now."

"No," Hana chided with a frown. "Since when are you gay?"

"I'm not gay!" he pouted huffily, as if he were truly offended.

"Last I checked, you were a man. And now you have a boyfriend," she snorted. "Why does everyone have to change so drastically in college?"

"Love." Azure eyes locked onto hers as he took hold of her shoulders. "I had a boyfriend in high school. And Kiba? He had a few and married one of them. Why is it a problem now?"

"Wha-? No!" she cried in retaliation. "You've always dated girls! I've seen them!"

The tan man sighed as he leaned back against the counter again, crossing his arms. "I didn't say I only date men, Hana. I did say that I wasn't gay, however. None of those girls worked is all. It's not my fault that this one guy does."

Hana lost her demeanor as Naruto's truth hit her. Her lip quivered as she tried to look away.

"What's wrong?" His eyebrows knit in concern as he reached for her shoulder.

"I'm hurt," the dark woman admitted. Before he could respond, she grabbed a hold of him, tightly squeezing him to her chest. "I always thought you had such a crush on me! I'm so jealous!"

"What? Hana..." He forced her away and braced himself once more. "Why are you taking this so well?"

"Taking what so well?"

"Well apparently, this is the first news of me having boyfriends that you've heard."

"So?"

Blonde locks shook in disbelief. "I thought you were homophobic?"

"What?" Hana's jaw dropped. Nikko took a mental picture of her teeth to compare with Kiba's later. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, Kankurou has always been certain that you just don't like him, love." He shrugged then. "Kiba said he thought maybe you just didn't like their relationship."

"No!"

Her companion nodded.

"Ugh! What a dumbass!" She planted a quick kiss on his cheek before dashing to the staircase.

The man in the kitchen shook his head again.

_**And why couldn't I talk to her?**_

_Because you're a horndog. Besides, I just helped the family out a bit more than you ever could have._

_**Ass. I'm telling Naruto this was your idea when he comes back around.**_

A chuckle escaped him then. _He wouldn't believe you, hon._

Upstairs, Hana was busy trying to remember just which room was the guest room. Luckily, she found it on her second try after charging into the bathroom first. When she threw open the door to her room, she was greeted with the oddest of scenes.

Her little brother was expertly pinned to the bed with his much larger lover hovering above him. Kiba's pants were around his ankles, and Kankurou's belt was simply undone. Kiba's face flushed brighter than the ripest of tomatoes before he could cover his eyes.

"Sorry," Kankurou mumbled as he righted himself. "We honestly weren't doing anything. Kiba wanted to get it on, and I had to pin him down so he would stop."

"Babe!" the dark man howled. He stood as quickly as he could to pull his pants up. He fumbled with his button and belt whilst trying to explain himself. "Really, Hana, he's just being a jerk! I- hm.. It's all his fault!"

"Oh, Pup!" Hana quickly ran to her younger sibling and engulf him in the most loving of embraces. His pants quickly fell to his ankles again.

"I'm sorry, Sis!" he wailed. "I couldn't help myself!"

"No!" Hana kissed his brow several times over before snuggling his head again. "I love you, Pup! You know that!"

"S-sis," Kiba stuttered, grasping for his pants again. He was very much so relieved when Kankurou pulled them up for him. He even got the belt closed for his tiny lover.

"And you!" She turned to face the normally purple man without actually lifting her head. "Kankurou, when did I ever say I dislike you?"

He shrugged.

"I give everyone my bro dates a hard time; he's such a horndog that I have to weed out the skanks. That's all!"

"Oh.. okay?" Kankurou rubbed at his arm in discomfort.

"No, I really like you," she admitted sending him a thumbs up. She didn't want to cease her coddling.

"It's nice to hear I suppose," the bronze man grumbled. "What made you come up here and say all that though?"

Hana furrowed her brow. "Naruto told me. Right after I found out he has a boyfriend... Kiba! Why didn't you ever tell me you had other boyfriends?"

"What?" The shaggy-haired man warbled in his tone. "Why would he tell you that?"

"Why would you think I was homophobic?" Her lip burst forward in an effort to find sympathy.

"Because you're an ass sometimes!" he wailed, finally wriggling from her grasp and fixing all of his clothes into the proper alignment. "You were talking to him, weren't you?"

"Well, duh," Hana scoffed.

"Ugh!" The short man zipped from the room, leaving his two relations alone so that he could hunt down his friend.

Hana frowned as he disappeared through the door. It wasn't long before Kankurou had her attention once more, however. "Hey, you."

"Hm?"

Hana crossed her arms, head tilted in an honestly pensive manner. "What am I supposed to call you?"

Kankurou's eyebrows knit together in sheer confusion. "What?"

"What am I supposed to call you?" she pouted. "I don't even know your full name."

"It's Kankurou. Family name: Subakuno."

"... Like Gaara?" she asked incredulous. She took a seat on the bed and patted it, inviting him to sit.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. He gingerly sat on the other side of the bed keeping his back from her.

"Temari's your little sister?"

Kankurou shook his head. "I'm the middle kid... You know Temari?"

"Yeah, man. We roomed together when I was still in college. I didn't know she had another brother." A woeful look crossed her. "I'm sorry, that was so rude.."

"Oh, no," he said waving his hand. "I'm the least problematic. We only talk when Gaara's in trouble, or she's on some kind of probation. I take no offense."

"Dude. Why the hell are you so chill?"

"What are you talking about?" her brother-in-law asked.

"Apparently, I've been a total bitch. Why so mellow?"

Kankurou sighed. He settled onto the bed, relaxing on his back to speak face-to-face. He'd heard this from people quite often. They usually said it made them uncomfortable as well, which was never a great thing. Even in high school people joked that he was a stoner because he was always so calm. Unsurprisingly, it never really bothered him; he never thought about it. He supposed then was as good a time as any.

"I think that maybe it's because I just don't care anymore."

Hana spread her hands out on the comforter behind her. "You don't care, but you're married?"

Kankurou shook his head. "I just don't really care too much about what people think. You, yes; Kiba adores you. But I couldn't care less about any one else's opinion really. It's a more than rare occurrence."

"So.. What about Naruto? Or your siblings?"

"What about them?"

"Do you care what they think?"

Kankurou shrugged. "I suppose. I look out for Gaara as best as I can... And Naruto's like my brother... I would say so, yeah."

"And Temari?"

Kankurou chuckled. "She thinks she's my mom, so I can't really say much about that."

"Cute," she said with a smile.

A silence befell them then. It was nothing stagnant, nor was it heavy. It was more a comfortable silence. For once, Kankurou didn't feel on edge with Hana in the room, and she wasn't intimidated by his presence.

"So," she went on, "how do you feel about his ravenous tendencies?"

"_His_ tendencies?" Kankurou rolled over onto his belly, propping himself up on his elbows. "I hate to break it to you dearest, but _I_ wanna rock and roll all night."

"And party every day?"

"Damn straight." He offered a fist, and he got his bump.

Downstairs was a different story, however. There was no new found friendship. Instead, there was grand pandemonium.

"Really?" Kiba squeaked as he stormed into the room, face still blazing crimson. "You couldn't go two days without saying something?"

"Excuse me?" Confusion met his blonde friend. It wasn't long before Kiba realized his mistake.

"Oh... sorry... I thought Kit was down here throwing out my secrets." He rubbed at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh, no," his friend replied with a smile. "That was me. I trust all went well, yes, love?"

"Nikko, you're such a turd," Kiba said; his flush was finally fading. "I can't even be mad at you for ten seconds. Ass."

"Aw.. well, dear, if it makes you feel better, that devilish rascal did plant a kiss of a very intimate nature upon your sibling."

"He did what?"

Blonde hair rocked back and forth as he nodded. "He sure did. A nice tender one, too."

Kiba smashed his palms into his eyes. He wasn't sure he could handle the next few days himself. Kankurou and Hana weren't great friends, and there was no way a non-Naruto could pass for her favorite blondie. The brown man dragged his hands down his face before exhaling.

"Hey, Kankurou?" the blonde man called upstairs.

"What's up?" the purple man hollered back.

"You two make nice yet?"

Instead of a traditional answer, he got thumps in return. After several moments, they showed their fruits in the form of a smiling Hana, Kankurou in tow.

"Of course we are," she said hugging him hard enough to mash their cheeks together.

Maybe Kiba would be able to survive it after all.  
-.-

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kiba poked his head out of the door he'd just thrown open. Being the procrastinators they were, he and Kankurou had yet to pack their things for Florida. He was still only in boxers, socks, and a t-shirt when he had to yell at his house guests. "Knock it off, you two! I can't think!"

"You don't need to think!" his blonde friend shouted back, a slight gruffness in his voice. "You're packing!"

Kiba sighed as he shut the door behind him. "Children, I swear," he muttered.

Kankurou chuckled. He was just finishing his own suitcase on the bed and was trying to shut it. "Give them a break, babe. They're excited."

"Children!"

Kankurou laughed as Kiba started shoving clothes into his open suitcase. Everything was rumpled and sleeves were hanging out. Whenever he added something else, he just punched it in place to make more room for other things he wasn't even looking at.

"Babe, you haven't put in any underwear, and none of that stuff makes a decent outfit."

Kiba huffed out an aggravated sigh. He shot an evil look at the other man and walked back to his suitcase. Never breaking his gaze, he hoisted it high into the air and turned it over, dumping all of its contents onto the floor. Kiba crossed his arms and turned up his nose.

"You do it then."

Kankurou took one look at the new mess before lunging across the bed to tackle the brown man. Kiba laughed at the tickling touches he received as he tried to scoot away. It just wasn't happening though. Kankurou vowed not to stop until his little man was in a better mood.

Downstairs, all was well. Naruto and Hana had long since packed their things. It only made sense since they were only going to be guests anyway. They were busy making up lost time since Hana wouldn't be going to Florida with them. Their game of choice was Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Of course they romped and shouted as they played- that's why they were Hana and Naruto. In reality it was Hana and Kit, but the gruff personality was just like Naruto during a video game: rude and competitive.

"That was a turd move, Blondie," Hana laughed.

"You went for it, fudge-mouth."

Hana stuck out her tongue as they continue to beat each other senseless on the wide screen. Hana jumped when Pit unexpectedly came flying at the screen.

"You cheated!" she harrumphed.

"Pshaw."

The was a _ding!_ from the next room which just happened ot be the kitchen. Naruto was distraught. He could stay and try to finish his game, or he could save his cupcakes at the risk of utter defeat.

"You know," Hana cooed, "they're gonna burn, blonde man."

That was when Nikko threw Kit to the other side of Naruto's mind. He dropped the controller and fluttered to the kitchen as quickly as he could. He pulled the muffin tin out of the oven to cool, all the time ignoring Kityasha. As soon as the oven mitts were off, however, there was a pull at Naruto's subconscious, and Kit had them in the living room as soon as time would allow. It was too late though, and Snake had met his demise.

"Snake? SNAAAKE!"

Hana couldn't help but laugh as he pretended to throw down his codec in despair.

"Shut the hell up!" Kiba boomed from upstairs. They paid him no mind though because he sounded rather jolly.

"That was treachery, madam." Hana just waved him off. "I demand retribution!"

"Nay!" she cried, making a dash for the stairs. She figured Kiba would give him a good shouting at least. The blonde was too quick and tackled her just as the her foot hit the first step. The result was a tangled mess leading to the second floor. Hana found her backside situated nicely into her friend's pelvis.

"I said shut up!" Kiba stomped his way to the top of the staircase- apparently unashamed of the fact that his pants were around his ankles. One of his socks was missing.

"Seriously, you too," he went on as he tried to fasten his pants properly, "all I ask is that you settle down a little so I can..."

Kit was had enough of his wits about to gingerly remove his hands, leg, and the rest of himself away from Kiba's sister. "Look, bro. It was an accident, I swear. I don't even like chicks; you know that!"

"You know what?" The brown man put his hands on the back of his neck and slowly moved them forward until his shaggy hair was being pressed against his forehead. "I don't even care. Just please be quiet so that I can pack? And don't bang. I _will_ tell Sai."

"But, Kiba-"

Kiba yelped and lifted his chin so that he could shoot poison from his eyes into the blue ones below him. "I don't care. Just sit somewhere, and please let me pack. Please."

"Kiba."

"_What_, Naruto?" he growled, bringing his hands down and violently squeezing the air before him.

"I love you."

Kiba was more than happy to throw his remaining sock across the blonde man's nose.


	9. Touching down

Oh that took so long. :( sorry guys. damn that was forever... hopefully you don't hate me! D:

* * *

Kiba languidly gazed out of his window. He watched the wispy clouds go by and tried his best to concentrate on his music rather than the moron kicking his seat. His boiling point was only so high though. Three hours was far too long to be violently thrown forward without warning. Had it been possible, he'd probably have boot prints in his back and side. After spilling his Sprite, Kiba had finally had enough.

"You know," he sighed as he turned in his seat, "I fly on these specific planes to avoid this kind of thing. And YOU should not be knocking into my seat repeatedly!"

Sai looked up from his laptop and pushed his glasses onto his forehead. "Sorry, Kiba."

"... Oh. Damn, I thought-"

Sai raised his hand to stop him. "We actually just switched a few minutes ago. Didn't think pulling down the table would be so jarring is all. He was being an ass just to do it though."

"He's at no fault, you two," Neji piped in from across the aisle. Naruto had taken the seat behind him and was angrily twisting his hair into several different braids. Noise canceling headphones kept him out of the conversation.

"And why is that?" Kiba snipped.

"Because we're the ones who had him hypnotized?" the chocolate-haired man sneered. "Honestly. We didn't think it through. Even I said we shouldn't 'leave them in charge,' and look what happened. They took over. He should be pissed."

"But he was going crazy!" Kiba objected.

"Oh, please," Neji started to rebuttal. He stopped short when Hana came back from the small bathroom at the back of the plane. She'd been invited at the last minute. Kiba was suspicious of her motives because she'd actually packed several extra bags to accommodate her for several extra days. Apparently, it wasn't a problem for her to call out of work either. And Kiba knew that their mother was far too short-tempered to just take that news at two days notice.

"I hate it when guys do that," she pouted as she found her chair. "Honestly. What is so wrong about me walking into a conversation? It won't kill me or anything."

"Something should kill you," Kiba muttered.

"And why is that?" his sister perked.

He'd forgotten that the rest of his family also had superb hearing. "Parce que je vous hais."

She scoffed. "Tu sei un asino."

"Italian isn't that hard to decipher!"

Hana just giggled at his fury, "Really now, Kiba. You should calm down. You'll put everyone in a bad mood."

"Naruto's putting everyone in a bad mood," he pouted.

And it was true. He finally finished pulling on all of Neji's hair, so Naruto was left with nothing to do. He decided to pull out his 3DS and get some pokemon in. He plotted to find the ugliest and most horrible little creatures and name them after his friends and personalities. He didn't notice his phone going off in his cup holder, much to everyone's chagrin.

Gaara had finally had his fill of shenanigans and tired of him pretending to be deaf. He stepped into Neji's seat to reach since the pale man had gone to remove the braids from his hair.

"Hello?" he sighed as he answered the phone.

"... Gaara?" a girl called back. He recognized that annoying voice immediately.

"What do you need Sakura?"

"Oh.. I was just going to ask when you guys wanted us to meet you at the airport is all."

"We should be there in another hour."

"Alright... Thanks, Gaara."

"Yeah." He moved the phone from his ear, but something struck him. "Haruno!"

"Y-yes?"

"Tell Shikamaru and Lee that Kiba's sister is with us."

He could hear her face light up through the phone. "Hana is coming? Ohh! I can't wait to tell Hinata!" She didn't say good-bye before hanging up.

Gaara plopped the phone back into Naruto's cup holder. Knowing it was the only way to get his attention, the redhead reached over to push his device shut.

Pure rage met him. "The fuck, Subakuno?" Naruto dropped his headphones around his neck and snarled.

"I'm tired of your shit, Uzumaki. You need to get rid of your attitude _now_."

"You're one to talk."

"You're damn right I am." Gaara pressed his fist against Naruto's forehead so that he was forced to keep eye contact over the seat. Neji wouldn't be happy if he saw his boyfriend's boots in his spot, so he was determined to get the idea through Naruto's thick head as soon as possible.

"I'm sick of this, and you need to man up and take it before you ruin everything for everyone else. What about the girls? Are you going to be a little bitch to them to?"

Naruto crossed his arms and averted his gaze.

Gaara pushed a bit harder before removing his fist. "You can whine and cry about it when we get back. Don't make this suck for everyone."

"Yeah, alright.." He slouched down into his chair and put his feet on the back of Neji's seat. "I'm killing all of you when we get back though. Truly."

"Whatever," Gaara scoffed as he slid back into his seat.

"And Im still mad as shit," the blonde man enforced, kicking an empty seat. He repeated his scornful action once Neji had returned, earning him a hate filled scowl.

"Honestly, Naruto." The Hyuuga decided to finally reprimand him. "Try not to be so childish. It's bad enough you've got your boyfriend alone and miserable. Don't try to dampen my mood too."

Naruto stole a glance at the dark haired man across the aisle. He didn't actually look depressed, just engrossed. He was very interested in whatever it was that he was doing on his laptop. Naruto frowned. It wasn't typical that he was uninformed on Sai's activities, and the blonde man had never seen his partner so concentrated. He turned his devices off, placing them in their respective pouches in his shorts, and lifted his outer armrest. As sneakily as he could, Naruto crept over to the space behind Sai's seat; the only thing that could have given him away was Neji's sigh of relief.

Ignoring him, Naruto peered over the back of the seat. He was careful not to touch. Sai had his own headphones in, so it wasn't likely that he could hear him. Naruto took that as a reason to avoid covering his mouth. He soon wished he hadn't though. The heartiest laugh he'd barked in at least the last two months erupted from his chest. The rest of the planes occupants were startled. Sai went rigid as his face took on a mask of beets. He'd already guessed what had happened.

Naruto, still chuckling a bit, slid into the seat next to him. He snuggled up to the smaller man so closely that his hair sneaked under Sai's glasses.

"Sai..." he called. Sai did not respond. His face was far too hot to even notice that there was someone next to him. His brain was busy trying not to overheat.

"Sai," he tired again, nudging him.

When he still received no response, Naruto draped his arm over Sai's shoulders and shook him. "Dolly!"

Sai huffed out his anxiety and decided it was time to face facts. "What is it?"

"I didn't know you wrote this stuff," the whiskered man whispered. He was an ass, yes, but he didn't want to embarrass Sai any further.

"No one does!"

"It's very detailed, you know," the blonde teased, poking at the pale cheek opposite him.

Sai closed his eyes and dropped his head backward. "I know," he groaned.

"This the stuff you think about?"

"Sometimes?"

"You should have told me." Naruto lifted his face to better reach Sai's ear. It was still pink from his blush. "We can totes do that."

Naruto laughed at the reaction he got. "You've gone 'Gaara red!' Good lord..."

Gaara groaned from his seat knowing all too well that wasn't the last time he'd hear the phrase.

"Naruto," Sai rasped. "Please. Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing," the tan man insisted. He took hold of the earlobe dangling in front of him with his teeth.

"Kit, I swear to every god there is that if this is you, I will wreck your shit."

"All me, baby." Naruto brushed his hair from his face knowing the cues that gave away who was in control. "They said they'd lay off for a week or two after this scandal."

Sai looked as hard as he could for any sign that it was someone else walking in that body. He saw Naruto's inviting eyes, just as blue as they'd always been. There were no hard wrinkles of hatred, no eyebrows of anxiety. It truly was all Naruto.

Sai swallowed audibly.

"Tell you what." Naruto sat up normally again. He crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head as he gazed toward the ceiling. "You think about it for a few days. I'll bring it up again on.. Friday." He turned to look at Sai then. "That okay?"

Sai just nodded. The motion caused one of his ear buds to fall out. Naruto immediately reached for it.

"What are you listening to even think of that stuff anyway?" Sai tried to tear it away from him, but he was too slow.

"_I wanna fuck you hard,_

_I wanna feel you deep._

_I wanna rock your body,_

_I wanna taste your sweet."_

Naruto pulled it from his ear and stared at it for a bit, not believing what he'd just heard. He tried to see if Sai was hearing the same thing, but the porcelain man wouldn't even look at him. Naruto returned the bud to his ear again to see if he could right aural mistake.

_"When I text its seckz! sex! sex!_

_You start to undress! dress!_

_Poppin out your chest!_

_Send you a friends request!"_

"What is this?"

Sai had to mumble. "Blood on the Dance Floor... One of their older songs..."

"When we get home?"

"Hm?"

"Put it on here for me." Naruto patted his pocket to indicate which device he wanted it on. Sai nodded and took his ear bud back. His playlist kept going, and Naruto watched as he finished up the current chapter of his Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction.

-.-

Touching down, Naruto was the first off the plane. Of course he saw his friends waiting for him, but he only had a decent sized bathroom on his mind. It wasn't that he wouldn't use the one on the plane, he'd just been so entranced with Sai's writing that he ignored the urges. However, his bladder was threatening to burst in his abdominal cavity, and he couldn't have that. He gave a few hugs and quick hellos before scampering to the closest urinal he could find.

He sighed merrily as he finally released himself. It wasn't until he'd completely finished that he realized the pressure in his belly hadn't only been from all of the drinks he'd had in flight. Groaning at the thought, Naruto tried to concentrate on other things going into the horrible little stall. He sat, propping his chin up in his hand with the elbow on his knee.

He looked at the awful graffiti while he worked. It wasn't all bad; some were pretty decent. Nothing he'd scribble, though. And the poems were wretched. He wondered what Sai might say about that.

A thought crossed him then: was Sai an English major? After all that time, he still didn't know what Sai was even in school for. He'd have to ask.

He cleaned, got up and flushed, but when he heard the door open, Naruto had to wait to leave his stall. He didn't like people to know he'd been the one that had filled the restroom with stink. Someone else could take the blame for that. He waited for a stall to shut before rushing out. He dashed to the closest sink and started washing his hands. He had to be quick before the other man came out. He was a tad mystified when he still heard water running after his sink had shut off, but it was a public restroom. Who knew what was leaking in those things?

Naruto shook off his hands and reached for a paper towel. Once he tossed it, the blonde man decided to sneak a peek at his reflection, just to make sure he wasn't too disheveled before seeing his friends again. He did a quick ruffle and flattening of his hair and was ready to go. One more thing and he could leave the disgusting little room. Naruto patted his pockets to make sure he had everything.

He was good.

The toilet flushed behind him, and Naruto bolted. Except he didn't. He tried to bolt, but he ended up stepping on his own shoelace like he was in grade school. He grimaced as the floor came up to meet him. He didn't like it, but he put his hands out to catch himself rather than have his face come in contact with the urine-stained disgrace.

Wanting to vomit, Naruto returned to a standing position to wash his hands again. He decided to shed the two layers of clothing he had covering his back as well. Both pieces were ruined (in his mind) by the encounter, even the vest. Now nearly naked, Naruto tossed the offending clothes into the trash and began to wash his hands. The chill of his necklace was sharp against his bare chest, but he just grimaced through it. It wouldn't be any worse than someone knowing he was even in there.

Naturally, the tiny door opened behind him. He sighed and waited to see who it was, and he was rather shocked to see a tiny girl.

A familiar one at that. But she didn't seem to notice him.

"Daddy!" she whined. "Je suis trop court!"

"Okay, Bonbon," someone giggled as they stepped out of the stall.

Naruto kept his head down, but he stared on in horror through the mirror. It was them. Again. That couldn't be true though. They'd told him so many times that they weren't real. Even still, he looked on as the pale man raised the little girl so that she could reach into the sink so wash her hands. She was all too happy to be suds-ing it up.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto felt the bile churn in his stomach.

"Did you fall earlier?"

It burned his throat.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Naruto gasped. He didn't want to look. He didn't want these people to see him. If his friends weren't lying, there was no reason for him to confront this. He'd just have to sit down with Neji. He was actually rather surprised that hadn't happened yet.

"Okay... I could get you a shirt, maybe?"

Naruto shook his head, immediately regretting the action. He knew his hair would move and those scars would be out there, plain as day. Before the man could say anything else, Naruto turned to leave. Sadly, he hadn't been paying attention when he was staring at the mirror. His necklace had hooked around the faucet, pulling him into the sink with a violent grip.

"Damn it!" he grumbled. "I finally start wearing this piece of shit again and-"

"She's only four."

"S-sorry, Keika," Naruto stammered. He winced and kicked himself mentally.

Naruto froze as he felt the man close in on him. It would be weird for a stranger to know your daughters name, and Naruto knew he was coming for an answer. But Naruto still had the upper hand. He had noticed the lack of glasses (presently worn by the only Uchihas he knew) which gave him a chance to escape. He offered no explanation as he ran for the door again. He actually made it this time. Songs of joy resonated through his heart.

Sadly, he celebrated much too early.

The door swung open. He was lucky enough not to get hit, but he was trapped, his old memories stalking him from behind. It almost made him happy to see Sai in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" the pale man asked. "And where are your clothes? I just bought those!"

"Sorry, babe." Naruto turned him around and almost frog-marched him out of the facility.

"Naruto! I have to pee!"

"Shh!" Naruto leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "They were in there, Sai. The Uchihas."

"And you got naked?"

"Don't you care?"

Sai shook his head, finally managing to wrench his arm away from the abusing hand. "No. I already told you three times that they aren't HERE."

"Sai..."

"No!" Sai crossed his arms sternly. "Everyone knows that the last Uchihas have gone missing. Period. They aren't just popping up out of nowhere to stalk you. Secondly, you're adding another one? Babe, I don't mean to be harsh, but didn't they all die?"

"Mm." Naruto cringed and grabbed his arm. He felt the tiny pendant on his necklace burn him again. He rubbed at it to ease the pain.

"What is that?"

Naruto tried to cover it with his shirt until he remembered that he'd hastily thrown it away. "A necklace," he said grabbing it.

"From where?" Sai inquired. "I've never seen it..." He tried to get a better look, but Naruto's fingers wouldn't budge.

"Please stop.."

Sai dropped his hands and shoved them into his pockets. Obviously it wasn't something to mess with. They walked the rest of the way in silence. Sai led the way to where their group had congregated. Upon their arrival, Naruto demanded Gaara's shirt. The redhead was happy to oblige since he had a long sleeved one under it.

"What happened to your clothes?" Kiba pried.

"I threw them away."

"Why?"

"I'm crazy."

"Going shirtless wouldn't be a problem any other time though."

Naruto sent him the most hateful look he could muster. Kiba seemed unphased. Apparently, he still hadn't forgiven the blonde man for his mischief on the plane.

"Inuzuka, I swear to God-"

"That his ice?" the dark man asked, tilting his chin up in Naruto's direction.

"It's mine."

Kiba shook his shaggy locks. "You know damn well what I meant." Naruto did not respond. "Why are you wearing it? You see him again?"

"Fuck you!" Naruto had finally gotten the borrowed shirt on and was on his way to the baggage carousel to get away from his "friends." He found a stick of gum in the shirt's pocket, so he shoved it in his mouth, hoping people would leave him alone if he was visibly preoccupied. He was circled again, but no one seemed to mind him.

Except for Kiba.

"Bro," he started as he touched his arm, "let Kank' get your bag. Come here. Seriously."

Naruto scowled, but he followed him away from their group to talk in private.

"What do you think that's about?" Gaara asked his boyfriend.

"Hell if I know," Neji replied. "He hasn't spoken to me on a professional level in months. I have no idea what's going on until he comes in."

"How 'bout you?" Gaara waggled his bare brow at Sai since his hands were in his pockets.

Sai just shook his head. "He said he saw 'them' again, and flipped out. Apparently, that's why he came out shirtless. Or something. He really just might be going crazy." They all looked over at the pair who'd left them. Naruto had his hand tangled into his hair, frantic. Kiba just put his hands on his friend's shoulders to try and calm him down. They looked on as Naruto pushed him off only to reach out and catch the falling man. Kiba opened up his arms, and Naruto drooped forward in order to allow his friend to hold him.

Sai felt a bit weird watching someone else pet his boyfriend, but he figured Kiba had more right than anyone else other than Gaara. Kiba proceeded to rub his back. He just happened to turn and shoot them all a dirty look for staring. They pretended they weren't looking and continued to speculate amongst themselves.

"So." Kankurou had gathered all the bags, dropping them at everyone else's feet. "I have a question."

"...And?" Gaara goaded.

"The hell are we supposed to tell the girls? ... And Lee?"

"Or you could tell me what's going on maybe?" They'd nearly forgotten that Hana was even there.

"Oh..." Gaara ran his hand through his hair trying to think of something to say. "Would you believe me if I told you I used to be a prostitute?"

Hana eyed him suspiciously. He imagined that she was trying to picture him with a woman, so he shook his head and informed her it would be for men. She immediately scoffed.

"Sorry, but no. No man could be attracted to that other than him," she said pointing at Neji.

"Well." Gaara shook the bangs that had fallen into his face. "Naruto's stressed out about his life-drawing class. He feels like he's intruding on something, so he's taking everything way too personally to compensate."

"So... what's that have to do with you lying about being a prostitute?"

"Nothing," Gaara said with a shrug. He grabbed his and Neji's bags since he noticed Naruto and Kiba returning. Naruto looked a bi shamed and Kiba a tad tired, but all in all they were fine. He could make out the tiny circle under "Naruto's" shirt. He finally caught on to what it was then.

Poking at it, he said, "I thought you got rid of that."

Naruto shook his head. "It's... it's important, Gaara." Naruto wasn't expecting the answer he got then.

"Fair enough." Gaara hefted Neji's bag to his shoulder and proceeded to drag his behind him as he took off to the established meeting point. Everyone else took a second to comprehend before taking long strides to catch up. Naruto was by his side quickly.

"You don't care either?" he whined.

"I asked didn't I?" Gaara adjusted Neji's bag so that the strap wasn't digging into his shoulder.

"Well... yeah, but you didn't ask why or anything..."

Gaara could hear the frown on his friend's face. "Would you tell me why if I asked?"

Naruto grunted. Actually, he wouldn't have, but he felt like an ass for persuing it now. To make up for it, he lied. "I would have."

"Why then?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. It was his own fault, and he knew it. "Do you really need to know?"

"I should punch you in your little face."

"I'm bigger than you!"

"Doesn't matter," Gaara said, shaking his head. "Tell me now, or I'll beat you senseless."

Naruto sighed and hung his head. "It's important..."

"Why?"

"I miss him," the blonde man admitted, rubbing at the pendant under his shirt. "And I might be crazy, but it just means I need to see him..."

Gaara nodded as the exited the airport. "What's with the little girl then?"

"I..." Naruto squeezed the tiny trinket. "I'm scared of her.."

"Oh?" Gaara had spotted their group of waiting friends and led his posse that way.

"If she does exist... Well, that means he's moved on, doesn't it?"

Gaara remained slient as the met up with everyone else. Naruto put his somber thoughts aside and greeted them properly.

"What'd he say?" Neji asked as he sidled up to Gaara.

"He's scared of the little girl."

Neji simply crossed his arms in thought.


	10. Assemble

_**AN: **Hey you guys~ What's it been? A little over a year, yeah? Haaa... I'm sorry. College... College takes its toll on you without warning, I swear. But... I think I can honestly say I'm back in business._

_A quick note though: I honestly didn't think I'd ever get back here. I've marked Engaged/Fiance as discontinued (Sadly, but I can't get back into the groove of it. I might adopt it out... we'll see), and really, it was you guys that even.. made me. All these... fourteen months and people are still asking me to update. I still get notes on it (favorites and whatnot) - and people are STILL asking me to fix the diagnosis in MaL... which I'm not going to do. I was dumb kid, and I have no shame in admitting it, but I'm not going through 49 chapters of that to fix all the little allusions to it. It's proper here, so whatever._

_Anyway, landiddy is back in the fanfiction circuit. This was written in three session so... Take it with a grain of salt. The next installment won't be so choppy. Dunno how much any of you care anymore, but, without further ado, here is the next chapter to Confusion and Deceit._

* * *

Leaving the airport, Naruto had grown rather chipper. The van they'd rented for the stay was well equipped for a gaggle of college kids. There was the standard mini-fridge and freezer that Naruto always ordered as well as a tv/DVD combo. He'd called for a few select game consoles and discs to entertain his friends and made sure that all the seats were more than comfortable. Of course this lovely package came with a driver, but Shikamaru took to cheufering them around that day. He'd had his share of Lee and the girls and was happy to have some peace to himself. To make sure he wasn't too bored, however, he had Temari ride up front with him.

In the guest space, Naruto rested himself on the floor between Sai's legs watching The Little Mermaid. Said raven was engaged with Lee about discussing the importance of subtlety while the excitable man's girlfriend idly braided his hair between chatting with Naruto about the movie. Kankurou and Hana shouted and whined at each other during their many rounds of Soul Calibur, and Kiba, together with Sakura and Neji, played card games for candy (as did everyone else earlier in the ride) and had their own little social commentary. Tenten enjoyed her ride eating and taking part in everything from time to time.

"Neji, dear," the usually bun-laden girl chided, "that's completely untrue." Her hair was up in pigtails that day.

"Is that right?" he asked, laying down his hand for their poker game. He was beat, and he knew it. "Well then, why don't you tell me why it is that you find a man-on-man relationship so enjoyable then? Since you're so intent on surrounding yourself with them."

Tenten pulled at one of her pigtails while she scarfed down a cupcake. "It's not because it's taboo." She paused to think her points through. "It's because I know they get each other."

"Isn't that why everyone dates though?" Sakura chimed.

"Well, yeah, but it's kind of like how I know that a girl would be a better lover for me. No, I'm not sexually attracted to them, but I know another woman would know exactly what I want, and she'd be able to maybe grasp how I'm feeling and _why _a lot better than a man could. I just like boys more."

"And what makes you think that?" Neji inquired, offended.

"Well." She stopped to wiped her hands clean. "There are things I'd tell Hinata before I told you or Lee. I don't care how close we are. I just _know_ that neither of you two would understand."

"Oh, please," Neji scoffed.

"Come on, Neji." Tenten rolled her eyes. So did Sakura, because she'd actually understood what Tenten was saying. "See? Sakura gets it; you don't. Like... I couldn't just walk up and tell you about how heavy my period was being or that my cover-up was two shades off."

Neji glared at her. "I am a medical professional. You very well could confide in me about your menstruation."

"Hyuuga, that's gross," Kiba said, pointing into his mouth. "No man wants to hear about that shit. And listen to how you talk about it! Like a scientist."

Neji cut a glance the brown man's way. "How would you know? You don't even date women."

"Nor do you. But I _have_. I can't stand that crap." He swallowed a handful of chips. "That's partly why I'm married."

Kankurou added in from a few feet away. "I thought you married me because of my beautiful proposal?" The distraction earned him a kick in the head on-screen.

Kiba's face went rosy, and he tried to cover it up with his cards. He was happy to see he'd pulled a royal flush. Closing his eyes to try and save face, he called Sakura on her bluff. "For your information, Kankurou, I only married _you _specifically for your body."

"I believe it," his sister quipped. She delivered a devastating blow from Ivy's sword.

"You two are awful," Kiba moaned, sweeping up his winnings. "I liked it better when you didn't like each other."

"Kisses?" Kankurou called.

"_Baisers_." Kiba leaned back to offer his face. He was delivered a peck on his nose. "Gross."

"Whatever," Kankurou sighed.

"Guys, please. My song is coming up," Naruto whined. He stretched his foot out to nudge Tenten since she was closest to him.

"A whole new wooooooorld!" she shrieked as terribly as she could to rebuttal.

"Pfft." The blonde man adjusted himself so that he was better supported by the seat behind him. Sai swatted at him for "accidentally" brushing up against him. "This is not Aladdin, you hag."

"Those two girls sound so much alike though," Tenten huffed. "And you know Jasmine is my favorite."

"Well, I'll put it on next. You can watch it with me since my _boyfriend_ doesn't want to."

Sai sucked his teeth, disengaging Lee by doing so. "Love, I'm no movie buff. You know that."

Naruto tilted his head back to stick his tongue out at him. "Well excuse me, mister liberal arts."

"You're just jealous because you didn't know it existed." The charcoal haired man bent over to kiss at the side of Naruto's throat. It made him shut up every time.

Turning back to Lee, who currently had three braids jutting out from the back of his head and a fourth in the works, Sai was able to continue his conversation. "Now like I was saying, subtlety is something that you have to have in today's world."

"I have also told you that I am very subtle!" Lee expelled.

"My dear man, you are anything but."

"Explain yourself!" Lee demanded.

Sai let a breath escape him at he touched his fingers to his forehead. Flourishing his hand, he began his argument. "Lee. You are wearing green shorts. Green. With a yellow shirt. On top of that, you've got a bright red belt and suspenders on. The sour icing on this cake of eyesore would be the lime-green baseball cap to match."

"You're so bitchy, Sai," Naruto piped from his spot on the floor.

"Quite so," Hinata agreed. She reached around to hug Lee's waist, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I find his fashion sense to be quite darling."

"To each his own, I suppose," Sai remarked, huffing out a sigh.

"Someone's gotten cheeky," Naruto grumbled from the floor. "You on your period or something?"

"Well. You did throw out two brand new tops."

"This is true." Naruto got up into a crouching position so that he could turn around. Not so subtly, he braced himself via the back seat on either side of Sai's head. "How about this. You stop snapping at everyone, and I'll buy YOU two new tops, hm?"

Sai blushed. "I wasn't snapping... And you can't bribe me anyway."

"Please?" Naruto placed a kiss on his pale cheek. "Three tops then."

"Fine," Sai huffed.

"Aren't you a doll?" Naruto teased before taking his spot back on the floor. Sai promptly nudged the blonde man with his foot. "You're just going to make this whole ride difficult, aren't you?"

Kiba threw some chips in Naruto's direction. "Leave him alone, Porn Star. If he wants to bitch, let him. He'll just be miserable when we get to the hotel and everyone else is having fun and he's stuck in his room sulking like a baby."

Naruto chortled at Sai's appalled gasp. "You mad, bro?"

Kiba shook his shaggy head. "I'm not. But if he wants to burn bridges, he can do it. He's a big boy."

Sai huffed out an annoyed breath. He wasn't really mad or anything- they _were _taking the trip that he'd been asking for. He honestly didn't know what he was being so bratty for; nothing too bad had happened really. Sure, Naruto was seeing things again, but that wasn't anything new- it was even starting to die down a bit. Sai just couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that had settled with an ugly thump into his gut. The problem was that he didn't know what to expect. He'd never been so worried about nothing in his life.

He sighed once more before bending down to hug Naruto around his neck. Said blonde was busy brushing chips from his chest. "I'm sorry... I've been on edge, and I just can't shake it." He directed his gaze to Lee then. "I apologize to you too, Lee. That was uncalled for."

"Not at all!" the loud man chimed with a thumbs up. "It is normal for someone to be so envious of my glorious fashion sense!"

Sai couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle. He would at least try not to bring everyone down with his bad feelings. "Hey," he called, shaking Naruto a bit. "Is Gaara meeting us there?"

The tan man nodded. "Yep. He just really wanted a bike, of course. He should be there before we all head out."

Hana nearly turned around completely before remembering that she was currently engaged. "Head out to where?" she called while still recovering from her mistake.

Naruto shrugged. "Somewhere," was all he offered with a cheeky grin.

"No! Tell me you little slut-nugget!"

Kankurou frowned from next to her. "Slut-nugget? Really? That's the best you've got, Inuzuka?"

Hana leaned over to bump into him. "You don't want to hear what I can come up with. Promise."

Kankurou scoffed. "Naruto. Please tell this hag that I am the best insult to walk this wretched green Earth."

Naruto shook his head. "One, I'm not telling you where. Two, shut up, Kank. You're just an ass is all."

"Aye!" Kiba called from his spot on the floor. "Don't be dissin' on muh mang, Nay-roo-tow!"

He couldn't resist. "I don't want to hear it, Kay-buh! You best be steppin' off!"

"Betch please!" Kiba cried throwing his cards and chips into the air.

"Jump back, ho!" Naruto rearranged himself so that he could pounce if need be. He was indeed right for doing so since Kiba came flying at him not two seconds later. He made his launch and they managed to meet in the middle of the compartment. Everyone on the floor had sense enough to move a bit more towards the edges. It looked like Kiba might have the upper-hand since he had a bit more muscle, but Naruto quickly turned that around with a headlock from his perch on the darker man's back.

"OI!" Shikamaru's voice came through the tiny intercom system easily coating the back of the vehicle with his anger from up front. "This isn't a Hummer! It's not even a damn limo! Cool your asses back there!"

Things hushed for a bit, but Naruto and Kiba would not have that. They got up close to the intercom together and made their obnoxious retorts. "I don't want to hear that, shyt!" "Dat's right, ho! Betta step back, betch!" "Jump up off my junk, slut!"

Temari chuckled from up front, and Shikamaru just sighed. He'd be better of fjust trying to predict them as he drove. He'd do his best not to tip the large van.

-.-

When they finally made it to the hotel, Shikamaru didn't even bother waiting for the rest of the troupe to get out of the van. He locked the front cabinet and started off for inside. Sure, they'd all be staying together, but he and Temari got their own room at least. He could be happy with that. Very happy.

"Slow down," Naruto called when he saw the Nara man taking off. It wasn't very effective... "Fine, whatever then. I'm the one hosting, so I'll be a good host." Naruto waited for everyone else to get out, sending Temari up after her fiance since she seemed to be the only one he could deal with at the moment. There was no reason to upset him anymore than he already was.

"Naruto, play nice," Sakura sighed as he helped her down from the doorway. "In his defence, we are all kind of..."

"Dick-ish?" Kiba offered up, climbing out around her.

She grimaced, but it _was_ kind of the word she was looking for. "Sure." She sighed on the rest of the way down with Naruto's help. "Can't we just have fun though? Please. We have enough stress at school. There's no reason to bring it down to Florida with us, right?"

"Quite so," Sai said. He was scooting down last, turning to pull the door shut once he made sure everyone was clear. "I think that's an idea we can all get behind, right? Try to make this as un-minserable as possible? That'd be a nice change from lectures and labs, right?" He got some grumbles, but he knew he was right.

"That was a fast turnabout," Naruto remarked, throwing an arm over Sai's shoulders. He nodded in approval and led his gang up to the hotel so they could all get settled in. They didn't have much baggage, so it was easy enough to carry on their own. The girls traded off though since they had more than one bag each for some reason. Lee wanted to carry all three of their things, but Hinata didn't want him throwing his back out. Instead, he carried her stuff, Neji took Tenten's, and Kiba got Sakura's things.

At the receptionist's desk, Shikamaru waved the group over, an envelope no doubt filled with cards in his hand. He waited until they were all close enough before he started talking. "I'm surprised."

"Why's that?" the blonde man asked, setting his things down and opening a hand for his key. He pocketed it as soon as it was handed to him.

"You left my name at the desk even though it's your suite?"

"You're the only one with any sense," Naruto said with a shrug. He hefted his back up again and started off toward the elevator. Shikamaru could give out keys on the way or after they got there for all he cared. He kind of just wanted a shower. The ride up to the top floor was stuffy and crowded, but it was swift. Naruto ran his key through to gain access, and they were piling out soon enough.

"Alright," he said, turning to his group of friends. "Just like camp- go claim rooms. Gaara's probably already got his, so ours is next to that. Everything else is free reign."

It was as if he'd sent them off to swim in the fountain of youth, they'd dispersed so quickly. It wasn't a mad rush, per se, but there were bags dropped, no care for anyone else's possessions since half of them weren't even carrying their own things. Naruto just shook his head at the spectacle. He could understand though; he was just lucky to have his room already.

He went to find his space, wanting to avoid any arguments that might arise. He definitely did not want anyone coming to him to settle any disputes. They all turned into five year olds when they wanted something. Regardless, he had an easy time finding Gaara's claimed space, a personal sign the redhead had made for himself letting Naruto know just which one was his. It was the one next to the bathroom. The whiskered man found the one just next to it, in a corner, and found Sai already unpacking inside.

"Someone's eager."

Sai shrugged, waiting for Naruto to put his things down. "If we're going to be here for a week, I might as well get the work portion out of the way. Try to get comfortable. Are you not?"

Naruto shook his head and flopped down on the bed. "Nah. I'll just wear clothes out of my suitcase, make a pile, then fill it back up when it's time to leave."

"I hope you brought some air freshener then," the raven sighed. "I don't look forward to smelling your day's activities all night."

Naruto waved a hand at him, silently agreeing. "Seen the raccoon?" He frowned when Sai shook his head. "He better show up before we leave."

"You said he would," Sai chuckled. "Is this first event of yours really so important?"

"Well, I did bother to bring everyone."

"I suppose that's true." A minute or so passed by in relative silence, any noise coming from outside of their room where everyone was bargaining living space. "Are you going to help me at least?" Sai asked finally. He only managed to get an arm up before a pillow was tossed at him in retaliation.

By the time things had settled down, Sakura and Tenten seemed rather pleased with themselves on one of the couches in the common area, and most everyone else looked shit out of luck. "Everyone lose a bet?" Naruto asked, doing his best to hide his laugh.

"Team Fem here got the best room, and they didn't even work for it," Kiba whined, sucking his teeth. "The rest of us are looking out of the back of the hotel."

"I was under the impression that most of the rooms were like that save for two," Sai piped.

"Yeah. Like I said: the best room."

"Alright, alright, don't sulk," Naruto cooed, reaching out to thrust his arms under Kiba's. Despite all protests, the blonde man pulled him from his seat and into a crushing hug. He was determined to keep him there until he either stopped breathing, or his mood settled. "Gaara show up?"

Hinata shook her head. "I haven't seen him."

"He's here," Neji said without looking up from his book. "He was here when we arrived."

Naruto just turned a bit sour and squeezed Kiba a little harder.

Neji shrugged at the unasked question. "He was listening to something and didn't want to be bothered with the ruckus, I guess. Go ask him; he's not asleep or anything," he added with a scoff. "I just set my things down and left, so I didn't ask any questions."

"I plan to," the blonde said, biting at the inside of his lip. He was starting off for the room beside his when he met some odd resistance. He almost laughed when he remembered Kiba and unceremoniously let the other man slip from his grip. He made short work of getting to Gaara and Neji's room, trying the handle before even thinking about knocking. It gave way with little force. He called out gruffly into the room, trying to assert some dominance in the situation.

"You want something?"

Naruto frowned and shut the door behind him, glaring over at the man so happily lounging on his bed. He hadn't bothered to turn down the linens at all, just sprawled out on top of the comforter with his shoes still on and pressing into the mattress under him. "Well you're an ass if I've ever met one."

"Thank you, sir."

"Why are you holed up in your room?" Naruto didn't really feel like skirting around the situation at all. "I was waiting for you to 'show up' you know. We might have been here all day."

Gaara shrugged. The motion dropped one of his ear buds, but he was finished anyway. "I've got shit to do just like everyone else," he said, sitting up with a sigh. The change in position had his back to the door and, subsequently, his guest. He just drooped his head over his shoulder to look at him. "I've got two phones though. Try one sometime."

Naruto was worrying away at his lip again, an old habit that he just couldn't get rid of. Though, he made sure he wasn't busting through the skin anymore at least. He didn't like how often it was happening these days though. Great. Now he was thinking about that. His health taking higher priority over Gaara's whatever-the-hell-he-wants-to-do's, Naruto let it go with a wave of the hand.

"Just come out and join us soon, alright? I wanna get going."

"I can come now," the redhead said with another exaggerated sigh. A scowl was his reward, but he took it in stride, ruining Naruto's hair with a quick hand as he passed him through the door. "Come on. Don't want to be late for this big whatever you have planned."

His companion relented, not really wanting the argument he'd been thinking up. Instead, he followed Gaara out and rallied his troops to pile into the van again. He had them all wait at the door while he went around to check rooms though. No one really cared why, but Neji assumed it was to make sure they weren't doing something that would jack his hotel bill any higher. Money or not, Naruto was still frugal.

Satisfied, the blonde man came back, smile beaming and with a bag slung over his shoulder. "And so we're off!" he exclaimed, ushering everyone out. He made everyone double-check for keys before letting the door close, and they were headed to wherever it was he wanted to take them. He got an uneasy feeling as he was waiting for the doors to the elevator slide shut, most likely a touch of claustrophobia hitting him since, even without the luggage, they were crammed in like sardines. He made a face and touched a hand to his stomach, trying to will the nausea away.

His stomach dropped completely when he heard someone calling to hold the elevator, the thought of one more person sending it to sit uncomfortably below his hips. Luckily, the door was sliding closed though, and he was sure the ever chivalrous Hyuuga hadn't heard the plea. Naruto let out a content sigh, his insides shifting back to normal at the realization that no one else would be joining them. He could have thrown up when a tiny hand tried to sneak in through the shrinking doorway though. Again- a certain someone was smiling down on him today- some parent or guardian pulled it back in time, scolding the child as she was tugged the other way.

"Come on," a more than familiar voice called. "We'll just take the next one. Don't go getting your fingers jammed, Keika." Naruto let his stomach plummet once more, giving up on the effort of saving it and moving his hand to his suddenly clammy face instead. 'Stay on that medication,' he said. 'I'm here,' he said. When he saw the opportunity, Naruto was taking Neji up on his offer from a few months ago. There was a talk that definitely needed to be had.

* * *

_**AN:** Was it awful? Awww man I really wanna start up some new ones, so please, let me know. If the story is done for, I'll set it on the back burner. It was originally supposed to be a trilogy, did you know? I'm thinking I'll just stop it after part two though depending on interest. We'll see._


	11. Revelations

_**A note!** Hi~ Just to clear something up for later down there- a lot of guys I know keep their underwear on if it's like.. boxer-briefs. Which I imagine he wears in this. Also! Fireworks are tricky across the country loooool but, in all the states I've lived in, we weren't allowed to set off our own unless they didn't go into the sky._

* * *

"So are you driving then?" Shikamaru asked as he dangled the keys to the van. It would make sense since Naruto wasn't telling anyone where the hell they were going.

The blonde just shook his head though. "Nope," he said and jutted a thumb towards the large vehicle. "I drive little things, sir. We'd all be dead."

"But I don't-"

"He's gonna ride with me." Gaara was busy trying to get a ringing out of his ear, wincing when he pressed a little too far with his finger. He sighed in irritation and just gave in. It'd been there all day; a bike ride wasn't going to kill him. He went on as he strapped his helmet into place over his mop. "Yeah, you guys are just going to follow us."

"That's ridiculous."

"Don't get upset," Gaara chided. He sucked his teeth when he just heard Neji huff in response. "Please don't tell me that you're jealous, Hyuuga."

"I just think it's ridiculous."

"Well, that's what's happening," Naruto piped in through his visor. He was more than ready to get going and gone from that damn hotel. He was already straddling the back of the bike's seat waiting for Gaara to take the head. "Let's try to remember that I've been riding with him long before you ever did, alright? It's not a big deal."

He got a scowl in response.

"Just go bitch about it with Sai," Gaara said with a flip of the wrist. "He's all in a tiff because of it. Have fun." If Neji had anything else to say on the matter, Gaara didn't respond. He just waved his hand again and strode away to take his seat. He tested the throttle once before looking back over his companion. "You two might want to get in there."

Shikamaru didn't have any arguments about the situation so he just shrugged and moved into the cab where Temari was waiting with his diet Coke. He started up the van and waited to feel the back door shut before he honked to signal they were all ready to go. He saw Gaara give him a two fingered salute before leaning over and taking the bike under him like a rider was supposed to. Naruto reached around some to hold on, and they were off.

In the back of the van though, things weren't as simple. Everyone on the floor scooted away some when Neji came in glaring. They all shared an awkward glance when he effectively slammed the door hard enough to rock the vehicle. It was still silent when he dropped down onto the back seat and actually relaxed his body, legs open and arms over the back of the seat. He was just the opposite of Sai, who was next to him and all crisscrossed. They both wore a dull expression of something birthed from disgust and anger. When they started moving, Sakura cleared her throat to get some noise going, and she started up a conversation with Hinata as best as she could. After a minute or so, everyone was back to what they were doing, and it was like Neji and Sai were in their own little world of misery.

And they were.

Neji cut a glance over at the guy next to him, if he weren't fuming, he might have jumped when he saw that there was an equally matched, much darker one shot right at him.

"What."

Neji let his brow furrow, and the faintest of frowns tugged at the corners of his mouth. He noticed then that they were the only two people not talking, and he figured he'd actually take Gaara's advice for once. It might just make him feel better. He turned away and huffed, pressing against the back of the seat again. "I don't like that little stunt your boyfriend pulled."

Sai scoffed and sat back as well. "It's only because yours wouldn't let him take the damn thing himself, you know. Don't go blaming Naruto."

Neji scowled into the air, but he couldn't argue that. He knew no one else rode Gaara's bike unless they were on the back. It'd been like that since high school, he was pretty sure. He was still contemplating that when Sai decided to break the silence between them again.

"What are you even upset about?" the raven asked, still eyeing the other man suspiciously. "Last I checked, neither of you had a problem with him."

Neji sighed quietly through his nose before giving his head a gentle shake. "It's not him. It's one of the _other_ ones."

Sai frowned then, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward some to study Neji's face. It didn't look like he was lying. Sitting back he said, "I thought Gaara was the one that had a problem with Kit-?"

"I'm not a fan of Nikko, thanks," Neji snorted. He drummed his fingers against the back of the seat, irritated again at just the mention of him. "Helpful as he his, he's apparently got a thing for redheads. Or something."

"He doesn't seem the kind to act on that."

"He isn't." Neji sighed again, a bit more harshly this time. His fingers stopped drumming, moving instead to tap his entire hand against the seat backing. "He's just very subtle is all. It's horrendously irksome since Gaara doesn't really _care._"

"Why wou-"

"Because that's the Naruto he knows best," Neji nearly scoffed. He'd started chewing at his lip to help alleviate some of the agitation, but it really wasn't working out too well. He switched over to rolling his tongue between his teeth lest he break skin somewhere. He could still talk over it though. "I guess that's when they paired up- when his depression was getting out of control or something. I don't know. They won't tell me about anything during that period."

"What period?"

Neji was still brooding, but even he had enough sense to realize what it was that he'd said. His face softened for a moment as he shifted his gaze over and saw an honestly curious look waiting. He really didn't know what to do with that, but he was debating on whether or not to fill Sai in. He didn't know how much the other man knew, after all, and if he just _mentioned_ it, maybe it'd make his friend go 'ah!' Neji just ended up yelping when something simultaneous pierced and smashed his foot.

It was Kiba's elbow.

"You talk way too much for your own good, you know that?" he asked, sending daggers up at him with his gaze. Everyone else looked to see what had happened, but knowing Kiba was involved, they just waved it off as normal and went about their business. The feral man just scoffed and got back up. "And here I almost forgot why we weren't buddies," he said as he rolled to a sitting position again. He turned over Neji's leg to address Sai. "You can ask him yourself if you really want to know."

"Oh.. sure." Sai was a little perturbed at the sudden change in atmosphere with Kiba being upset and Neji looking embarrassed, but he didn't want to stress things anymore than they already were. That'd be stupid, and even he knew that. Though, he didn't really have a problem with Naruto being on the bike now. At first he was just a little miffed because he and Gaara got along so well, and he wasn't willing to think that maybe a certain redhead was going to take advantage of that. But it didn't seem that way when Neji offered up his own thoughts on the situation. It would seem that, if anything, it was Naruto who'd be acting, and even then, it wasn't really a big deal because, for one, it wasn't him, and another, it was subtle. Right then, he kind of just wanted to pretend that the last few minutes hadn't happened. He looked around the compartment they were in for something to distract himself with and perked up some when he found something.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at the bag he hadn't seen anyone bring in before. It was being safeguarded between Hana's legs where she sat with Kankurou. She looked up to see what he was talking about, moving her gaze down to the bag as she followed the invisible line his finger made.

"It's... it's a bag?" She looked at him a little worriedly. Admittedly, after meeting Sai, she didn't know what Naruto saw in the man, but damn he wasn't ever quick to catch on. And that kind of worried her. She wasn't the best of friends with the whiskered one, but even she knew he could be more than subtle in his emotions when it actually mattered- those times when he wasn't just being a jackass. She was a little relieved to see Sai shake his head.

"No, no," he sighed, leaning forward over his crossed legs. "I mean what is it? Is that the bag Naruto brought down?"

"Oh! Yeah," Hana informed him with a smile. And then she went back to her business with his brother-in-law. She was a tad irritated when she heard a little pale man clear his throat. "What?"

"Are you going to share?"

Hana let out a tiny 'pfft' and lifted a shoulder at him to complete her 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "He asked me to hold it for him. Not go rifling through it or let anyone else."

"Who's it going to hurt just looking in a bag?"

"Me."

Sai frowned, but if he'd learned anything from being around Kiba's sister, it was that the woman held her ground. Resigned, he sat back and more or less pouted, certain that he wasn't going to get what he wanted once again. That'd be the third time already, and it was hardly noon. His interest was re-piqued when he saw Kiba moving away from the spot by his feet.

"Really though," the shaggy man asked as he made his way over to his sibling. "What's in it?"

Hana shrugged. "I really don't know, Pup." She tested the bag, squeezing it between her knees. Apparently 'anyone' didn't include Kiba. "It's squishy though."

Kiba frowned. "Like fruit?"

Both Hana and Kankurou chuckled. "Not like fruit, nitwit," his sister scoffed, giving him a light bat on the head. "Like clothes and crud."

"Touch it."

"I'm not gonna touch it!" Hana looked shocked at first, but it melted away to a light giggle soon after. "Really, he said no."

"You don't have to look," Kiba whined. "Just touch it! Just to see if it really is clothes."

Hana rolled her eyes, but she did start to unzip the top of the bag. She didn't look, just like she'd promised, but she reached in carefully and felt around, her face scrunching up in confusion. She didn't recognize most of the material, and what she thought _did_ feel familiar was only in.. strings. And it felt like there were shoelaces, but there definitely weren't any shoes. "I... I don't know what this is."

It was Kiba's turn to roll his eyes, but he didn't want to argue with her at all. Instead, he decided it was okay to pick on her. "Great woman you are," he sighed, sitting back on his hands. "Can't even recognize clothes... What's your girlfriend's name again?"

"You're so cute," Hana said with a clear sneer in place. Kiba knew he was lucky that they were in a vehicle. He might have kept his mouth shut otherwise. His luck was starting to go sour though when he felt the van slowing down. And it wasn't a stoplight stop. The engine was cut. When he saw his sister's frown morph into a smile, Kiba made sure that he was the first person out and around to the other side. His eyebrows went up for a few seconds, before a disbelieving chuckle got away from him.

"All that hype for this?"

"Ah.. yeah?" Naruto scoffed and tossed his helmet Gaara's way after he got off of the bike. His arms crossed over his chest, and he leaned forward some to get at eye level with Kiba. Naruto didn't even bitch about his helmet hair or anything. "When's the last time you even went? Or _enjoyed_ it rather? And with fireworks later? Because, you know, that shit's illegal back home."

"Alright, alright," Kiba said, raising his hands in defense. "You got me there. Fireworks are illegal. But really, man, the beach?"

"Well," Sakura said, coming from behind the brown man with her nose up. She nudge him with her shoulder while she passed. "Don't tell me you came to Florida and didn't plan on seeing the beach." Her hands touched her hips when she turned to scowl at him. "You have to be the most ungrateful person, I swear."

Kiba was going to retort, but his oh so loving husband beat him to it. "I'll give you that," he chuckled, waving to the pale girl as he joined the rest of the group. He'd taken up the bag Hana was assigned. "Cook, clean, pay the bills- no 'thank you' from that guy ever."

"Babe. Come on." Kiba got as close as he could to a pout while he padded over. Naruto had left him to be heckled by everyone else as soon as Sakura had shown up. "Whose side are you on here?"

Kankurou sighed and clapped the shorter man on the shoulder since his other hand was busy holding a bag for everyone to grab their suit from. "I'm on the smart side. Whoever makes the most sense? I'll be glad to call them my friends."

"Pfft." Kiba shrugged away and just pulled his stuff out. "You can sleep on the couch tonight," he grumbled, lowering his voice so that he was more so just under his breath. "Call me stupid..."

"Hana's on the couch," Kankurou reminded him with a light laugh. "Though I wouldn't mind sharing with her, I'm not sure there'd be enough room."

"The floor then."

"Don't be so upset." Just to push his point, the taller man pulled him over and kept Kiba under his arm, patting at the side of his head while everyone grabbed their things. He pretended not to notice when Kiba struggled, but he did let people know that it was not okay to laugh at his husband's frustrations. Of course, that just frustrated Kiba more, but Kankurou persisted.

"Are we all really convinced that they actually like each other?"

A snicker got away from him when Naruto heard Sai's question from over by the van. The latter had grabbed both of their suits before joining the other man by the vehicle. Naruto waved a hand since he had to calm himself before answering. "It's a special thing they've got going on. I'm convinced it's just theatrics for the public... Kiba really misses it, you know."

"Does he?" Sai asked. He followed Neji and Gaara with his eyes as they came back around from the other side of the van, freeing it up for Hana and Sakura. They were taking turns just changing inside because no one wanted to make the trek to the rooms provided in the stilted buildings.

Naruto nodded and leaned against the side of the van. "He moved backstage and stayed for a while, but he had to drop it all last year to make sure he could finish out his prereqs."

"What are they for that's so demanding?"

"Oh. He wants to stay in the family business." Naruto shrugged and kicked at the tire behind him. "Their mom's a breeder, but he wants to be a vet like his sister. She said she'll open up a place with him if he's any good. Right now she's some dude's associate somewhere New York."

"Is that impressive?"

Naruto shrugged again. "Impressed me when I heard it."

"Then I'm very impressed." Sai nodded to show his seriousness and slipped his hands in his pockets. He had both of their suits folded over his arm for when their turn came around.

Naruto chuckled and rolled his head to the side to look over at him. "I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear it."

"I'm not going to tell her though," the raven said, turning his head in much the same manner. He had to tilt it up a bit to actually look at Naruto.

"I don't think it matters. She already likes you."

"How do you figure?"

Naruto shrugged once more. "She hasn't said she doesn't."

Sai only managed to smile back, his words stopped by a sudden flash from some feet away. His face slackened, and he turned to see what it was, an eyebrow shooting up when he caught sight of Hinata and a tiny blue camera. "What's all this?"

"You two look just like a postcard," the dark-haired girl said with an airy sigh and smile.

"Or a calendar even," Tenten added in a gush, popping up behind her to take a look at the tiny image on the screen. She ended up taking it to share around with everyone who'd changed already. When the last two girls were scurrying over to see what all the hubbub was, Naruto shook his head and pushed away from the van to get inside. Sai was still a little absorbed in the commotion, so the blonde reached over to tug him along.

When they made it around to the other side, Naruto couldn't help but sigh. Apparently, just about everyone thought it was fine to leave their street clothes strewn about the back of the vehicle. When Sai saw, he just chuckled and patted at the tanned man's back. "At least a few of them had the decency to fold." He nodded toward the backseat to indicate the four small piles of clothes. Only two people came to mind, so it wasn't hard to guess that they'd forced their counterparts along with their tidiness.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto let out a huff as he climbed in and took a seat to get his shirt and shoes off. "I'll tell Neji and Shikamaru thanks for being civilized, I guess?" He sighed again when he got his shirt over his head, but that was just from the action. He wasn't honestly upset at all.

"I don't think they need it, really," Sai said after a muffled laugh. He tossed Naruto his trunks before the other man's hands were too busy with his jeans. When he saw them caught, Sai continued with his own undressing.

"Maybe you're right." Once he'd gotten his pants off, Naruto got free of his socks. He kept his underpants on through before slipping his trunks over them. He fiddled with his necklace for a bit before deciding to just leave it on. He figured putting it in his pocket would risk losing it more than wearing the thing would.

"You keep your shorts on?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder when he heard the question. He was folding his clothes, so he turned back once he'd confirmed he wasn't hearing things. "Yeah? That net is itchy, man. We don't all wear that weird ass thing you do."

Sai frowned as he pulled his suit up the rest of the way. "You say that as if it's not normal."

Azure eyes rolled up to he ceiling, and their owner turned with half a pout set on his lips. "You see that?" he asked, pointing very conspicuously at Sai's crotch. "That's not a normal thing to see out in public."

The ashen man sighed and batted Naruto's hand away. "They're still called trunks, you know. They're just not all floppy like yours," he added as he pulled the door open to hop out again. "You brought towels, right?"

"Up front," Naruto said with a grunt as he hopped down and closed things up. He scurried over to the passenger side of the front cabin and pulled out a beach bag. He made sure things were all locked and started to make his way back to the group. He chucked the keys to Shikamaru as he passed by so he could start handing out towels. He didn't bring an umbrella, but he had glasses and sunscreen at the bottom of his bag. He stuffed the one that Kankurou had been holding into it once everyone had their stuff.

"We all good?" Naruto gave him a questioning look when he heard Kiba snort from his spot next to the normally painted Subakuno. He had his elbow propped up on the taller man's shoulder, but it didn't seem to be bothering him. "What?"

"Just a little concerned about your buddy's junk over there, that's all." Kiba laughed again, slipping away when he sensed an elbow coming from Kankurou.

Sai wasn't as affected. "Last I checked, which was two seconds ago," he added with a pointed look, "you were wearing much the same material on your baby-maker."

"No, no," Kiba said with a shake of his head and hand. "See, this is a wetsuit." He lifted his arms to point at his shoulders. "This is what surfers wear; it's normal."

Sai harrumphed and hooked his towel behind his neck. "Just the same amount of restriction," he said with an air of superiority. "You're just more worried about getting wet and had to cover your entire torso is all."

Hana saw her brother getting ready to throw out a rebuttal, so she just patted his head. She herself was in a wetsuit, and she couldn't deny her new friend his props. "Pup, we both know it's very true. You don't even surf that much."

Kiba went into a rant about how everyone was just being an ass to him, but hardly anyone listened while they set up their towels and got their sun screen on. In the end, he was just curled up and butthurt against Kankurou's side. He was still moaning and groaning just to be heard, grumbling about food and drinks and things, but Kankurou just shot him down every time. There was nothing to complain about with vendors going up and down the shoreline. Hell, he could even buy an umbrella if he really wanted it. When it was suggested he just stop his griping, the feral man gave up and decided to use the beach for what it was. A beach. And he went to swim, leaving the rest of his annoying family on their towels to pal around some more.

"Nice of you to join us, finally," Sai said from atop Naruto's shoulders when he noticed their new addition. He got some weird response of grunts and grumbles, and then Kiba disappeared underwater to most likely get his hair wet. "He's going to be some kind of fun."

"He's just grumpy," Neji offered up with as much of a shrug as he could manage since he was locked in a chicken battle with the other man.

"Oh?" Sai grunted back. "I was under the impression that you two weren't friends."

"Neji's got a love-hate relationship with all of us," Gaara chuckled from under said brunette. He let out a sharp breath when a heel pounded into his chest and winced. "You see?"

"You're just an ass," his pale partner chided.

"Nah," Naruto butted in while he bobbed and wiggled in the water to keep Sai up. "You are a bit of a diva, Hyuuga. But Kiba's a bit of a dick, so it works out."

"Great friends we make, huh?" Neji scoffed to his opponent.

"Oh, absolutely," Sai said through his teeth. "Honestly, the best bunch I've seen in all my years."

"How old are you again?"

"Twenty-one." It came out in a gasp as he slipped, but Naruto grabbed at his knees to hold him in place.

"Oh yeah?" Neji was pushed back, but tightened his legs to stay in his seat. "Let's go out tonight, you and me. We can even take the purple guy."

"No way in hell." Kiba was eying Neji like he'd just proposed they go out and kick some puppies.

"Yeah, you knew that wasn't going to fly, Neji." Gaara actually smiled then, despite the fact that he was starting to slip. "Besides, it'd leave the three of us to our wiles. Who wants that?"

"Why the objection?" Sai wanted to ask before the conversation got too far away from the topic.

"I'm guessing it's because he and I used to date, yeah?" Neji glanced down for just long enough to see Kiba's curt nod. "Yeah."

"You always pick up family rebounds?" Sai did his best to bite back his laugh when he heard Gaara suck his teeth.

"You always pick up emotional wrecks?" the redhead snapped right back.

"Hey now!" Naruto interjected. "He was under the impression that I was a sane player slash heart-breaker, you know. And last I checked, Hyuuga up there was all stressed out over another of his exes around the time you guys hooked up."

"Oh yes," Gaara scoffed. He drove Neji forward some in retaliation. "Do continue to remind me how he used to get around."

Naruto pushed right back. "C'mon, Tiger. There are only two decent people in the water right now, and we both know that."

"Fair enough."

At the same time, Kiba had come up between them to act as a ref. He put his hands between them, hovering just in front of each of their chests. "You're both gross. I'm glad I'm not stuck with one of you."

Naruto chuckled, digging his toes into the sand to stand his ground. "I was a favorite. I'm not as gross, actually."

"Please stop talking about it," Neji groaned. His hand came free and he started to fall forward, but a quick tilt saved him. "I don't like the reminders," he said, grabbing at Sai's hand again.

"It was mainly phones," Gaara assured him.

"That doesn't make me feel any better since you still have five of the fuckers."

"Hey, hey!" Naruto called. "Language, sir! And he's only got two, you know. One's private!"

"That's some shady shit if you ask me," Kiba chuckled.

"Well no one did ask you," Gaara cut in.

"Still wish you'd keep just one," Neji huffed. "Makes me think you've still got ties with that place."

"It was torn down!" Gaara moaned. "Seriously, you're paranoid. Why would I even want to?"

"No idea!" Neji retorted. "You don't tell me shit about it- maybe you miss the good old days!"

"Are we really gonna do this right now?"

"Why not!"

"Neji," Naruto whined, "come on. Don't be a prude. You don't see Sai all up in arms."

"He doesn't even know about it!"

Naruto frowned and was pushed back a step then. He craned his head back as best as he could to look at his partner. "Really, you don't?"

"I have no idea what you all are even talking about anymore," the pale man said with a sigh.

"Oh! I thought someone would have told you." Naruto got his footing again before saying anything else. "Well, me and Ariel over here used to work in this club. All in all, you could call us ex-prostitutes."

"I wasn't joking at the airport," Gaara said with another quick chuckle.

"Wh.. O-oh." It wasn't hard to guess _that_ was probably what Neji and Kiba had been referring to earlier in the van. Sai didn't really have his bearings anymore after the reveal, and when he slipped, he just went down. It was a bit too sudden for everyone involved, so Neji toppled right along with him and Naruto. Gaara just managed to save himself by throwing his forearm into the junction of Kiba's neck and shoulder. It got him an elbow in the chest, but at least he wasn't drowning trying to untangle himself from everyone else. Once he'd caught his breath, he had enough sense to help out.

Everyone was up and gasping like baby birds, but they were alive... Wiping salt out of their eyes, but very much so alive. Neji was still hacking away, so Sai just patted at his shoulder for his attention.

"Hey," he panted in between breaths. "I'll take you up on those drinks if you're paying."

Neji nodded and waved toward the shore. When he saw a hand shoot up in response, he waved his down and shouted out to the man some twenty yards away snorkeling with his sister-in-law and new best friend. "Kankurou!"

"Hawh?!"

"We're going out for drinks tonight!"

"Can I come?" Hana asked. It sounded like she was whining.

"No girls!" Neji gasped. "It's men's talk!"

"I can handle-!"

"Gay men's talk!" Neji shouted back. He figured he looked disgruntled, because she didn't put up anymore of a fight afterwards. That, or Kankurou had convinced her it wasn't a good idea. Either way, he was happy with the result. He was at a loss for air again when a hand slapped against his back.

"New game!" Naruto called. "Partner switch! Hop on up!"

* * *

_Pshhht. Can't go drinking? No problem! Just wait and see how Hana handles it. eue_


End file.
